You Make Me Who I Am
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: BB- Post 4x09, Rated M! My take on Season 4 of Bones. Booth's tumor/surgery, the Gravedigger.. and much more. Spoilers included for those who haven't seen the season yet. They helped each other evolve, the heart and brain become one.
1. Who I Am

**Bones. Post; 4X09. I plan to make this into a series like I do with my EC storys for CSI: Miami. I'm a BIG BB shipper. ;D I've written BB fanfics in the past, but I wanted to do something new, so I hope you all like this so far? Its a little late here and I'm tired, so I'm sorry if something doesnt make sence to you all, lol forgive me. But enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 1;

Who I am;

"My Dad drank…"

Bones looked at Booth as he looked down at the ground fumbling with his fork in hand. She never knew that his father was an alcohol abuser, she actually knew little about his life growing up but she knew everything else about him. Her life story was no mystery; it was more like an open book. Or in some ways a case they had worked on. She wished many times before that she had known more about his life, how he was growing up, how his parents were and how he and his brother got along. Although now Bones had a little more insight how he and Jared grew up, she knew that Booth wasn't going to stop there.

She knew in the back of her mind he would open up and tell her more. Why? Because it was Booth and she knew that he had a certain comfort zone just like any other human would have, but in some ways she liked to think that he enjoyed her being apart of that. She too, enjoyed it. It made her feel like someone cared, that she belonged, which all those feelings were festered up when she was a kid in foster care.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she would usually ask a million questions, but she knew right now she needed to give him some time as he requested not minutes ago. She moved the plate from her lap and placed it on her left side and leaned forward with him. She rested her left elbow on her knee while the other stayed rested against her body in the sling she was wearing from being shot. She titled her head to look at him; she could see a glint in his eyes, unshed tears burning to fall. She looked down at his hand and saw he was clutching his fork rather hard.

Booth was still aware that Bones was right next to him, and if he didn't know any better she was closer then before. So many thoughts circled his mind at that moment. Thoughts of his fierce childhood, the abuse he sustained from protecting his brother all the time and always taking the blame, prodded his mind. He wanted so badly right now to open up to his beautiful partner and tell her everything. But he didn't know where to begin? How was he to tell her that he wasn't the man she saw on the outside? That he was just a weak person, the same scared Seeley Booth he was when he was a child. Did she see that when she looked at him?

He knew better then to really ask those questions right now, especially with her sitting there and not to mention her wonderful speech she gave inside. It truly made his heart pump faster against his chest when she said those things to him inside the bar. He had always wondered how she really felt about him, he knew Bones better then anyone and knew that she saw the art of love and emotions differently then most people. But he understood her thoughts and theories on it all just like he was sure she understood all of his.

He was brought back to reality at that moment when he felt her long slender fingers brush his hand. He lifted his head up to look at her; her dark green eyes were gentle and loving as she pulled the fork from his hand. Booth let her and then felt her place her small hand in his. He instantly squeezed it and gave her a faint warm smile.

"Booth," she finally said looking into his dark hues she loved so much. Sometimes she would just look at him from a distance and admire him, admire when he looked at her the way he did sometimes. She loved the way he cared for her and made her see things through his perspective. But Temperance knew that she was blind too when she was with him, when she would look at him. She knew with Booth there were hidden meanings in most of the things he said to her but instead of acknowledging them she just pretended she didn't even notice.

She was scared herself. She was scared that maybe she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't capable to love someone the way they deserved. _The way Booth deserved._

"When I was sixteen I was walking home from school, it was a nice day out, I remember because I stayed after to play some basketball with some of the guys in my class, told mom I had a project to do," he chuckled while his thumb slowly started to roll over the back of her hand. "Really there was no project; I just wanted to get away for awhile. I wanted to; I wanted to get away from being at home, get away from being around my dad." Booth sighed and looked out ahead of him seeing people walking across the street and cars going by. "Anyway, I get up to the front porch and try to open the door but it was locked, and usually mom was home by then. Dad was too, sometimes." He sighed once more and glanced over at Bones seeing the look of worry and sympathy on her face.

Bones wasn't sure where he was going with his story but she knew it wasn't something good just by the way he was telling it so far.

"I went around to the back of the house and seen Jared looking through the back door window, he looked scared and my first thought was 'what did he do now? What was I going to get the shit beat out of me for this time?', then I saw our dad, he was standing there holding up his bottle of rum, half empty," Bones swore she saw Booth shudder when he said that, "I don't think I've ever seen my brother so scared before and when I looked at him he knew he was done for, or that I was done for because he knew that I wouldn't let him take the blame," he paused for a minute and looked down at the ground again.

Bones squeeze his hand and frowned, "J –Jared drank some of your fathers liquor?" she stated the obvious.

Booth just nodded and moved his other hand to hers and placed her small hand between his, in the praying motion. Bones glanced down at their hands and smiled faintly at his soft jester before looking at his face again when he spoke, "Dad put the bottle down and looked over at us looking at him through the window," Booth shook his head, "He was so angry that when he flung open the door and grabbed us both I thought for sure he was going to kill us." Booth gritted his teeth and softly squeezed her hand between his.

Bones had more tears in her eyes at this point much like Booth did, only hers began to fall down her cheeks. She could do nothing to wipe them away seeing how he had her only free hand. But she didn't care, that didn't matter now. What mattered was being here for him when he told her his story.

"He grabbed Jared up by the shirt and shook him asking him 'what the hell do you think your doing?' and I was shocked that my father didn't come at me first, but I knew that by the scared look on Jared's face that he knew that it wasn't me. But then for one moment Jared glanced over at me and I knew – I just knew Bones that he wouldn't be able to take the beating he was about to get, that I had to step in… again," Booth shook his head and dropped one of his hands from hers. She instantly took his left hand in her own and squeezed it again not wanting him to break contact with her.

She heard Booth chuckle softly at her advances before continuing, "So that's what I did, I pulled him back and told him it was me, that I drank from his bottle and to leave Jared out of it. For the first time ever I saw doubt in my fathers eyes, it was almost like he didn't believe me but then dropped Jared and grabbed me up slamming me against the refrigerator, he was so furious," Booth let out a deep breath still not looking at her. He was afraid that if he did, he would see the emotion in her eyes and it would cause him to completely break down. "He grabbed the half empty bottle," Booth's voice started to get louder, "and he busted it right against my face," his voice was angry and uncontrolled now as he dropped her hand and stood up.

Booth was afraid that he might somehow get too angry and hurt her hand or something so he needed some space, just a little. He rubbed both of his hands over his face and sucked up his tears before dropping his hands to his sides. "After he punched me a few times, knocking out two of my front teeth he made me pick up the glass that had broke from the bottle and he made me," Booth balled his fists up, "he made me drink a whole bottle of rum by myself that night… other then getting my ass whipped he called it a lesson. He said that if I wanted to drink his rum then I had to be a real man and drink it all," Booth shuddered again. His temper flared, he could feel the heat rise on his cheeks.

Temperance sat frozen on the bus bench, tears withered down her cheeks as she looked up at him, seeing his back towards her. She didn't know what to say? What could she say? She blinked a few times to clear her vision and looked down while Booth turned around to look at her. He felt instant regret telling her that story, not because he didn't want her to know, but because he didn't want her to be sad or feel sorry for him. "Ah, Bones," he whispered walking over to stand before her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her knee, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you –I just -,"

"No, It's ok Booth, I'm glad you told me," she finally whispered slowly raising her head to meet his eyes. Her eyes wavered between his for a few moments before she watched his face fall into sadness. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling him brush his fingers along her cheek; he was whipping away her tears. His touch was so soft and gentle, it was amazing how he could be so pliant after the story he just told. When she felt his hand drop she opened her eyes to look at him, "I'm glad you o –opened up to me, that you trust me to know that about you," she whispered again.

Booth shook his head, "I trust you with everything, Bones," he whispered back seriously to her. "I trust you with everything," he repeated even softer. Before he could even open his mouth to say another word he felt her good arm wrap around his neck and pull him in for a hug. He smiled feeling her face move into the crook of his neck as they both started to stand together. Booth wrapped his arms around her thin body and held her close against him as his hands softly messaged up and down her back much like they always did. He closed his eyes taking in her sweet scent and warm body; it felt good to be close to someone… no not just _someone_, but Bones. _His_ Bones.

After a few minutes they both started to unwillingly pull away from one another, leaving a small gap between them while his hands rested on her waist gently. "I want you to do me a favor Booth," she said softly looking up into his eyes, "don't ever think you're a loser. Don't ever give up the glory you deserve for something you did that you thought was right. What happened to you when you were a kid made you who you are today, a great person, a wonderful partner and my –my best friend," she whispered almost silently.

Booth's lips twitched into a smile as she spoke; look at this, Bones giving the great speech that he usually ended the day with when talking to her. "Your one of the most amazing people that I've ever know, and I know a lot of people!" She smiled at him. "No one deserves more recognition and respect then you and I don't ever want to hear you say your loser again, that you cant do any better, because you can, Booth, your so much more then what you see yourself as." Bones took in a deep breath after her small speech and blushed a little.

Seeley was taken aback by her words, he knew that she spoke what she thought but usually it was from the anthropology standpoint and it was all big words and the meaning of it all was because she didn't want to understand what he was saying sometimes. Only because he thought she was afraid that if she did understand what he was saying, she might actually feel something. Booth's smile never faded as he looked down into her eyes, "Thanks Bones," he said softly pulling her back in for another hug. "You help me be who I am today too, you know," he said into her ear pulling away.

She smiled at him and placed her hand around his back as he did the same with her while they started to walk back into the bar. Booth already knew that he played a major part of who she was today too, there was no question about it and she never had to tell him, he just knew. It was more then obvious.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you all think? Comments are greatly apperciated, lets me know how well I'm doing so I can do better with the next chapter. Speaking of, Ch. 2 is coming SOON! xo. **


	2. In Time

**Hello there! I want to thank you ALL for your great comments so far! I hope you all are really enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Someone mentioned that in the first chapter I might have went overboard with the whole thing with Booth's father, well I know someone that, that happened to when I was high school. It inspired me to write about it, and not only that, someone else also commented that it was a great back story for Jared's drinking. That was what I was driving for, so I'm glad someone caught onto that. ;] Anyhow, not much action on this chapter, but its ALL BB, Baby! xo.**

* * *

Chapter: 2;

In time;

"You sure your alright to drive Booth?" Bones asked before he could close the passenger door for her. He leaned against the open door from the inside and looked down at his beautiful partner, with her arm in a sling and a somewhat venerable look on her face.

Booth just sighed and nodded his head, "I'm fine, Bones. I promise." With that he closed the door and walked around to the other side. He slipped his seat belt on and watched her struggle to put her own on, he could hear her whimper as she reached over to grab the strap, "I'll get it," he said softly as he reached over to her side and grabbed the strap. He turned is head so his eyes could meet hers, it was then he realized the close proximity between them. He could smell her sweet breath, it smelt like wine and his birthday cake.

Bones could hear him swallow as she looked him in the eyes. This would usually be the point where she yelled at him and said that she could manage her seatbelt by herself that she didn't need his help. But she wasn't in the mood to argue over something so petty and the night had been a rough one for him. Everyone had left the bar a little over forty minutes ago. They stayed behind to help clean up and talk some more. Booth didn't mention much about his childhood again; he referred to a few things but never went into a full blown conversation like he did outside.

Temperance was ok with that too. She wasn't going to pry information out of him, she knew it had to be hard to talk about and knew that in time he would tell her more when he was ready. She finally blinked a few times seeing that his face was still in front of hers, he had done nothing to move. Was he expecting a kiss from her? Not that she would mind… _wait! Why wouldn't you mind Temperance? He's your partner, your best friend. The man you love… THE MAN I LOVE!_ Her mind was spinning, she had to find a way to get him to pull back, she wasn't ready for this.

Her heart and mind weren't ready to think illogically about love and feelings, not after everything going on tonight. She opened her mouth to speak when she watched him move back to his own seat after buckling her in. Booth saw that she may have been a little uncomfortable in the position they were in and what the hell was he doing? Why did he get that close to her? He knew why, it was why he always got close to her in any situation he could; it was because he was in love with her. He was in love with his partner, his best friend, the woman that drove him insane so much that sometimes he wanted to go on some random shooting rampage and it wasn't always a good thing.

But he knew that he would never… could never have feelings like this again. Not about anyone. Just Bones. _His Bones._ He sighed and started up the SUV, they didn't talk during the ride back to her apartment, it wasn't an uncomfortable silent's or anything, it was relaxing. The silent's spoke for itself, they were dancing around things that needed to be said. Things that should have been brought up years ago, but neither of them were too afraid to say anything to one another.

/X/X/X/

Booth helped her out of the car and carried her bag for her, although she gave him a disapproving look, that she could do it on her own, she didn't argue. Booth walked down the hall towards her apartment with her and watched as she fumbled with one hand to open the door with her key. He wasn't going to offer help to her, he knew better then to do that now. She flipped the light on when they walked in and Booth walked over and placed her bag on her couch. She dropped her keys on the coffee table next to the door and turned to look at him.

It was late by this point, a little after eleven and they both had to be up for work early in the morning. Booth looked around her apartment almost as if he were nervous, which was odd because he had been inside her apartment many times before. He clapped his hands together and started to walk towards her, "I should go, it's getting late," he said with a faint smile standing in front of her. Brennan wasn't ready for him to leave yet. She found herself frowning at his words as she looked up at him. She didn't truly realize that she was frowning until he tilted his head to the side giving her a questionable look. "Bones? What's the matter?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment to clear her thoughts, "Nothing. Its nothing, let me make you some coffee Booth. You shouldn't be driving, it's late and you did have a lot to drink at the bar," she blurted out walking past him towards her kitchen before they could get any closer. She didn't wait for his response she just started to make the coffee. She stood there in the kitchen for a moment and turned around seeing that he didn't follow her. Then she knew she must have hurt his feelings or something when she mentioned how much he had to drink at the bar.

She mentally scolded herself for not thinking before speaking as she slowly walked back towards her living room. She didn't see him at first then saw his back to her as he appeared to be looking at one of her pictures she had framed on her bookshelf. She walked to him and stood beside him seeing what he was looking at, next to the picture of her and Russ from when they were children, there was a picture of her and Booth from a few months ago. It was taken at the park that he had taken Parker too. Bones had met up with him one day after they came back from London. Booth wanted to spend some time with his son and asked if she would like to meet them up there for lunch.

She was brought back to reality when he turned to her taking the picture off the shelf. "What made you keep this?" he asked her almost silently while the pad of his thumb gently rolled over the glass frame of the picture. He looked down at it then back to her again with a faint smile.

She smiled back at him and tilted her head to glance at it over his arm, "It's a good picture, Booth." She smiled at him with her simple and true statement. She watched as he nodded his head and agreed with her without saying anything. Booth realized that she had a few pictured placed on her bookshelf, most of the few were pictures from when she was a child with Russ and there was even two of them with her and her mother. Pictures of her family. Booth smiled looking at all of them before placing the picture back on the self.

"These are all good pictures, Bones. But why is this one up here with your family pictures and not over by the ones of you and your squints?" he asked her curiously while turning to face her fully this time.

If Brennan didn't know any better she could have swore that he was blushing right now? She was a bit flushed herself now that he asked, honestly Bones never really thought about it. It just felt right to put his picture up with her family pictures. As much as she tried to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for him, that she didn't love him, it was all true. She knew in the back of her mind that she did and it was something she hoped she would never have to admit. At least not now anyhow. "The picture fits here," she said proudly. "Although I once believed that there was only one kind of family, y –you showed me different," she said almost quietly.

Booth's eyes widened when she said that, he knew sometimes the things he told her may have went in one ear and out the other, but maybe he was wrong? All the things she had said to him tonight were things he would have said to her. It was like he was Bones tonight and she was him. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but Booth loved it. Booth loved that someone cared enough about him to show him that he wasn't just some loser and that he mattered. To her anyhow and right now that was all that mattered to him.

Bones could smell the coffee in the air and knew that it was done brewing. She swallowed hard and looked up at Booth seeing the look on his face; he was shocked and happy at the same time. Yet again Temperance turned away from him to avoid any type of tension that could be caused by the closeness of their bodies. Although it was constantly there with them, she knew this would relief some of it. "Coffee's done," she called out from the kitchen hearing the padding of his shoes come closer.

She reached up with her good arm and grabbed two cups before setting them down and pouring the coffee into both. She sighed and turned around to find him smiling at her as he sat down in the chair at her table. She smiled at him and handed him his cup before retrieving her own and sitting next to him. Booth sipped on his coffee and hugged the cup with his hands looking ahead of him at all her artifacts she had placed on shelves around her house. He chuckled lightly and looked at her, she was watching him. "What?" he said silently with a light side smile.

"I'm sorry Booth. For what I said earlier, about you having too much to drink. I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that -,"

Booth reached over and touched her arm softly, his fingers gently grazing her exposed skin on her forearm. "It's ok, Bones." He smiled at her and patted her arm watching her eyes fall to where his hand was. He saw a smile graze across her lips before he slowly moved his hand back.

/X/X/X/

After about an hour they had moved their conversation and their selves to the couch in her living room. Nothing about his childhood came again, just small talk about cases and whatnot was brought up. Booth watched as Bones tried to stiffen a yawn, he smiled at her and leaned up off the couch to stretch out a little. "I should probably go, its almost one," he said softly looking at her as she rose from the couch.

A frown appeared on her face again, even though they spent a lot of time together, it still wasn't enough. She loved having his company. She nodded to him and walked slowly with him towards the door. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Booth?" Bones asked out of the blue.

Seeley stopped walking as they got midway to the door and turned to face her. He titled his head to the side a little and smiled at her. "Well Parker's with Rebecca this year for Thanksgiving, so I'll probably just sit at home make me one of those Hungry Man meals and watch football," he seemed content with what he was doing, but it didn't seem to bring a smile to her face at all. If anything her frown deepened.

"So you'll be alone?" she asked softly while her eyebrows furrowed together, "What about your brother?"

Booth sighed and shook his head, "What about him, Bones?" he shrugged a little and brought his hand up to rub over his face some.

Bones left it at that, she knew that he didn't want to talk about Jared right now and she was fine with that. They started to walk a little more before he started to reach for the door handle she stopped his arm and pulled him back to look at her. "Come here for Thanksgiving then," she whispered looking up into his dark hues. "Have dinner with me." Her eyes and voice were almost pleading.

Booth let a gentle smile paint across his face, "You sure Bones?"

"Of course, Booth. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to come. Its just going to be me and my dad."

Booth stood there thinking about it for a moment. Having Thanksgiving dinner with Bones would be great, but with Max? He wasn't so sure about that, then again he wouldn't be coming for him; he'd be coming for _her_. Booth nodded his head with a light smile again, "Alright." He simply said before turning to the door again. He stopped himself and turned to face her again; she looked up at him and wondered what was wrong. Before she could ask anything she felt him pull her into a hug.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist feeling him squeeze her body gently, not enough to hurt her or her injured arm. She felt his breath against her ear, "Thank you, Bones. For everything," he whispered pulling back to meet her gaze.

"I didn't do anything, Booth," she said softly to him. Really she didn't. She just talked to him, what did she do?

Booth shook his head and sighed. He moved his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face. Bones found herself slightly uncomfortable, yet excited. No she wasn't uncomfortable, maybe she should be but she wasn't. Her breath hitched for a moment watching his face come closer to her own, a little closer then in the car when he went to help her with her seatbelt. Booth wanted to tell her everything at that moment, how much she really did help him. How much her words meant, how much it meant for her to be there for him, how much_ she_ meant to him.

He couldn't do it though, _great just chicken out… again, Seeley._ Booth sighed and looked her in the eyes; his face came in like he was going to kiss her. When Bones realized what he was about to maybe do she opened her mouth to say something then felt his lips touch her forehead. They lingered there for a moment before he pulled away, "In time, Bones," he whispered dropping one hand, "In time," he dropped the other looking at her for a brief moment, _you couldn't even kiss her_ he mentally scolded himself before making his way out of her apartment.

Bones was left standing in front of her door breathless. What was in time? She didn't understand? What did that mean?

* * *

**Chapter: 3 is coming SOON! NOTE; Chapter: 3 will be the start of some of the Spoilers for up coming episodes. ;D Commenty Goodness would be nice! Thank you!!! xoxox.**


	3. You're Innocent

**Sooo, this chapter contains _HUGE SPOILERS_! So BEWARE!!! ;) I'm sure it wont all go this way in the show, but the concept of it all and the names of the characters are right as far as my sources say. ;D Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

You're innocent;

Bones tossed in her bed, she was restless. This past weeks was hectic; they had a lot of cases building up. The sad part about it was the holidays were coming up and that always seemed to be their worst time for deaths. It was always the hardest time too. She remembered last year when they found Santa Clause dead, of course it really wasn't him but still, to small children that was who he appeared to be. She sighed and laid flat on her back glancing over with her eyes at her clock, it was a little after six in the morning. She would have to get up in an hour to get ready for work. She needed sleep.

Cases never really got to her in the beginning; she always saw the remains she was looking at as just bones. Of course that was what they usually were but she never took into consideration that at one time they were actually people. Not until Booth happened. He had showed her so much these last four years, he showed her how to be a better woman. How to grow and see the world in a different light so to speak. She felt herself blushing… Temperance was blushing. Why? She was thinking of Booth that's why, when she was around him everything was ok. It was usually all work with them… usually anyhow.

So the blushing she never really noticed, but in the privacy of her own bedroom, yeah that made her blush. Although her mind was not engaged in sexual fantasies about him at the moment, still laying in her bed with Booth on her mind made her stomach flip. She wanted to murder her butterflies at that moment. She smiled to herself rolling over on her side; it had been two days since they had been back from their short lived trip to China. She wished they could have stayed longer so she could help identify the remains that were found there, but she knew that doing her other job, helping Booth catch murderers, was needed.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed, she couldn't complain it was a nice trip. It was nice flying back in first class with Booth. Every time she brought up the whole thing where he asked her to take off the classes and ask him what the penalty was for an over due book was all about she noticed he changed the subject real quick with a blush of his cheeks. Once they came back she asked Angela what Booth had meant by that and then she realized it was a sexual reference to a type of role playing?

As Bones felt herself start to drift off into a light sleep she heard banging on her front door. She pulled her covers back and without looking at the clock grabbed her silk robe and put it on while she peeked through the peephole to see who it was. Booth. She smiled and opened the door watching him walk with coffee and a small white bag in hand.

"Come in," she said sarcastically even though he had already invited himself in.

"We got a body, Bones!" he said without acknowledging her remark. He lifted his hands up with the coffee in them, "Got you some coffee and if your nice to me, I'll even give you your donut, now go get ready," he motioned with his free hand setting her coffee down on the table by her couch.

He watched her saunter away gracefully as he sipped on his coffee looking around her apartment. He was thankful that she didn't answer the door and had one of her 'guy' friends over. Although he had barged in on her a few months ago and she had Ben, George, Mark or whoever in her apartment with her, it hurt then to see her with another man, just as it always did. But this time it would hurt even more, it would hurt because Booth had come so close the last few weeks with telling her just how important she was to him and knowing that she wasn't catching onto that and dating… sleeping with other men now at this point in their partnership… friendship… relationship whatever they called what they had together, would be even more upsetting.

Booth glanced down at his watch after about twenty minutes of standing in her living room waiting for her he sighed and walked down the hall towards her bedroom. He got close to the door and knocked lightly, "Bones? What's taking you so long?" he said getting closer to the door to hear her response.

The door flew open and she was standing there dressed in her long black flair pants and a white v neck top that revealed the perfect mounds of her cleavage, leaving Booth breathless. "I'm ready," she stated softly looking at the face he was making. She chuckled and walked past him. Booth turned on his heel trying to fight a slight tightening in his pants and walked behind her. She always had this affect on him, with anything she wore. But he was a gentlemen and didn't let it be known just how turned on she made him at times. He remembered his little teasing slip he made on the plane to China a few days ago, that was a close call.

/X/X/X/

"So where was the body found?" Bones asked as Booth sped down the street weaving in and out of the vehicles that were stuck in early morning traffic.

"Green means go, people, come on!" Booth yelled at the car in front of him. He calmed himself and glanced at Brennan, "In a lake just outside of The Corners Café," he answered.

Bones just nodded and looked ahead of her as Booth continued his minor rampage on the D.C. streets. She knew why he was in such a hurry, they had been called out to the scene almost forty minutes ago and the place wasn't far from her apartment so explaining why they were so late would just add more problems for them. Once Booth pulled into the grassy area feet away from the lake, he and Bones got out and headed over to the remains.

She immediately slipped on her gloves and glanced down at the bones, "Male, mid to late 30's," she started to say Booth stood on the opposite side of her glancing down at the body. Bones motioned her hand out towards the right leg, "The right tibia shows signs of a previous break, and telling just from the broad bone structure he was very athletic." She scowled looking around at the surrounding area before looking back at Booth slipping off her gloves. "I'll know more once the bones are shipped back to the Jeffersonian."

/X/X/X/

Temperance leaned over the bones on the table and watched as Jack took some particulates from the bones to help find cause of death. Cam was running DNA from a very small amount of the flesh that was still intact around the palm area. The lake area was searched early this morning when the body was found and nothing had come up for cause of death. In cases like these it usually took them awhile to find a killer when they had little evidence. Fortunately for them when they had an ID of the person they were examining it made things a little easier.

Cam swiped her card and walked up onto the platform with a file in hand. She smiled at Brennan and handed it to her, "We got an ID," she said proudly.

Bones nodded in thanks and started to open up the file, she glanced up to see Booth swipe his card and rush up the steps. "Talk to me squints, what do we know?"

"Cam just got an ID," Bones stated looking down at the victims picture and file. "Luc Robitaille," she said out loud. When she looked up she saw Booth's face fall into shock. "Booth, what is it?" she asked softly closing the case file.

"Luc? H –how, let me see that, Bones," he motioned for her to hand him the file. When she did he opened it instantly and gasped out seeing a photo of his friend. He closed his eyes and handed the file back to her.

"Booth, do you know this man?" Brennan asked.

"H –he was –is a friend of mine. We play hockey together the last Saturday of every month." Booth ran his hand over his face and then covered his mouth with it.

Bones looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Booth." Her voice was just above a whisper as everyone else on the platform fell silent. After a few moments Booth snapped out of his daze and looked at Bones. "Do you want me to go with you when you tell his family?" she asked softly.

Booth shook his head, "N –no, Luc doesn't have any family." This made things easier for him. It was less pain knowing that the guy was alone and didn't leave anyone behind. It still didn't make the situation any better, but it eased some of the pain.

Bones looked at the others behind her and nodded for them to continue their work before she removed her gloves and then her lab jacket and walked down the platform with Booth. They walked into her office as Booth plopped himself down on her couch she walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I –is there anything I can do?" she asked softly.

Booth didn't look up at her at first when she sat down; this was all still sinking in. His friend he had known for years now was dead. To his dismay he didn't know why, now he was going to have to go through more pain trying to find his friends killer. Booth looked up at her and didn't say anything. Bones knew him by now and knew that her just being there with him now was all he needed. She took pride in that too, knowing that she could help him with his pain knowing that her presents alone was enough.

/X/X/X/

Bones sat at her desk looking at her computer screen, it had been a rough night, she had tried most of it to help Booth cope somehow with his friend's loss. Although he seemed to be ok, she knew inside he wasn't and after some time of trying to convince her that he was indeed ok, Bones kept pressing to make sure. It was her own way of knowing if he was really going to be ok or not, or if he was just saying that so she would leave it alone. But she knew Booth by now and knew that if she were doing something to annoy him he would let her know.

Bones was caught up in her thoughts when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up to see a woman with long blondish-red hair standing in her door way. Bones stood up out of her seat and walked around her desk, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Payton Perotta," the woman said to her proudly.

Bones looked at her confused, "Ok and may I ask what your doing here Agent Perotta?" Bones wasn't used to other Agents coming into her neck of the woods unless they were personal friends of Booths and right now Bones was so hoping that the somewhat leggy blonde wasn't a friend of his.

"I'm here to replace Special Agent Seeley Booth," she said walking a little further into Temperance's office.

Bones stepped forward guarded, "To replace him?" she said almost shouting. "What do you mean, to replace him? Where's Booth?" her voice loud with demand.

Agent Perotta stepped back, she wasn't prepared for her reaction. "I thought you were informed? Agent Booth has been taken off the case; he's a suspect in the Robitaille Murder." The woman seemed harsh with her words, but didn't mean any harm.

Bones was taken aback by her words, a suspect? How was that possible? Booth just played hockey with the guy, they were friends. She needed to call Booth, she needed answers, now. Why didn't he tell her about this? Bones found herself furious inside now, why wasn't she told? She was always left out of the loop of things, just like Booth's apparent death, she wasn't informed about that either. Although she knew why, because Sweet's thought it was best by using them as an experiment, but fact was Booth should have told her about it.

"Excuse me," Bones said grabbing her bag and jacket as she stormed out of her own office leaving the woman standing their dumbfounded.

/X/X/X/

Bones walked through the bureau and saw that Booth's door was open and he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. She froze a few feet from his door, she could tell that he was upset, maybe he didn't know about all this yet? She calmed herself and walked into his office as quite as possible. "I didn't know about this until just a few minutes ago, Bones. I'm sorry," he blurted out without looking up.

Bones stopped in her tracks and sat in front of him, "How did you -," she just shook her head. She was going to ask how he knew she was even in the room, but that wasn't a question that needed to be asked right now. Booth slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyes were glassy like he wanted to cry, but no tears were visible. "When did this happen?" she asked him sympathetically.

Booth shrugged and leaned against his desk a little more, "Early this morning I assume? Cullen came in here and said that I could either take a leave of absents until this case is over or do desk duty until then," he shook his head with a sigh and ran his hand over his face again. "I'm sorry Bones, I can't work on this case or any other with you until this is over with."

Bones nodded and sighed too. She wanted to cry, reach out and hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok but she knew for the time being it wasn't. This was going to eat him up inside because he could do this job. "This isn't your fault, Booth. Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this and before you know it we'll be working together again," she tried to sound hopeful and knew that she was failing at it miserably.

"I hate to say this Bones, but without me and my sources I don't think you'll be finding a killer any time soon," he said doubtfully.

"I have a new partner until this case is solved," she blurted out watching his head snap up to meet her gaze.

"A new partner?" he repeated. How dare they give her a new partner, she would be working with another FBI Agent, another man… that wasn't him? Booth found himself getting angry as he looked at her.

"Yeah, her name is Payton Perotta?" Bones said without enthusiasm.

Booth relaxed in his chair and took in a deep breath. A woman. She was working with another woman, which made him feel a little better. "Oh," was all he could say. He watched as she stood up in her chair and walked around his desk. He leaned back in his chair and watched as she leaned against his desk with her arms crossed defensively across her chest. The look on her face told him that she wasn't too thrilled about all of this.

"So what are you going to do since we can't work together?" she asked almost with a hurt tone.

He shrugged again, "I don't know? Desk duty I guess?" he said almost with a whisper and sigh. "Try to prove myself innocent, try to prove -,"

"Your innocent, Booth." She interrupted him.

Booth looked up at her with a soft smile and nodded. He knew he was innocent too, but now his innocents and job were in question all because of his friends murder. Bones reached her hand out and put it over top of his and squeezed it, she felt him squeeze hers back as he looked up at her.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are innocent, Booth. I promise you, we'll – I'll catch this guy… for us," she whispered squeezing his hand.

Booth grinned at her finding her hidden double meaning with her words. Whether Bones knew it or not she just confessed something huge to him.

* * *

**Chapter: 4 is coming SOON!!! Chapter: 4 will _ALSO_ contain Spoilers! I love the comments you all send to me, please let me know how I am doing. I love that my story is on the favorites and alerts of many people, you have no idea how wonderful that feels, but could you leave me some comments on here so I know how I'm really doing? I'd appercaite it VERY much and to those of you who have so far, YOU ROCK! I just love you all. Hehe ;)**


	4. Until Proven Guilty

**I'm SO sorry its been so long since I have posted! I've just been REALLY busy with school and work! I hope the wait was worth it and this chapter was satisfying enough for you BB Lovers! Kind of a teaser maybe? I'm not sure, but the next chapter will bring this all together. But no worries, there will be more chapters after that, other stories I mean. xD -wink, wink- lol But just so you know, again, _SPOILERS_ in this chapter. With names of characters and such. Like I said before, whether it really goes this way on the show, I don't know? It probably more then likely wont, but from what I read this it my interpretation of it all. So I hope you ALL enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter: 4;

Until proven guilty;

"What do you mean I can't go in there with you?" Bones said loudly looking at Agent Perotta. Booth was in the interrogation room sitting alone. Bones observed him from the other side, he appeared calm, but his fingers tapped against the metal table in front of him. She knew Booth better then anyone, she knew he was innocent.

"Exactly what I just said, Dr. Brennan, you can't go into the interrogation room with me."

"Why the hell not? We're working together on this case, so technically we are partners and when I'm partners with Booth he lets me go into the integration room with him!" she said with confidence in her voice.

"Well I'm not Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, what I do in that room is my business, your business is in the lab," Perotta retaliated.

Bones was pissed now, how dare she say that what went on in that room wasn't her business. Everything that went on in that room was her business, she and Booth solved cases together therefore their information had to be shared. Not only that, she felt protect of Booth, territorial, when it came to him, especially this, _he as her business_. "Your wrong," Temperance said turning her back to Agent Perotta while crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Booth through the glass, "Everything that goes on in that room is my business just as much as everything that goes on in my lab, in this case, is yours. I'm telling you, Booth is innocent," Bones said softly.

Perotta just sighed, she had picked up on the last few days of working with Dr. Brennan that when it came to mentioning Seeley Booth she grew tense. She grew defensive with anything she had to say about the man. Was something going on between the two of them? She wondered. "That's what I'm here to find out. I can't risk having you in the room with your former partner,"

Bones turned around to look at her, "He's still my partner!"

"Well whatever the case may be, you still can't go in there with me," she said turning on her heal to walk out of the room and into the interrogation room. Bones was heated. This woman didn't know what she was doing; she had no clue what kind of man Booth was. He risked his life for her and she was his friend, so why in the world would he kill one of his other friends? It just wasn't Booth. She was tired of hearing the saying, 'Innocent until proven guilty' she had heard it all week and the next person who said that to her was in trouble.

X/X/X/

Payton entered the room and shut the door behind her; she walked around the table to see Booth look up at her. He looked at her confused for a moment then looked behind him. When he turned back to her he shook his head, "Where's Bones?" he asked softly. If only he could see the smile on Temperance's face now.

Perotta rolled her eyes and threw the files down on the table before sitting across form him. "She's not allowed in here," she said with a cocky tone. "That's not what's important right now, Agent Booth, what is -,"

"What do you mean she's not important? She has every right to be in here," Booth said ignoring the fact that Agent Perotta was trying to further along with the interrogation.

"No on my watch, Agent Booth. I do things differently," she said leaning forward opening up one of the files. "Now, Luc Robitaille, how did you know him?" she asked sternly.

Booth grunted in frustration looking over at the mirror knowing that Bones was on the other side looking in at him. He wished he could see her face right now, know what she was thinking. He knew that not only was she pissed she couldn't come into the room with Agent Perotta, but he knew she was probably hurt too. The past week had been rough not working with her. Sure they saw each other, but not as much as he wanted to. He focused his attention back to Perotta, "He was a friend of mine, we played hockey together," Booth said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How many days a week did you see him?"

Booths brow furrowed, "Maybe twice a month?"

"But you say he's your friend?"

"Yeah so? Do you talk or see your friend's everyday?" Booth said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes. But Dr. Brennan is your friend -,"

He cut her off, "but we're also partners, she has nothing to do with this… remember?"

She grunted and leaned forward more, "So he was just acquaintance then?" she said flipping through the files once more.

"The guys and I meet up the last Saturday every month to play hockey. He was a busy person, had a job, just like everyone else."

"Did you ever go out and have drinks? Party?"

Booth sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "A few times we went out and had drinks, but the other guys were always with us. What are you getting at? And am I the only one being questioned or what? What about Chuck and Danny?" Booth asked miffed about the whole situation.

"Their in question too. But what I want to know is what you were doing last Saturday after the game? Because I spoke with Chuck and Danny and they both say that Luc and yourself were both at the game, and they offered to get drinks afterwards but you said you had to go home and take care of a few things," she said folding her hands in front of her.

Booth shrugged, "So, I had things to do, I already told you this,"

"Yes, but, your buddy Luc never showed up at the bar like he said he would."

Booth sighed once more. He was trying to get away from the bars and drinking. And it wasn't even that he drank a lot or even went to bars a lot, he just wasn't in the mood that night. Although he only saw those guys maybe a few times a month he just wanted to relax that day. Of all days not to go to Bones' for dinner or something he chose to stay home and that was no legit alibi because no one could vouch for him. He had run into this problem many times before in cases, usually when someone said they were at home or sleeping or whatever… if they were alone, they were usually guilty. But Booth knew he was innocent. "So, what does that have to do with me?" Booth asked sharply, "Let me ask you this, do you have any real physical evidence that I was even anywhere near him the night he was murdered?"

Perotta rolled her eyes, "No, we don't -," she said softly leaning more onto the table to come face to face with him, "Not yet anyhow," she said firmly.

Booth groaned and pushed his chair out and stood up abruptly. "Well then it looks like I'm free to leave then, unless you have some more dumb ass questions to ask me?" he said angrily. When he didn't get a response from her he opened the door and stormed out.

X/X/X/

Bones watched the entire interrogation from the other side of the mirror. She felt so bad for Booth; she couldn't imagine what he was going through right now with all this. She felt so guilty, this was her fault, her fault that he had to go through so much hell right now because they couldn't identify Luc's killer. There was very little evidence at the scene so finding the person who was responsible was going to be hard. Bones watched as Booth stood up from his chair, she instantly went for the door and walked out just in time to run chest to chest to him. Her hands out softly shielding his chest from hitting her own.

Booth took in a deep breath and looked down at his beautiful partner seeing her eyes slightly filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Booth," she whispered to him with sympathy. Booth looked at her confused for a moment; he wasn't sure why she was apologizing to him. She didn't do anything wrong?

Booth shook his head and placed his hand gently on her lower back, "Come on, lets get out of here," he said softly to her before they headed into the elevators. He didn't have to ask if she was hungry or if she wanted to get dinner and head back to her place, it was just a normal habit for them now. They both were silent the whole car ride. He had ordered the food and picked it up as they drove back to her place. After they were inside of her apartment, she locked her door and removed her jacket watching Booth go into the kitchen with the food.

She walked in to see him pulling out the cartons of food from the bag. He still said nothing to her, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, still she wished he would say something to her. "Booth?" she whispered walking to stand next to him.

"Bones, why did you apologize to me earlier?" he suddenly asked turning to face her fully, one hand resting against the top part of one of her table chairs.

"B –because Booth, this is all my fault," she blurted out.

Booth looked at her dumbfounded, her fault? How could she think this was her fault? "What do you mean?" he said softly looking down at her.

She hesitated for a moment and sighed looking down at the small gap between them, her arms resting at her sides, "If –if I was a better scientist, I would have found out by now who your friends killer was, then you -," she shook her head disgusted with herself. She moved to lean back against the wall. "… You wouldn't be going through all this right now," she said shaky from the tears threatening in her eyes.

Booth ran his fingers through his hair and stepped closer to her shaking his head. "Bones how can you say that?" he asked her softly.

"Because I -,"

He shook his head again cutting her off, it was a rhetorical question, "No, I mean you honestly think your bad scientist because you can't find one killer?" he asked her miffed.

"Yes and no,"

"I don't get it?"

"Yes because it's someone who killed your friend, your friend, Booth. Now you're a suspect in the case and we both know you didn't do it." She sighed and leaned up off the wall a little, their bodies in close proximity again, "It's my fault that the person hasn't been caught yet. I can't seem to find anything to tie anyone to it," she said softly.

Booth couldn't help but smile a little, "Well then we have nothing to worry about then, if you cant find anything then that means I'm off the hook," he said almost jokingly but not in a mean way.

"How can you say that, Booth? Your character and actions are being put into question and all you can think about is getting off the hard way… the wrong way?" she said almost in a furious tone. She walked past him and stormed into the living room.

Booth was taken aback by this, he was just slightly joking with her. To kind of ease the moment, he thought Bones would have known better by now. He went after her seeing her back to him, "Bones I -,"

"I don't care what you say Booth, this case isn't going to go down that way. I wont sit there and let some snooty FBI Agent talk to you like your lower then she is, talk to you like your guilty, we both know different. I know different." He watched as she walked towards her window, it was starting to rain. Booth followed close behind her, "Your better then that, Booth. You're a good man and I know your innocent, I just –I have to find a way -," she whispered then sniffed. "Someway," she whispered once more.

Booth was shocked at how much she had just said to him, he moved close behind her and put his hands on her shoulders making her turn around to face him only she wouldn't. Her head was hung low, "Hey," he said softly moving his fingers to her chin to make her look up at him and when he did, he saw tears in her eyes. Booth's heart was breaking at that moment; she really did care about him. More then he thought and probably more then he deserved. "Temperance, I have no doubt in mind that you'll find the guy who killed Luc," he said softly letting his chocolate eyes waver between her own. He watched as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, he instantly moved his hand to her cheek whipping them away with the pad of his thumb.

Bones closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the touch of his hand on her cheek, it was intoxicating, she shouldn't have gotten so much pleasure just from a touch. But she did. Bones opened her eyes to see him still looking at her with a soft smile on his lips, "I promise you I will Booth, I don't care what I have do to, I'll find who did this -," she whispered seriously to him.

Booth nodded and lowered himself a little to her height to meet her eye level. Bones breath hitched watching his face come closer to her own. She watched as his face came in closer to hers, this was it he was going to kiss her. Was she ready? Bones wasn't sure; yes… no… yes she was ready. She closed her eyes waiting for it to happen, but instead she felt the soft stubble of his cheek brush against her own and brush a little again her lips. His lips pressed firmly against the side of her cheek, "I have no doubt that you will, Temperance," he whispered against her cheek before slowly pulling back to look at her face.

Her face and neck were flush probably just as much as his was he was sure. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her and that what she was saying to him right now meant everything to him. But of course being Seeley Booth he couldn't do it. Not with his partner… his best friend, Temperance Brennan. When it came to her he felt like virginal school boy all over again.

But like he had told her once before, _In time_. It would happen soon, when the moment was right he was positive it would happen. And it wasn't just a kiss he was referring too, it was so much more then that.

* * *

**So? What did you think? PLEASE let me know, I want to be sure that I'm making this interesting for you all to read and enjoy! Chapter: 5 is COMING SOON!!! xo.**


	5. It Works Out In The End

**WOW! Its been so long! I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait for this chapter! Life has been hectic for me! There isnt much action in this chapter, I did this because the next chapter [which you will be happy, or at least I hope happy to know, that I have started on already] is going to have a lot of action in it. && SPOILERS! But this is all BB, also some of you may notice that in a few chapters back I said Booth would be coming over to her house for Thanksgiving, I changed that in this chapter to Christmas. Sorry for the change but it was more appropriate concidering its a few days away. So with that said I hope you like this chapter so far, the next one should be up tomorrow night? Or Tuesday afternoon, either way it will be up soon because I am excited to write it!**

**Also I want to thank; ScullyBones, HawkAngel XD, whisperallthethingsyoushould and GillianRyan for all your consistant awsome comments on all the chapters I've done so far! It means so much to me! Its the people like you who make me want to keep writing, as well as everyone else who has commented me. It means the world to me. Its nice to know all the time I've spent writing this is apperciated!**

**Enjoy! xox. **

* * *

Chapter: 5;

It works out in the end;

Booth sat at his desk looking out the window. It had been a hell of week, being accused of murdering one of his friends was one of the worst things he had ever gone through. If it wasn't for Bones he would still be going through all the interrogations and bureau hassles. He knew all along, as well as everyone else he worked with, that he was innocent from the get go, but when people were accused of a crime like that, murder, they do everything they can to prove their selves innocent. Booth had spent a lot of his time this week doing that.

"_I don't know how I could have missed this before!" Bones called out circling the table with the remains on it. _

_Booth and Hodgins were on the opposite side of the table watching her as she appeared to find something new. "What is it Bones?" Booth asked her leaning down in front of the table to see what she was looking at it. _

"_I can prove your innocent, Booth!" she said happily leaning up removing her gloves and pulling out her cell phone. "__Polypropylene glycol," she said dialing out on her phone looking at a stunned Hodgins and a confused Booth. _

Booth chuckled to himself thinking back on yesterday's events. Bones found something that changed all the signs from his direction to someone else they were investigating in the murder of Luc. At the moment she said all that he could have grabbed her up and kissed her senseless for being such a wonderful scientist and an even better friend… partner. But of course he didn't. He just thanked her a dozen times with one of their 'guy hugs' it pleased Booth to know that not only did she prove his innocents in the case, but that she was happy with herself. She stopped blaming herself because she couldn't find anything to tie someone else to the murder.

It hurt Booth more to know that Bones could actually accuse herself as being a bad scientist. Bones wasn't a bad anything in his eyes. She was perfect even with some of her non-human faults. But she was working on those with his help of course. Booth was brought out of his daze when he heard a faint knock on his door, he turned in his chair to see a beautiful woman standing there with a smile pressed to her perfect lips.

_His partner. His Bones._

"Wasn't I right?" she said with a grin walking into his office.

"About what?" he teased with a grin leaning forward on his desk watching her look out the window for a moment seeing snow starting to fall.

"It all works out in the end," she whispered looking back at him. She walked over and leaned on his desk as he sat in his chair next to her.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her, god she was beautiful. Booth took that moment to look over her face thoroughly; he had done it a million times before. He knew every curve and beauty blemish on her face. He looked down with his eyes seeing her get that somewhat uneasy look on her face with him looking at her like he was. "So what did you do last night?" he blurted out.

She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest; it wasn't a defensive move which was good. "Got some take out and worked on my book," she said casually. Last night was Booth's night to get Parker and although he invited her to come to the diner with him and Parker for dinner she still didn't want to interfere in his time with his son. "How was the celebration with Parker?"

Booth smiled and folded his hands behind his head, "It was nice. I never explained everything to Parker about what was going on, but I explained to him that it was all over and that everything with me and my job would be fine. So he was happy." Booth sucked some air between his teeth and sighed. He felt relaxed now, more relaxed then he had felt in a long time.

Bones could see it too and she was happy that he finally had a chance to breathe without worrying. "I'm glad. So is Rebecca still taking Parker for Christmas?" Bones asked a little hesitantly. She knew he was touchy on the subject. She didn't want to ruin the moment by making him sad, but she wanted to make sure he was still coming over for dinner at her apartment.

Booth frowned a little and leaned his elbows on his desk while looking down. He hated to think he would be without Parker again this year for Christmas. Bones straightened up and uncrossed her arms, she could see that the subject made him sad maybe a little uneasy so she stepped away a little. Booth's eyes shot to her, his face softened seeing the look on her face. "If you're asking if I'm still coming over on Christmas, the answer is yes. Rebecca and her new boyfriend are taking Parker to Miami," Booth said a little disgusted.

Bones leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Booth. I can't imagine how you feel, not being able to have him again for Christmas," she said softly. Rebecca did this to him last year too, although Parker escaped to the bureau, Booth still had to take him back to his mothers after he gave her … her family their Christmas tree. Bones smiled at the memory and saw Booth smiling at her; he must have been thinking the same thing she thought?

She moved her hand off his shoulder and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before moving around the other side of his desk. Booth stood up abruptly seeing her act as if she was about to leave. He put his hands in his pockets and walked around his desk, leaning on it a little, Bones standing not even a few inches away from him. "You leaving?" he asked softly, almost hurt.

Brennan frowned some, why did he seem so hurt now? _Maybe it was because you just mentioned him not having his son for Christmas again this year and then you make a sudden move to leave, not so good, Temperance!_ She chuckled a little, "I have to get a few things from my office before they lock up for the holiday break, besides that I have some shopping to do still," she said slightly blushing. She still had to get Booth's gift, it took her so long to figure out what she was going to get him, but she finally came up with the perfect gift.

Booth caught onto her slight blush and maybe thought it was for him? He was sure, so he decided to just joke with her a little, "Ah, I see, you still have to get my gift huh? Don't worry Bones I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it," he said with a proud chuckle.

Bones rolled her eyes, "Yes well, I hope that you will like it Booth, after all your not the easiest person to buy for you know!" she said seriously.

Seeley laughed and shook his head. "Me?" he pointed to himself, "I highly doubt that Bones! You have no idea how hard it was for me to … to you know, pick out your gift, for you sometimes it can be so difficult!" he said almost hysterically with laughter.

Her eyebrows furrowed inward, "What's that supposed to mean?" she said a little hurt and confused.

Booth leaned up and shook his head knowing that he said it the wrong way, sometimes he forgot how literal she could be. "I mean that when it comes to getting gifts for you, its hard for me to pick out the right thing," he said almost bashfully. Sure Booth gave her little things before, Jasper the pig and the Brainy Smurf, but those weren't gifts, they were just reminders to her that someone cared… that someone was listening to her. "I always wanna make sure it's perfect, that you'll –you'll like it." He blushed.

"Oh," she said softly biting the side of her lip feeling her cheeks get hot. "Well I love everything you've ever given me so far, Booth," she said with a smile. "I should, um, I should get going," she said pointing behind her turning her heal to leave. She turned around to see him right behind her as if he was going to stop her before she could leave, they were inches apart again. She looked into his eyes, "So I'll see you on Thursday?" she whispered almost breathlessly.

Booth smiled at her and nodded, "I'll be there… with bells on," he chuckled.

Temperance looked at him confused, "Well I know its Christmas and all Booth, but I'm sure wearing bells it's a little much."

Seeley laughed and rubbed his eyes, "It's an expression Bones, I'm not really coming over with bells on, just … don't you have stuff to do?" he grinned at her motioning his hand to the door.

"Ohhh, right!" She chuckled getting his little expression, about the bells. She smirked at him and turned on her heal to leave again, this time when she got to the door she turned to see him standing in the same spot looking at her. "Thursday, right?" she said softly.

"Thursday." He simply said watching her smile before disappearing completely from his depth perception. Booth stood there smiling like an idiot, whether Bones knew it or not, the fact that she was so dead set on him being at her house on Christmas, and not spending it alone, meant so much to him.

* * *

**Not as long as the others I know but its been hectic for me lately. Sooo tell me, how did you like this little BB chapter!? Chapter: 6 -Stealing Seeley is coming soon.**


	6. Stealing Seeley

**As promised, here is Chapter: 6! I'm very excited for you all to read this chapter. I had a fun time writing it. Maybe towards the end it seems a little OOC for Bones, but still after everything they have been through, its what I think she may have done? Then again, this is my view of how Bones/Booth are so to me it fits. Anyhow, a few SPOILERS are in this chapter. Again, I'm sure it will not play out in the show this way, but the idea is the same. ;) **

**I will shut up now, so you call can read this.**

**Enjoy! xox.**

* * *

Chapter: 6;

Stealing Seeley;

Day; Thursday –Christmas Day

Location; Temperance Brennan's Apartment

Time; 2:27 p.m.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with anything?" Max Brennan asked watching his daughter from the kitchen table as she stirred the mashed potato's.

Temperance chuckled and tapped the stirring spoon on the side of the pot while turning around to face her father. It was nice spending Christmas with him. She wished Russ could have made it this time, but he had his own family now. What would make this even better was when Booth showed up. Temperance impatiently checked her clock; Booth was almost a half hour late. She called his cell phone twice already and he didn't answer. She never jumped to conclusions, but if he didn't answer his phone for her after her first try, or at least attempt to call her back, she worried. Much like she was now.

She walked over to the table and stood two chairs down from where her father was sitting and smiled at him, "Everything is done actually, now all we have to do is wait for Booth," she said softly tapping her fingers against the back of the chair.

Max could see how antsy she was. He was a father. Her father. Whether his daughter wanted to admit it or not, Booth meant something to her. Maybe he didn't know the extent of just _how much_ but he knew there were feelings there not only on her end but on Booth's as well. They were just jumping around how they felt for each other, it amused Max actually. He knew that when the moment was right they would express how they felt for one another. All he wanted for his daughter was for her to have someone and be happy. She deserved someone who would love her and take care of her; although she was independent she needed someone to give her the emotional –human support that she couldn't provide herself. He knew that Seeley Booth was just that man.

"Booth bringing Parker with him?" Max asked trying to get her mind off of how late Seeley was.

Bones pulled the chair out and sat in it looking over at her father, "Rebecca and her new boyfriend are taking Parker to Miami this year," Bones simply said while resting her elbow on the table and cupping the side of her neck. "I don't think its fair to Booth, he -," she was cut off by the sudden sound of her phone ringing. Temperance jumped up enthusiastically and grabbed her phone walking into the living room leaving Max in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Booth?"

"Hey -,"

"Where are you? You're a half hour late!" she said softly. "Did you change your mind? Are you not coming over now?" she asked a little hurt.

Booth sighed hearing the hurt tone in her voice, "Of course not Bones. I'm still coming, I'm a block away from your apartment, I had a few things to take care of," he simply said.

"Oh," she said walking over to her window to see if she saw his SUV anywhere in the billion of cars below. "Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine, just some last minute stuff –that's all," he smiled as he stopped at a red light. "Look I'll be there in less then two minutes," he said softly turning his right signal on.

"Ok," she simply said smiling as they both hung the phone up together. She turned around to see her father standing in the living room. "That was Booth, he's on his way."

X/X/X/

Booth tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn green. For Christmas day the traffic was chaotic. Most of the snow started to melt, it was cold out, all the expected weather for December in D.C. Booth looked over at his passenger seat, there was a bottle of wine and a small box wrapped in red shinny paper. It was Bones' present. It took him awhile to figure out the perfect gift for her, that was what took him so long. He had to pick it up; it was something he had specially made for her. He hoped that she would like it; it was a one of a kind gift. She was one of a kind and well she deserved so much more, but nonetheless, Booth hoped that she would like it.

Once the light turned green Booth made a right and drove down Dioxin Street. He slowed the SUV and made another right turn into the parking garage of her apartment building. He didn't see the door man anywhere; did they give him the day off because it was Christmas? Booth didn't think they did things like that, for security reasons. It was the whole point of having a door man to begin with? Booth ignored it and drove on into the parking garage. It was filled with cars; thank goodness he had his own spot next to her car when he came to visit.

Booth pulled into his parking spot and cut the engine off. He fumbled for his phone again and pressed two to speed dial Bones. He heard it ring once and then she picked up, he chuckled, "Hey, I'm here Bones," he said softly gathering the bottle of wine and her gift in his free hand before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Do you want me to meet you downstairs?" she asked happily.

"No that's alright. Hey what happened to your doorman? He get the day off?" Booth asked taking two steps away from his SUV balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder before putting the bottle of wine under his arm and holding her gift carefully in his hand.

"No, he should be down there? Will you be able to get in?" she said a little dumbfounded.

He chuckled, "I should have no problem, see you in a minute," he said before flipping his phone shut. He put the phone in the pocket of his black jacket and looked around hearing a car go by up ahead on the second floor of the buildings parking garage. He looked behind him and saw it approach carefully as though the person was looking for a spot. Seeley just continued walking his mind spinning. _I hope she likes this! I hope she doesn't think I'm a total sap for thinking to get her something like this? _Seeley chuckled at his thoughts and heard squealing tires behind him.

As he turned around he felt pain. The impact of the front bumper of the car hit his legs causing his body to be thrown a few feet from where he was standing. The wine bottle flew even further, it shattered against the concrete and the small box with Bones' gift in it skidded underneath a nearby car.

Pain. Rage. Confusion. Helplessness. A total pit of darkness was the last thing Seeley Booth felt.

X/X/X/

Once Temperance hung up the phone for the second time with Booth she walked into the kitchen and turned the potato's off the stove and placed them in a small white dish. She placed them next to the dish of macaroni and cheese she made especially for Booth on the table. Max walked into the kitchen and chuckled looking at the food she had on the table, "Mac and cheese?" he looked up at his daughter seeing her smile.

"Its for Booth, he –he likes how I make it," she blushed slightly and turned around instantly facing away from her father. _Why are you blushing? Its macaroni and cheese … for Booth! _Brennan laughed lightly and got the rest of the things to prepare the table, Max walked over and grabbed some glasses and helped her place everything on the table. Bones left the kitchen for a moment and walked down the hall into her bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. The red dress she had on was one of her favorites, it was a casual dress, yet one that Booth had never seen her in before.

The somewhat plunging v-neck line complimented her perfect natural cleavage and the rest of the dress was form fitting to every curve of her body. She wore it nicely, just like everything Temperance wore, it was classy and not overly done or overly exposing her body. She looked at the corner of the mirror onto the reflection of her bed. There sat a big box wrapped up in shiny gold paper and a red bow on top. She was proud of her gift to him, it was something she bought him about two months ago, she was meaning to give it to him for his birthday, but he insisted that she didn't get him anything this year.

Usually she would argue over something so silly, but she figured Christmas was the perfect time to give it to him, he couldn't reject it then. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that ten minutes had past already. Bones looked at the clock by her bed, _3:02, where the hell is Booth?_ She thought to herself.

Bones walked out of her bedroom and down the hall seeing her father sitting at the table patiently. She would have laughed at the look on his face, he looked like a seven year old waiting to open his gifts or something, but she was too ticked off because Booth hadn't shown up yet. "Thought you said Booth was on his way up?" he said softly.

Bones walked towards her living room, "That's what he said," she called back walking over to her phone. Just as she picked it up and hit two to speed dial him, his number flashed on her screen. She quickly hit the answer button and put the phone up to her ear, "Booth, where-,"

"_If you want to see Seeley Booth again you will not get the FBI involved. You will wait for my second call." _

Temperance dropped her phone instantly as her chest felt a hard pressure against it. She couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. No, this was some sick joke. It couldn't be real. Max rushed into the living room to see his daughter standing there like she was lost, he waved his hand in front of her, "Temperance, honey, what's wrong?" he asked her hysterically concerned.

She pushed past him and flung her front door open before running down the hall to the stairs. Max ran after her. She could have taken the elevator it would have been quicker, but her adrenaline was pumping and the only thing on her mind at that moment was if this was some sort of joke? Bones pushed the doors open to the parking garage and ran towards the area her car was. She knew Booth usually parked his SUV next to her car. She ran past broken glass that was shattered on the ground, red flowed in a stream on the concrete. Red wine. She looked around frantically as if this was a dream, she needed to wake up. "Booth?" she yelled out.

Her father busted through the doors slightly panting as she jogged his way over towards her. He stopped to look around as well and examine the bottle of broken wine on the ground. "Temperance, what happened?" Max asked her again.

"He's got Booth," she simply said hysterically. She rushed over to his SUV and everything looked fine, nothing was broken into and the doors were still locked. She walked around to the other side and everything looked fine. She looked past her father and on the ground, something red was shining under another car. She ran towards him and got on her hands and knees and slid her body half way under the car to grab the shiny red thing.

"What are you doing?" Max asked her watching her pull herself out from under the car and stand on her feet. She looked at the box, it was a gift. She looked up at her dad for a minute then back at the box. _This cant be happening!_ She thought to herself feeling the tears started to flood down her face. Her heart raced in her chest her breathing became less and less it seemed. She looked down at the small gift box in her hand and blinked away more of her tears.

_To: Temperance –Merry Christmas –__Your friend__, __Your Partner__, __Lo__, With Love, Booth_

The Your friend, Your Partner and the Lo part were all crossed out and at the end it finally said, With Love, Booth. Bones' heart hurt, it ached it was pounding so hard in her chest. She had no idea what the gift was, but just his simple words, that was a gift enough to her. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. When she opened her eyes she saw more red, a pool of red. Blood. She rushed over to it and looked down, it was Booth's blood. She knew it.

She looked at the gift in her hand again and flipped open the little card that had the _To: Temperance –With Love, Booth_ written on it and fell to her knees. Max rushed over to her side and knelt down beside her and gripped her shoulders. He could see her face red and splotchy the tears flooded down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Temperance, sweetheart," he said loudly shaking her a little. She seemed to be catatonic at that moment. He shook her again, "Temperance!" he said almost shouting.

Her eyes averted up to her father's, "He's got him, t –the –the Gravediggers got Booth!"

* * *

**Love me? Hate me? What do you think so far? _Please_ R&R! I love getting comment feed back from you all! Oh also, the underline of Your friend, Your Partner and the Lo part is supposed to show you that its crossed out. I cant have a strike in the words so the underline is to show you that. ;) Also its a little OOC for the Gravedigger, but it goes along with Ch.7! Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE comment and let me know how I'm doing so far and what you think of this chapter! -Chapter: 7 Not Without You is coming soon! xo.**


	7. Race Against Time

**Sorry its been so long! I've been REAL busy with ... well my life lately! Lol. But I finally got this chapter finished today, and started working a little on Chapter: 8. I know I said this was going to be called 'Not withtout you' but I wanted to wait so I that will be Chapter: 8. ;) Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter! Uhh, there is a tiny SPOILER in here just to make you all aware. ;D**

* * *

Chapter: 7

Race against time;

It felt like someone had taken all the energy out of him. He felt weak, his body was numb. His legs hurt. Oh god did his legs hurt. Booth slowly opened his eyes, he was flat on his back, he couldn't see anything around him, there wasn't much light but not only that his vision was a little blurry. As he began to raise his head he felt a siring pain travel from his neck up through his skull. He grunted and closed his eyes again moving his hand to the back of his neck. He could feel two probing marks burnt into his flesh. Seeley's mind was racing; he didn't know what to think at this point? What happened?

"_Where are you? You're a half hour late! Did you change your mind? Are you not coming over now?" Bones asked him._

"_Of course not Bones. I'm still coming, I'm a block away from your apartment, I had a few things to take care of,"_

"_Is everything ok?" _

"_Yeah, everything is fine, just some last minute stuff –that's all, look I'll be there in less then two minutes,"_

Booth searched his mind for answers, what happened to him? He was just talking to Bones not minutes ago. Wasn't he? He slowly opened his eyes and began to sit up, he was good at ignoring pain, especially when he was pissed off and right now Seeley Booth was beyond pissed. His eyes fluttered open and closed for a few moments before he picked something in dark to focus on. Was he alone? Was Bones in there with him? Booth finally felt around with his hands, the area he was in was small. He could feel panic start to rise in his chest, what the hell was going on?

X/X/X/

Bones paces back and forth in her office waiting for the others to arrive. How could this be happening? She spoke to him not moments before he said he was on his way up and in that time he disappeared. She tried to stray her mind away from the worst. _Death._ Sure when he faked his death before she compartmentalized very well with it. But that was only to show everyone else that there were no real emotional feelings there, that she and Booth at nothing but a strict partnership/friendship. In the silent's of her home when she was by herself she wept for hours.

She asked the god that Booth believed in why he did that to him? How could he take someone so special away from her… again! And now Bones found herself asking the same questions over in her mind. This just wasn't fair, why did everyone she cared about get taken away from her? Bones stopped in her tracks when she heard commotion outside of her door. She grabbed her lab jacket and slipped it on seeing everyone dressed nicely walking towards the platform.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela asked her miffed. Temperance never explained to anyone what was going on, she just told them to be at the lab as soon as possible.

"It's Booth… he's been … he's been… the gravedigger has him!" she said without looking at any of them while she swiped her card to walk up onto the platform.

They all followed her stunned by her words. "How do you know that?" Cam asked her.

"I spoke with him not moments before I got a phone call saying that if I wanted to see him again not to get the FBI involved." Bones sighed and looked around the platform at everyone, "We have to find him," she said softly her eyes treating tears again but nothing falling on her cheeks.

X/X/X/

"Bones!?" Seeley called out in pain feeling around for any sign that he wasn't alone. So help who ever did this to him, if they laid a hand on Temperance they were going to be in a hell of a lot more pain then what he was feeling right now. Booth tried to sit up a little better to crawl to the other end of whatever the hell he was in. But when he put his hands to his knees he could feel something warm and wet, by the pain he felt he knew that it was his own blood. He just wished he could remember everything that had happened to him?

"_Do you want me to meet you downstairs?"_

"_No that's alright."_

Seeley rubbed his eyes remembering a little of his conversation with Bones. She never came downstairs though, not that he remembered anyhow. He was just walking up towards the elevators with her gift and wine, it was Christmas. Booth could feel the anger rise up in his chest as he thought about everything, what a good Christmas this was going to be. Thank god he didn't have Parker; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to his son. Booth finally leaned up on his hands and pushed against one of the walls that were caving him in. He could see a small window opening and peaked through it. That was where the small light was coming through, he saw nothing but water.

_Water? Where the hell am I?_

X/X/X/

Everyone gathered around the 20' inch monitor that kept replaying the video of what happened to Booth. Luckily the parking garage in Temperance's building had security cameras in every corner so they had three different angles of what happened. Bones stood back watching, after seeing it the first time she saw all she needed too. She watched his smile when he was on the phone talking to her. _Why didn't I just go down there and meet him? This wouldn't have happened to him, this … this is all your fault Temperance!_ She thought to herself. Brennan caught herself frowning as the tears started to burn her eyes again, she turned away from the screen and dropped her hands to her sides trying to calm herself a little better.

"Do you think you can get a clearer view of the licenses plate?" Cam asked Angela.

"That's what I'm trying to do; the resolution isn't the best on these things."

Bones sighed and turned around once more seeing the video being very slowly played as Angela tried to get different angles of the number on the plates.

"How do we know for sure this is the gravedigger?" Hodgins asked Dr. Brennan.

Temperance looked at him and shrugged lightly, "I just know-,"

"I mean hitting Booth with the car is one inclination that it's the gravedigger and the phone call, but sweetie when he got you," Angela started to say before looking back at her best friend with sympathy on her face, "he used the cattle prod." Angela searched Bones' face for any sign that she knew she might be wrong, "It's a little out of character for him I guess -,"

"I just know it's him Ang! Ok, please can you just work on getting the license number so we can find who did this?" Bones snapped. Everyone looked at her a little surprised, Temperance had the instant look of regret on her face she opened her mouth to apologize but Angela cut her off.

"It's ok sweetie. We're all worried about Booth, we're gonna find him, I promise!" Angela then turned back to the computer to try and get a better resolution of the numbers.

Bones had no doubt in her mind that they would find him somehow, but it was a race against time. They had no idea where he was how much breathing time he was going to have in the space of wherever it was he was at. She and Hodgins luckily had ways to contact the others and it wasn't that she didn't thing Booth was smart, because he was, but she knew he wouldn't be able to figure things out like that. The way to text through the cell phone or use an airbag to blow the windshield off of the car to get to freedom.

In the video though the man… woman whoever it was picked him up with no problem and put him the back of the vehicle and drove off. Was he locked away in a car? Bones felt her hands trembling as she braced herself against one of the lab tables.

"I got it!" Angela shouted.

X/X/X/

Booth pushed hard against the walls of the box he was in. At least he thought it was a box? Not a paper box obliviously because it would have soaked in the water he was apparently in, but what else could it be? It was odd shaped with walls that hollowed out. _Why the hell are you thinking about the shape of this damned thing… think of a way out Seeley. What would Bones do?_ He thought to himself pushing as hard as he could. Even if he did break the thing open, it was winter out and if he was in water where was he? How far down in the water was he? He would probably die trying to swim to the top.

Booth knew he couldn't think like that now, he had to try to think positive … as positive as he could in his situation. But whatever was going to happen to him he just hoped that Bones got her gift and she knew that he had it made especially for her. He also hoped that whatever she did she didn't tell Parker or his brother what was going on. Of course they were for different reasons, but still it would be safer this way.

X/X/X/

As Cam ran the license number from the car Bones called Jared to let him know what was going on with his brother. Although he and Booth were on small speaking terms right now, they were still family and if Booth taught her anything, it was that you did anything for family no matter how pissed you were at them. She thought about calling Rebecca to tell her what was going on, but she didn't want to risk her saying anything to Parker. He was just a little boy and wouldn't understand any of this.

Bones looked down at her hands, the small box that she found out in the parking garage with the _With Love, Booth_ card on it, her gift, stayed unwrapped. She couldn't bring herself to open it, not now; she had to wait until they found him. This wasn't Christmas to her; it had been ruined by someone taking her partner away from her.

"We got a name!" Cam said out loud for everyone to hear.

Bones snapped out of her thoughts and directed her attention to Cam as she gave the paper to Temperance, "Carlos Velasco," Bones said reading the name on the paper. She looked at the mans picture and shook her head, "This man is too old; he's eighty-seven there is no way that was him in that video tape!" she said looking at everyone.

They all agreed with her that the man in the picture was way too old to do a crime like this. "Either the car was stolen or he had someone else do it," Hodgins said looking over Temperance's shoulder at the picture. "There's an address listed," he said pointing under the name.

Bones started to take off her lab jacket when Jared walked through the front doors. "What the hell is going on?" he asked slightly hysterical as he walked up towards the platform.

Bones pushed him back with her hand so the alarm wouldn't go off, "I'll explain on the way," she said to him as he looked at her confused.

"Sweetie you just can't go over there like that, you need to have -,"

"He said if I get the FBI involved I'll never see Booth again," Bones said slipping on her jacket with her back to the platform pulling Jared with her. "I cant let him down!"

X/X/X/

"So how do you know this gravedigger guy has Seeley?" Jared asked somewhat calmly now holding onto the dashboard bar as Temperance sped through the streets. He watched her intently; she didn't seem to breathe, not since they got into the car and she started to drive away from the Jeffersonian. He could only imagine what his brother looked like when he had to save her. He could remember speaking to Seeley on the phone when he sometimes talked about things that had happened to her. The conversations would be intense; he knew his brother and knew that Temperance Brennan was the center of his universe next to Parker.

"Because it happened to me before, me and Hodgins, it didn't happen this way, something is off this time, but I know it's him," she said with a crack in her voice as her eyes stayed glued to the road.

Jared didn't say anything else, he remembered his brother mentioning something about it before?

Bones stopped the car abruptly as they came to a small house in the nice Hispanic part of town in D.C. She didn't wait for Jared to get out, she just walked up towards the door stepping in piles of snow before she knocked loudly. "Hey, wait a minute, you don't have badge, what makes you think this guy is going to let you in?" Jared asked walking up beside her.

"I have a way of talking to people Jared," she said looking up at him as the door opened a little. Bones swallowed hard seeing a little old man with glasses pushed up on his nose and a cane in his hand, his breath hard in the winter air. "Mr. Velasco? Carlos Velasco?" she said without waiting for him to speak, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan -,"

"Ah, yes, I know you. What can I help you with?" he said politely opening the door a little more. "It's a little cold. If you don't mind I'd like to close the door," he said motioning with his hand for them to come in.

"Uh, Thanks," Bones said looking up wearily at Jared. Now a killer would never welcome someone into their home, would they? Not like that? This wasn't going the way Bones planned. She sighed and walked into the living room as Carlos closed the door and very slowly made his way towards his chair in the living room. When he sat down so did Jared, Bones didn't intent on staying long and besides she wasn't here to get chummy with the old man, she wanted answers. "I want to know where my partner is," she blurted out looking down at the old man in his chair.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand?" he said looking up at her confused.

"My partner, Seeley Booth, I want to know where he is," she said loudly. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Excuse me, but Miss. Brennan I have no idea who he is or where he would be at?" Mr. Velasco said to her calmly.

"Your car was used to run him down and kidnap him today." Her voice now angry as she looked down at the old man, "Now where is he?" she said once more not looking at him this time.

Jared sat up a little on the couch across from Carlos, "No offence here or anything, but its more then obvious that you don't drive so could you tell us who used your car today?" Jared asked calmly.

Bones was getting pissed, there was no time to be calm, Booth was on a thin line of time here. She glanced over at the wall seeing a picture, she walked over to it examining it closely. Her hand went over her mouth as took in a deep breath.

Jared got up from the couch and walked over to her, "What is it?" he asked looking at the picture wondering what she saw.

She turned around looking at Jared then at Carlos, "I know who did this, I know who did this too Booth!"

* * *

**Soooo, Love me? Hate me? ;) Let me know! Comments will determine how fast I post my next Chapter!!**


	8. Not Without You

**So here it is! Chapter: 8. I wanted to post it before tonights Bones return! This has SPOILERS in it, not very big ones though just so you all know! Sorry if it wasnt the outcome you all wanted, but thats why I'm writing more chapters. XD && this may seem OOC for Booth in some cases, but again, this is my story and this is how I think he would react. Everyone panics we're only human. Thank you all for your comments! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 8

Not without you;

Time; 7:45 p.m.

Booth pushed hard with his feet against the wall of the 'box' he was in. It was starting to get darker, his body was frozen to the point he was numb, but the pain in his legs never subsided. It hurt worse when he tried to use them to break out of wherever it was he was at, but he had no choice what else could he do? He knew one thing for sure he couldn't give up. He just couldn't. No matter how much pain he was in or how cold he was, getting out of the place he was in was up to him, no one else. He knew Bones and he knew that she wouldn't give up until she found him; although his memory was hazy he knew that whoever did this had to have covered their ass. Or at least they better have because when he got out of there he was going to make sure they paid.

X/X/X/

Temperance was furious at this point. This son-of-a-bitch took Booth. He took the one thing that meant _everything_ to her. Once Temperance and Jared got back to her car she called Cam to ask for an address. She wasn't aloud to involve the FBI so she had to go in alone and take this guy herself. Of course she had Jared with her but he wasn't FBI. He didn't even have a gun on him, he was just muscle. Bones said the directions out loud and made Jared copy them down. She hung up with Cam and sped through the busy streets of D.C. to get to her destination.

She was so angry inside, how would she react once she got there? Would she jump on him and beat him to a bloody pulp or would she act rational? No she probably wouldn't, this was Booth after all. It was his life in danger and hoped that he was still alive. Booth had went to great lengths for her in the past to save her life and now it was her turn to show him how much she cared. Although she thought he probably already knew, still it was something she _had_ to do.

Bones parked her car in front of a large apartment building. It was almost just as nice as hers. She didn't say much to Jared on the way there and she wasn't saying much to him now, "When we get up there, stay out of my way," she said to him without looking at him. Jared had been warned of Bones' controlling side and he wasn't about to get in the way, especially if it meant helping to find his brother. Bones couldn't wait to take the elevator, the stairs would be a bitch to climb up but she didn't care. She raced seven flights up before flinging the door open and running down the hall to look for door 721. Jared was just a hair behind her, for a woman in high heal boots she sure could run fast.

Once Bones got to the door she pounded on it with her fist. She tried opening the door before Jared stopped her. "Hey now, Bones you can't go breaking into someone home like that!" he said to her backing away seeing the look on her face.

"I said not to get in my way, besides it was unlocked!" she pushed past him and opened the door looking around for any sign of _him_.

"_If you want to see Seeley Booth again,"_

Bones stopped in her tracks as Jared ran into her a little from behind, "what is it?" he whispered.

She put her hand up to shush him, "did you hear that?" she whispered back following the voice. She walked down a long hallway and busted open the last door at the end of the hall. There he stood cell phone in hand making his second call, as promised.

He turned around dropping the phone, _Booth's phone,_ charging after her to make a run for it before she got her knee up in time to tag him right in the crotch. He went to the floor moaning in pain holding himself before Bones went down after him grabbing him up by the shirt with one hand as the other flew back and came crashing down into his face. "Where the hell is he? Where's Booth!" she yelled before feeling Jared trying to push her back a little so the guy could talk.

X/X/X/

"Alright Seeley don't think about how cold it is or how much pain your in… or the fact that you might die in here, just push hard and pray for the best," Booth told himself in the silent's of his 'box.' He used his hands to lift himself a little off the floor and pushed his feet completely against the wall using all of his strength he had left to try and break free. His mind was spinning, thoughts of Temperance… his son and a life that he may never have if he didn't find a way out of there. With a grunt in frustration he stopped pushing and fell back trying to catch his breath.

His chest tightened as he trembled and coughed. _Good God, I am going to die in here!_ Seeley thought to himself.

X/X/X/

"It was my duty to do this, if Dr. Hodgins would have never contacted me I would have never gotten this idea!" Thomas Vega shouted back to Dr. Brennan as she stood before him.

Jared had him in a pretty good hold now just in case he tried to get away anywhere. "What do you mean if Dr. Hodgins never contacted you?" Bones asked quickly.

"He's obsessed with the Gravedigger! That's all he would talk about, he wanted to know more… he wanted to know everything I know about him, he thought maybe he could find him," Thomas shot back. He laughed lightly and touched his bloody lip trying to struggle out of Jared grasp only to feel him hold onto him tighter.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Bones said angry. This had nothing to do with Hodgins; the well known K&R guy was just wasting her time and Booth's.

"He's gone. The Gravedigger is dead Dr. Brennan." He smiled coldheartedly at her, "as I explained to your college the Gravedigger hasn't taken any new victims since he kidnapped you and him. Its my duty to do this, to continue what he did. He made me a very wealthy man and this is my thank you to him," he said calmly with a sick grin on his face.

Bones grunted and snatched him up by his shirt as Jared held him and punched him again in the face. "Tell me where Booth is damnit!" she yelled.

X/X/X/

Booth sat up on his hands once more and stretched his legs out against the wall pushing again. He could hear something snap it wasn't anything on him it was one of the walls; they were finally starting to budge. With a sigh he stopped to catch his breath again, his body was like ice, he was shivering so hard his brain rattled. Thoughts stirred in his mind again about a future that he wanted. One that he wanted with _Bones_. She meant everything to him and god help him if he got out of here he would tell her just how much she meant to him. Maybe not right away but he would someday like he planned. Just sooner.

The only thing getting him through this, the only things that were keeping him alive with hope were Parker and Temperance. _Just one more time Seeley!_ Booth sat up again and this time slammed his feet into the wall causing it to break completely. Booth was in a pit of ice instantly. Water surrounded him causing his body to burst internally with pain.

X/X/X/

Time; 8:57 p.m.

Bones had called the cops when she was Vega's apartment they took him away while she called the others for backup. She and Jared raced out of the building and towards the Potomac River. Bones' mind was spinning what if they got there and he was dead? There was no way he could survive in this cold weather like that, especially in the water. He would freeze to death. All she could do now is hope, praying never seemed logical to her so she did do that. She just hoped that when they got there that he was ok and still alive.

Bones parked the car hearing ambulances in the background coming their way. She and Jared searched the area to see if they saw anything, Vega put him in a yellow toy submarine. He finally confessed everything after realizing he had done so many things wrong. For an expert on the Gravedigger he did a very bad job of imitating him.

"There!" Bones yelled pointing out towards one of the large rocks in the river. The water wasn't completely frozen over so it was easy for her to walk through.

"Temperance!" Jared yelled after her watching her hurry through the ice cold water.

Booth was barely floating on top of the water when she got to him. "Booth!" she cried out pulling him through the water with him looking out seeing the EMT's slush through the water to help her. One of the EMT's grabbed her up and helped her through the water as the other two carried Booth out. Once they hit the land the paramedics rushed to get blankets for the both of them and a gurney for Booth. "He's not breathing!" Bones yelled out pushing one of the paramedics aside.

She tilted his head back and plugged his nose, her mouth crashed down onto his blowing air into his mouth. Her body was frozen and her breath was ice cold, but she had to help save him even if that meant damaging herself. She pulled away pressing against his chest, "Don't you die on me! Come on Booth!" she yelled out as one of the paramedics pushed her away to take her place. The squints came rushing over to see what was going on; Jack took his jacket off and put it around Temperance's shoulders. She shivered hard looking down as they tried to get Booth breathing again.

The cold tears swept down her cheeks the moment she heard him cough. They put him on the gurney and strapped him in with a ton of blankets on him. Bones rushed over to the side of the gurney and looked down at him, her cold hand going to his cheek. "Booth! Can you hear me?" she said loudly.

Booth tried to speak but couldn't, he was in too much pain. But he did crack a smile, a very faint smile while a tear slid down his cheek. He felt her wipe it away and smile back at him as they put him in the back of the ambulance she got on to go with them to the hospital.

X/X/X/

Bones curled up in the chair next to Booth's bed. She had changed out of her wet clothes and into some hospital scrubs until Angela came back with some clothes for her. It was a long day and the night was rough as she watched him sleep. But it got the best of her and she too fell asleep, her arm slung over on the bed, her hand brushing against Booths.

Booth slowly opened his eyes, his body felt numb again, but it was a pleasing numb. The hospital and doped him up pretty good and he was warm. Which was relaxing. Booth turned his head as it rested on his pillow, he could see the top of Bones' head. Her brown hair sprawled out around her face. He smiled, she stayed with him the whole time, her face was the first thing he saw yesterday when he opened his eyes. And she was the first thing he saw now when he opened his eyes, was she sleeping? Booth saw her hand close to his and sighed with a light smile.

He lifted his hand and covered hers, "Temperance?" he whispered seeing her head shoot up instantly.

"What? What's wrong?" she said a little hysterically her sleepy eyes adjusting quickly to everything around her. She looked at Booth and saw him smiling at her; she took in a deep breath and smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

He chuckled and moved to sit up, without thinking she moved her hand away from his to help him. Booth felt something small in his hand, a box? While Bones moved to sit back down in the chair he lifted it in his hand. "My Christmas present to you, you –you didn't open it yet?" he asked her seeing the card still attached to it, but it looked wrinkled like she had opened to read it a few hundred times.

Bones blushed slightly and shook her head, "No – I didn't want to open it," she whispered taking it from his hand. "Not without you," she whispered once more looking down at the box in her hand.

Booth couldn't hide his smile, "Open it Bones."

She looked at him then back at the box before she slowly started to open the paper. She neatly placed it on the table beside her and carefully opened the lid. Her mouth fell open and her eyes watered a little, she looked up at Booth with a smile.

"I had it specially made for you. I hope you like it?" he said softly taking the box from her hand to take the necklace out. It was a locket in the shape of a bone that was covered in tiny diamonds.

"I love it Booth," she said softly taking it from his hand to open it. There was a picture of his face inside of it and Bones couldn't help but laugh lightly. Booth did too.

"I figured you could use my picture until you decide what you really want to put in there," he said with a small shrug and a small blush.

Bones smiled at him and read the back inscription, _To my best friend, my own personal angel, with love, Booth. _Bones felt a few tears run down her cheeks, that was so unlike Booth. She looked up at him, "could you put it on me?"

Booth nodded as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed Booth leaned up with a grunt in pain and put the necklace around her neck. He knew the inscription was a little unlike him, but it was something he couldn't say really to her, so writing it was next best thing. She twisted her body to her left to look at him, "your gift is still at my house, when they release you you'll have to come over and get it," she said softly touching the necklace with her fingers, holding onto his tightly.

Booth looked down at his hands for a minute then back at her, she looked like she wanted to say something, "what is it?" he asked her. She didn't say anything, she just came forward and kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your ok, Booth," she whispered in his ear.

Booth smiled closing his eyes feeling the warmth of her body close to his as he held her tightly. They were a step closer now then they were before. They both knew it would be just a matter of time.

* * *

**Comments _will_ determine how fast I post Chapter:9!! I've already started on it! Please let me know what you think! **


	9. Accidents and Promises

**Wow! Sorry it's been almost two weeks since I've posted anything. I hope you all can forgive me? This story contains MAJOR SPOILERS! I'm sure it wont go this way in the show, but the concept and the character names are right as far as my sources say. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter!? Its a little longer this time because I felt bad for making you all wait so long, not only that, I get carried away with BB. ;D**

* * *

Chapter: 9

Accidents and Promises;

It had been well over a week now since Booth was released from the hospital. Two days in that place was good enough for him, he hated not being able to go to work. Most of all he thought he would hate not being able to see Bones, but he did. She was great, she stayed with him and kept him company and told him about the new case they were working on. Apparently a group of eight-graders on a fieldtrip found a dead body. It was a woman dressed in some type of dress, medieval wear of some kind? They were still trying to figure things out but were getting ahead fairly well on the case.

Booth not only hated the pain, well discomfort he was still in, but what he hated more was the fact that he was still on just desk duty. They brought Agent Perotta back for this particular case to help Bones and the rest of the squints out. They didn't think he was ready to do heavy work yet. As much as it pissed him off to not be able to do his job, in the long run he knew that it was probably for the better. He wasn't quite sure he could do a whole lot of ass kicking with the pain he was still in. The only thing he _truly_ worried about was_ her_.

_Bones. His Bones. _

Of course she came to his office when he wasn't in the lab bugging the hell out of her and the rest of the gang, but there were times she had to go out and help investigate with Agent Perotta and Seeley didn't like that. He had been on enough investigations with her to know that the majority of the time someone got hurt if things got rough. He knew she could handle herself but that still didn't ease his mind like he wished it had. She was the brains, he was the big gun. He worried about her constantly when she wasn't with him. Although he was sure she was aware of his concern, he didn't press the issue much because he knew how independent she liked to be. Not only that, he was on a thin line lately around her. He had almost slipped up a few times and told her how he felt.

He didn't want to do that. Not now anyhow.

Booth sat there on his couch watching highlights of a basketball game, waiting for Bones. The past week and a half had been so hectic he never had a chance to open his gift she got him. When he called her she insisted that she would bring it over, that it would be easier for him if he just opened it at his house. His curiosity got the best of him sometimes and he probed her for clues until he was blown in the face. But that was ok, he knew in a matter of time she would be there with it. She would be there with_ him_. Booth stretched out with his feet propped up on his coffee table and just as he reached out for his phone it went off.

"Booth."

"Hey it's me, I'm on my way up," Bones said with a quite grunt.

"O –ok, everything alright?" he asked concerned slowly getting up from his couch and walked over to the window.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just trying to drag your gift to the elevator." She grunted again and balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, "oh, I stopped and got us some take out t –to."

"Yeah, ok, uh, you sure you don't need my help Bones?" Booth asked confused. What kind of gift did she get him?

"No, its ok, I got it, I'll be up in a minute." She hung up and pressed the button for the parking lot elevators to go up.

Booth hung up the phone and peaked out his window again. _What the hell could be so big or so heavy for her to be grunting like that? Oh god, I hope she didn't get me one of those ancient statues or something from one of her many trips to Africa… or Indonesia or wherever it is she goes. _Booth chuckled at his thoughts. Actually he didn't care what it was, he knew if it was from her that he would love it anyways… even if he didn't know what to do with it or where to put it. He would appreciate and like it anyhow. He leaned down with a grunt to flip his TV off. He stretched out a little when he stood, holding his back, he was having problems again but just overlooked it for now.

When he heard talking outside his door he walked over and opened it. He saw one of the guys from down the hall talking to Bones as she thanked him for helping her carry the large box she had standing in front of her. "Bones," Booth said quickly as he walked towards her seeing a huge box in shiny wrapping paper. "What is this?" he asked pulling the box inside his apartment as she pushed on the other side.

"You'll have to open it to find out," she said kicking the door shut behind her while watching Booth lay the box down flat on the ground. She could see he was favoring his back now, his slow movements worried her. She knew that his legs were still hurting him from when he was hit with the car, but his back? She forgot about it for now and pulled her jacket off and hung it up behind the door while taking the bag of Fung Chows into his small kitchen. "I wanted to get it for you for your birthday, but you said I wasn't aloud to get you anything," she called out from the kitchen taking out two plates and some silverware. She waited a minute to hear his reply but when she heard nothing she peaked her head to the side looking out into his living room seeing Booth with an excited look on his face.

Bones walked out from the kitchen and put her hand on her hip looking down at him, "Bones, you –you shouldn't have gotten me this!" Booth said happily as he slowly stood from the ground. "I mean – these things cost a fortune!" he said shaking his head while looking up at her with a grin.

"What? No, it wasn't that expensive. I mean its not the 103 inch plasma TV you wanted but -,"

"Its 50! You know how great this is!" Booth said looking down at his new 50" plasma screen TV. He couldn't believe Bones spent so much on him; it had to be at least six hundred dollars if not more. Booth didn't even spend that much on her necklace. He scratched the back of his head looking down at the TV, a small frown formed on his lips before he looked back up at her.

Bones frowned too as she stepped around the box and over to his side, "what you don't like it?" she asked concerned. "Is it the wrong kind?" she asked confused now.

Booth chuckled and looked up at her, "are you kidding me? I love it Bones, but you shouldn't have spent so much on me," he said looking into her eyes.

She gave him her famous shy side smile and looked back down at the box, "it was worth it," she said softly before letting her eyes avert back to his own. "Your worth it," she said shyly, "Its something I knew you'd like. Besides I know it will be put to good use." With that she walked back into the kitchen as her cheeks flushed a little. _Why are you blushing Temperance? It's just a gift… it's just a TV… for Booth_. She sighed a little gathering up the food she brought along with the plates and utensils before walking back into his living room and setting them on the coffee table.

She sat down on the couch opening the containers while looking around the living room for him. She saw him a minute later walking in with a tool box, "lets get this baby up, and see how she works," he said leaning down slowly again to the box. She laughed lightly watching him open it up to reveal the plasma screen wrapped in plastic; the look on his face was priceless. She was so happy he liked it, she remembered months back he joked about getting 103" plasma screen to watch all his games on after they had came back from fishing at the new house he wanted her to build in that little town Andy was from. Although the fantasy was quite refreshing in some ways, she wasn't planning on building a home anytime soon.

Bones set the cartons down on the table and walked over to help Booth put his new TV up. Watching him fight in frustration with himself, silently, because of the obvious pain he was feeling in his back, she did the best she could with the knowledge she had on setting up a TV.

X/X/X/

What seemed like minutes later which ended up being an hour they finally had it up. Booth was on his knees in front of the TV programming it as Bones stood up stretching. "This is great, Bones," he said seeing the same highlighted game he was watching before she came over, flash on his screen. Only this time it was bigger and in high definition. He was grinning from ear to ear hearing the sound echo through his apartment, he looked up at her with the same grin, "ah, doesn't that sound great?" He chuckled pressing his hands to the ground trying to lift himself. He grunted loudly, "oh that doesn't feel too good," he said feeling Bones wrap her arm around his waist while the other rested against his chest helping him up.

"Booth? What did you do to your back?" she asked helping him over to the couch.

As he sat down slowly with another grunt he took in a sharp breath leaning his head back against the head of the couch, "I had Parker for a couple of hours yesterday." That was all he had to say for Bones to understand that Booth must have done something while playing with him.

"You need to be careful. Technically your still supposed to be healing from… well you know," she said quietly with a hard and loud swallow. She cleared her throat and looked away from him seeing his head lift and his eyes come to her face. The thought of what happened to him still brought tears to her eyes, the tight feeling she got in her chest made it hard to breathe. She stood up quickly just as Booth was reaching out to touch her, "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want something?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Beer would be nice, thanks," he said watching her disappear into the kitchen again. He listened to her deep shaky sigh as she opened and closed the fridge before walking back in to sit next to him with two beers in her hand.

She handed him one as he took the cap off he handed it to her and took the cap off the other. She took a big gulp of hers and leaned back cradling the beer in her hands. Booth looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was tense. Booth took a drink of his beer before looking at her. She didn't look at him at first then when she did he could see pain in her eyes, "you know Booth," she started to say before leaning over to put her beer on the table. Booth noticed something dangling from her neck, the bone locket he had made for her dangled gently between her perfect cleavage. Booth shift uncomfortably a little feeling a tightening in his pants with the sight before him, he looked away quickly as she sat up.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad your ok," she said softly turning her body towards him, her right leg resting up against the couch brushing along his outer thigh.

"Me too, Bones," he said quietly back smiling at her.

"No, I mean it Booth," she said seriously with a hard swallow. She looked down fumbling with her hands while taking in a deep breath. Booth looked at her intently now, wondering where the seriousness was coming from. "You don't know how … how hard it was for me all that time you were gone." She shook her head and sighed slowly letting her eyes peak up to look into his, "I seriously thought that I lost you," she said softly. "You've become a very comfortable part of my life, I mean we work together and see each other everyday and to think -," she paused looking away from him again. "To think that I'd never see you again… it hurts more then I ever imagined," she finally confessed.

Booth watched her look at everything but him. Was she confessing something to him? But in her own _Bones_ way? Booth cleared his throat and leaned forward with a small wince while putting his beer next to hers and the now forgotten food. He looked at her and put his hand to her chin tilting it so she would look at him, "hey," he whispered slowly removing his hand as she looked at him. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Bones. I promise," he said softly to her, his voice was serious. A side smile formed on his lips hoping she would believe him.

When he saw her smile back with tear threatening eyes he knew that she wasn't going to say anymore for the night. He knew Bones and when things were starting to get emotionally heavy between them she put up a barrier and he knew not to cross it any further then she would allow. Although the past year she had really let him in a lot, that emotional wall she had up around her, barricading her in, she had let down a little more each day and Booth was grateful for that.

X/X/X/

They spent the remainder of the night flipping through the channels and watching movies and sports at the same time. Booth was pleased to know that on his new TV he could get up to four different mini screens, so if Parker wanted to watch SpongeBob, while he was watching a football game he could. Seeley also discovered more about the case Bones and the others were working on, apparently the dead girl, Valerie Daniels, that was found was a promotional model for one of those SCI-FI ImagiCon's that traveled around the area. He chuckled some when she descried more of what was going on in the case and how some of the people they investigated were like circus folk.

"Well I guess its good your squint of the week, Colin Fisher, is such a SCI-FI geek or you would have never known why the girl was dressed like she was or what she did for a living," Booth said with a grin.

Bones half rolled her eyes and took the empty beer bottles from the table and stood, "Colin Fisher maybe a self-professed geek as you like to say, but he has helped us out a lot this week, we found something new that is relevant to the case and may help us find Valerie's murder." She walked into the kitchen to put four empty beer bottles in the trash. She could hear Booth moving about a little on the couch as she grabbed herself a bottle of water.

Booth watched as she walked back into the living room and over to sit next to him again, "well… you gonna tell me what this Fisher geek found?" he said waiting patently for her say something.

"Well since she was one of those promotional models, her face was all over the internet and comic magazines promoting things… it appears that she owned an expensive movie prop of some kind?" Bones said opening her water and taking a sip from it.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" he asked generally confused.

"Mr. Fisher insists that the prop is something people have tried to get their hands on for years, and that anyone who would have such a thing was very lucky and in some cases not so lucky… according him some people would go to extensive psychotic lengths to get their hands on it," she said with a small shrug.

Booth had a confused look on his face. "Ok," he said with a chuckle shaking his head. "What is it?"

"That I don't know? I'm not a big SCI-FI fan so I'm taking Dr. Sweets with me tomorrow when I go to get it," she said casually.

"Wait! What do you mean your taking him with you when you go to get it? I thought Agent Perotta was helping out on this case?" he asked concerned now.

"She is, but that doesn't mean I have to take her everywhere with me, besides Booth, its not a dangerous job to go to someone's place and get something that may help solve their murder." She wasn't sure why Booth was so concerned now; it really wasn't that big of a deal. Besides there was something about Agent Perotta, Temperance didn't like too much.

Booth was concerned; did she not realize what she had told him not moments ago? The nerds of the world would go to great lengths to get their hands on the prop; anything could happen to her while she was out there.

X/X/X/

After much arguing with Booth all night about her safety on today's trip with Dr. Sweets she finally made it home in time to get a few hours of sleep. Although she was tired, she still looked her best to do her job. Dr. Sweets met her in her office around noon with a tired and concerned look on his face, "read to go?" Bones asked taking her lab jacket off and grabbing her regular jacket along with her bag as she walked out of her office not waiting for his answer.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan!" he called out rushing after her. "Are you sure this is a good idea, that I go with you? I mean wouldn't you rather have Agent Perotta go? She is FBI and carries a gun," he said swallowing hard.

Bones stopped in front of the doors that let out of the Jeffersonian and faced him, "Booth called you didn't he?" she said firmly.

"He did," he said quickly. She huffed and opened her mouth to start to argue before he cut her off, "Dr. Brennan he only called me because he was concerned." He looked at her face; it softened a bit before she took in a deep breath.

"Its really not a big deal. Now lets go."

X/X/X/

The car ride to Valerie's apartment was quite. For the first time Dr. Sweets didn't try to analyze her alone. He usually tried to do that when something major was going on, to see how they each felt on what was going on. It had been clear to him since day one that there was something between her and Booth, but they had never admitted it to each other. It was evident in the sessions they had that, that they both were blind to their feelings for one another. Their emotional ties to each other were very obvious to everyone around them but they didn't seem to see it. Not yet anyhow.

"So what is it that we are looking for?" Bones asked searching around the apartment.

"The Lightsaber that Mark Hamill made for Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back." Lance looked around the apartment, impressed by all the rare memorabilia the woman had.

"Could this be it?" Bones asked pointing to a glass box with a long silver stick inside.

"Yes that's it!" he said looking at it closely, "isn't it a beauty?" he said without realizing it. When he saw the look on her face he straightened up and cleared his throat, "I just mean because its from the actual movie," he looked around quietly putting his hands in his pockets.

Bones furrowed her brows together, "hmm, right," she said shaking her head picking up the glass case. She and Dr. Sweets made their way out of the building and into her car. She made sure that the glass case with the lightsaber in it was safe in her back seat from sliding around before she started to drive back to the Jeffersonian.

Bones drove the speed limit but the person behind her was riding her bumper. "Are you kidding me? Go around!" she said loudly. Now she knew how Booth felt with his semi road rage when people pissed him off. She glanced at Dr. Sweets who was holding onto his seat for dear life. "We're the only two cars on the road you'd think they'd know to just pass me up if I wasn't going fast enough," she said softly with a sigh.

Once she glanced back again she saw the car slow down a few feet behind her. It stayed like that for awhile until she felt her car jerk forward. The car behind her hit her back bumper hard. "Dr. Brennan I think you should just pull over and let them pass us," Sweets said.

Bones mentally agreed but before she could do anything the car behind her slammed into her vehicle again, hard, sending the car off the road and right for a telephone pole.

X/X/X/

Booth sat as his desk doing some paper work while glancing at the clock. He told Bones to call him once she got back in, but according to the time she told him she was leaving, that was over three hours ago. Booth tapped his desk lightly with his fingers before he heard his phone going off. Without looking at the caller ID he flipped it open, "Geez, Bones, what took you so long?" he said quickly.

"Booth, Its Angela."

"Angela, have you heard from Bones yet? She make it back with Sweets?" he asked quickly and a little angrily.

"Booth, there's been an accident," her voice was soft on the other end.

Booth felt his heart pound in his chest; his cheeks flush as he felt the anger and confusion build inside of him. Something happened to her. Something happened to _his_ Bones.

* * *

**So... Love me? Hate Me? What do you think? No, Seriously tell me.. what do you think? Hehee. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your comments so far have been AWSOME! I love reading them, your comments are what keeps me going on here. It gives me reason and hope that I'm doing well for your reading entertainment! So thank you! Chapter: 10 will be up soon. I want to post a chapter at least once a week, before every episode. XD Also I forgot to mention, I'm not sure if that is the real prop or not? I just used it because ... well it was interesting and it was something I knew about. lol**


	10. Brennan the Warrior Princess

**Ah! I'm so sorry its been so long! This has some SPOILERS in it. So beware. I'm sure you've all seen the promo for tomorrow nights episode so you know it wont go this way! But they never do, do they? lol. I know this is a short chapter. It was WAY longer, but I cut it in half because I want chapter: 11 to knock you off your seat. [so to speak] Haha. I'm still writing it, actually now as I type this up, Im working on it. So I'll have it posted tonight hopefully? Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter: 10

Brennan the Warrior Princess;

Bones felt her head throb as she pulled back from the steering wheel. Something warm trickled down her face; she moved her hand up and touched the open wound on her forehead. Blood flowed freely down the side of her face as she looked over to see Sweets grunting and groaning without a scratch on him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him softly trying to free herself from the seatbelt.

"Yeah. You ok?"

She swallowed hard and pushed on her door, "I'm fine. We need to call for help." She pushed harder on her door until it opened. She stumbled out seeing out of the corner of her eye Lance doing the same. She could see that there were people coming at them. Knights? _Ok did I fall asleep or am I in a coma or something? Am I seeing this right? _She thought to herself stumbling up to her feet as she looked casually into the back seat of her car to see that the glass case tumbled over onto the floor. She looked over at Sweets and gave him a confused look.

"Are we seeing the same thing, Dr. Brennan?" he asked walking to meet her at the end of the car.

"I –I think so?" she said confused seeing three people in Knight's costumes approach with swords.

This had to be some sort of joke? Who on earth walked around dressed like this? Then it dawned on Brennan what she had in her car and what the significance of it was. These had to be friends of the victim or something?

"You have something we want." The first Knight said stepping closer to Temperance and Lance.

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you. It's evidence in a murder case," Bones said quickly. She touched her head again feeling a little more of her blood escape from the wound. Her chest felt heavy as well. She didn't realize until now just how hard she hit the steering wheel until she took in a deep breath and an aching pain took over. She doubled over a little trying to catch her breath. She felt Sweets' hands on her shoulders.

"Dr. Brennan, are you ok?" he asked concerned while trying to keep his eye on the guys in uniform. They started to come closer and the one in front, the leader rose his sword up and let it come crashing down.

X/X/X/

Booth drove frantically, the moment Angela said there was an accident he knew this was his fault. He should have just gone with her, bad back and all. It didn't matter, when it came to her nothing mattered. Booth could see the police cars and an ambulance up ahead. He sped up faster and parked the car half tilted in a ditch. When he hopped out of the car he felt something pull in his back, he yelped and ran towards the ambulance seeing Sweets standing there.

"What happened? Where is she?" he called out. "Bones?"

"Booth."

He turned quickly to see her sitting on the back of the ambulance truck. A paramedic whipping blood from her face. The cut looked deep, and she looked frazzled. Booth ran quickly up to her pushing Sweets aside. "Bones, what the hell happened? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We're fine. You shouldn't be here, not with your back the way it is." She looked him in the eyes and glanced at Lance. He had a big grin plastered on his face.

He wasn't analyzing them now or anything, but the scene in front of him proved his point every time. They had something more then just a friend/partner relationship. There was way more, but they just didn't want to admit to it yet.

Booth reached up and touched her forehead as she winced and tried to pull away he gently and quickly brushed hair from her face. "Pretty deep cut you got there." He sighed and looked up at the paramedic, "she gonna need stitches?" he asked concerned.

"Just a few." The paramedic got besides her and turned her head towards him, "it's not the cut I'm worried about though," he started to say before Booth stood abruptly.

"Why what's wrong?" Booth asked looking at the both of them.

"She hit the steering wheel pretty hard when the car went into the pole," Sweets chimed in. "She was having trouble breathing there for awhile," he said studying her expression.

Bones turned her head quickly and whimpered in pain as the needed poked her forehead, "I'm fine."

"Dr. Brennan I think you should go to the hospital for x-rays just to be safe. We all know that accidents like these sometimes have long term effects, you may not feel anything now but you will later." Lance said to her leaning against the door of the ambulance.

She sighed and looked up at Booth; he looked concerned but more so angry. Booth rubbed his hand over his face and then rubbed his eyes mumbling something to himself.

"What is it Booth?"

"Didn't I tell you something like this was going to happen? I –I shouldn't have let you go!" he said more to himself then to anyone else.

Bones stood up quickly and faced him, "let me go? What am I a child?" she said almost shouting. "I'm more then capable of taking care of myself, Booth!"

"Well apparently not, Bones! If you were this wouldn't have happened -,"

"Actually she was quite warrior like!" Sweets chimed in again with a smile.

Bones and Booth both turned to him to look at him. Lance pinched his lips together,_ oh great I shouldn't have said anything! _He looked around slowly and scratched the back of his head seeing the paramedic pull Brennan down to finish up her stitches.

"What the hell are you talking about Sweets?" Seeley asked angrily.

"Well –s –she… Dr. Brennan -," he struggled for the right words.

"Spit it out!" Booth said looking at Bones with a pissed off look on his face then back to Sweets as he started to babble again.

"There were these guys in knight costumes. You know like they wear at the conventions?" he said looking at Booth while he nodded in understanding. "They were the one's who hit us… well they had swords, I mean I know a few of those people who are hardcore into -,"

"Wait!" Booth said catching onto what he was about to say. He turned to Bones seeing her touching the new patch that covered the whole left side of her forehead as she stood. "You mean to tell me that you fought these guys?" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

Bones bit her lip some and sighed, "what was I to do Booth? Let them get the prop? I had no other choice! Its part of my job!" she said with confidence.

"Part of your job?" he chuckled, "Bones we don't fight sci-fi geeks who think they their King Arthur!" He could see her beautiful mouth open to say something before he cut her off again, "Sweets doesn't have a scratch on him." He turned to Lance, "you should have did something!"

"It doesn't matter now, Booth! Their gone." She said almost quietly.

"You let them get away?"

"Not necessarily, they kind of just took off?" she said almost hesitantly. "But I saw what kind of vehicle they had. It was a black van with some sort of symbol airbrushed on the side of it. It looked like a moon?"

"It was the Death Star."

Bones and Booth both turned to look at Lance again. He was blushing and looked embraced, "what? Can I help it if I like Star Wars?" he said crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Booth sighed and shook his head. "They get the prop?"

"No. Agent Perotta came and already took it." Bones made a face and turned to grab her jacket from the back of the ambulance.

Booth put his hands on his hips and looked around, he turned back to Bones and took the jacket from her helping her put it on. "Let's get you home."

All three of them started to head back to the SUV as Booth put his hand on the small of Bones' back he opened her side door for her. As she started to get in Booth saw Lance smile some. Booth cocked a brow at narrowed his eyes at him, more or less giving him the 'what's so funny' look.

"You should have seen it Agent Booth!" he said almost happy like a kid. Bones turned seeing Booth standing between the door and her as Lance started to speak again. "Dr. Brennan, her moves were very Xena-ish," he said with a grin moving his body like he had a sword in hand. "It was awesome!" he laughed some seeing both Bones and Booth look at one another then back at him not amused, all though Temperance had a light smile on her lips she chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

Booth closed her door while Sweets started to get in the back seat, "what? Don't tell me you've never watched Xena?"

* * *

**Again, sorry its so short. But tell me what do you think? Are you ready for the next chapter? Well are you? Lol, I hope so, but the comments on how I'm doing so far will deterime how fast I post it. The comments so far are fantastic! You guys ROCK my little world! You do really! Thank you all so much!! Chapter: 11 -What makes this intimate? Coming soon.. Hopefully. XD**


	11. What Makes This Intimate?

**So as promised here is the next chapter! Its really long and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It took me awhile. lol There are SPOILERS in this as well. Not many, but some. Sorry about the last chapter I know it was short and probably dull? But I've got a lot of RL stuff going on lately so my time on here is limited. I hope you all understand? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 11

What makes this intimate?

"Are you sure you're alright Bones?" Booth asked bringing her an icepack from his kitchen.

She took it from his hand and nodded, "yes, I'm sure." She put the pack to her head and groaned some. The tightening in her chest still ached, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "You really shouldn't have come out there Booth, not with your back messed up like it is."

Booth flipped on his new 50" plasma screen and turned the volume down some looking over at her, "you're my partner, Bones. When Angela called and said there was an accident I didn't care how bad it was -," he shook his head some and swallowed hard, "I just knew I had to be there for you." His cheeks turned a little red and he blinked a few times looking back at the TV.

Temperance's heart fluttered in her chest. She tried to convince herself it was the left over adrenaline she had from the sword fight, but deep down she knew it was because of the care he had for her. He always did this to her and she didn't know how to handle it sometimes. She put the pack down on the table and winced in pain putting her hand over her chest while taking in a deep breath.

Booth turned to her quickly, "Bones?"

She shook her head and faked a smile, "I'm fine, Booth. Really," she lied. She wasn't ok. It wasn't ok for him to make her feel this way. It wasn't ok for her to have these emotions that were just temporary. Love didn't last; the care you could have for people did, but not love. At least not in her experience it didn't. No one stuck around long enough for her to find out, and it wasn't just in her sexual relationships with men, it included her family. They abandoned her when she was younger, and although they were in her life now, she loved Russ and her father, but it wasn't the type of bonding love that should have been.

Bones let her thoughts go for now, she didn't want to think about any of that at the moment. She turned to see Booth still staring at her, she smiled at him and watched him lean back more on the couch. His face filled with pain and worry. "You should really get your back looked at."

Seeley sighed and shook his head, "nah, It'll pass." He sounded confident and Bones knew it was because he was used to the pain and eventually it would go away because he would mentally forget about it. "So what'da wanna watch?" he asked not looking at her.

She studied him for a minute and slowly stood up. Booth's eyes followed her as she took his hand and slowly pulled him up with her. "Come on." She pulled him down the hall to his bedroom. Booth pulled back from her as she opened the door to his bedroom. "What's the matter?" she asked reaching out for his hand again pulling him inside.

His bed was nice, white sheets and a wood frame, very big -masculine. It was _so_ Booth. "What are you doing, Bones?" he asked shyly as she pulled him over to the bed making him sit down.

"Take off your shirt!" she commanded.

He swallowed loudly. "W –what?" He knew Bones and always wondered how she would approach the subject of sex with him, he knew she was a literal person, but this was so not the moment for it. He didn't get to prepare himself for this.

"Take off your shirt." She instructed again while reaching down to pull it up.

He stopped her, "why?"

"I'm gonna help you with your back." Her voice was innocent as she pulled his shirt up this time not letting him stop her.

Booth looked at her for a moment, she really had _no_ idea how sexual he could make this moment right now. Thank god she was literal ninety-nine percent of the time. "Ah, you don't have to Bones." He tried to protest without making a move to put his shirt back on.

"Just let me help you Booth." She pushed him back as he willingly scooted himself on the bed he watched her take her boots off and get on his bed on her knees. "Lay on your stomach."

This time he hesitated then obliged. Booth brought both his hands under his chin as he laid on his stomach. "Just don't hurt me, ok?" he chuckled and took in a deep breath.

Bones' breath hitched seeing the muscles in his back, they were tense but incredible. She had seen him naked once when she walked in on him in his 'relaxation time' after he was shot and that did it for her. Seeing his body with his personality it confirmed just how perfect he was to her. Bones shook her thoughts of a naked Booth away and straddled his ass, both legs on either sides of his hips. "Just relax ok." She slowly moved her hands along his spine feeling him jump a little. "I said relax, Booth. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Your hands are cold!" he said trying to look over his shoulder.

She chuckled and grinned ignoring his complaint while she worked her hands along his trapezius, her small hands were tender yet firm in the motion she was going. She knew most of his pain ordered from his lower lumbar but she wanted to loosen him up a bit before she got to the most sensitive and painful area.

Booth closed his eyes and tried not to imagine that Bones was straddling his body or that her hands were messaging him. Thank goodness the tightening in his pants was well hidden by the mattress. But it still didn't help his situation any as he moaned every time she touched a sensitive part. When her small, now warm hands came along his sides she arched into her touch and groaned. He felt her stop for a moment, probably wondering if she was hurting him more or not then he felt her start again. As her hands traveled lower he arched his upper body and let out a small growl.

Bones really stopped that time and bit her lip as she leaned forward, her chest pressing against his upper back. Booth stiffened and not just his body, his cock hardened even more with the close proximity of her body now. Did she really now know what she was doing to him? Then he felt hot breath against his ear and neck, "are you ok, Booth?" she said almost in a whisper. Or maybe it wasn't a whisper? Booth wasn't sure at this point; he was so aroused it didn't matter.

He turned his head to see her face close to his, "your fine, Bones." He spoke almost breathlessly with a screech in his voice. He cleared his throat, "y –you can continue. Just be gentle." When she pulled away he sighed at the loss of her body against his and rolled his eyes. _Be gentle? What are you a virgin?_ He inwardly scoffed and tensed a little again feeling her hands along his lower back.

Bones felt tense herself, but this was nothing to her. _Yes, nothing Temperance. You two are colleges… friends, you've kissed before but that was nothing, just a Christmas present to Caroline. The fluttering your heart is experiencing is just… its just because of what happened today. Its nothing. Not feelings for Booth, or an emotional tie you have to him._ She tried to convince herself as her hands got lower and moved their way back up. His moans weren't helping her at all; a small flood broke between her thighs as she messaged along his back more. She tried to take her mind off of him… off of _them_. But she couldn't. Bones moaned a little in frustration and somewhat pleasure, she saw Booth move his head to look back at her. "You ok?"

She smiled at him and moved her hands to his head pushing him back down, "no talking." She felt in control again as he did as told and kept his head down. _It's just been awhile is all. Your fine_. She smiled in satisfaction and continued to rub his back, her mind was made up this was normal for two friends to do this. It was innocent; nothing at all about it was strange.

Right?

X/X/X/

After awhile Bones' back started to hurt her not to mention her chest again as she had been rubbing Booth's back for well over an hour. His moans drove her crazy, but she did her best to contain herself as much as possible. She swung one leg over and crawled her way up towards his face. He didn't move, he must have fallen asleep? But when she looked at him he had a grin on his face, "that was incredible, babe!" he moaned out opening his eyes to see her face next to his as she laid her head on the pillow he had his head on. His eyes widened seeing her this close to him, he was going to move to give her space but then he saw her smile.

She looked at him with a grin and chuckled, babe? That was short for baby, which she hated being called because she was in fact not an infant. But she didn't say anything to him; it was kind of cute when he called her that. She stiffened a yawn and blinked a few times. Booth leaned up a little to look at his alarm clock on the night table behind Bones. It was almost midnight. Booth was tired too and Bones had no car now. _Well the moment is over; she'll want to go home now._ Booth sighed with that though and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her.

"It's late Booth." She stated the obvious.

"It is." He yawned himself and made no attempt to move. He was comfortable with her by his side like this, in some way he felt safe. He could fully protect her now if she stayed here with him.

"We have to get up early so we can find out who those guys were," she whispered looking over his face carefully. This was all too comfortable for Temperance; it felt right to be with him like this. It was intimate, not the 'lets take off our clothes and have sex' intimate but it was intimate. She couldn't quite explain it. "If you're too tired to take me home I can always -,"

"Stay here." He interrupted her with a smile. She looked at him shocked for a moment so Booth knew that was his cue to make a move. He slowly sat up on his side and rested his head against his hand, his elbow propped up on his pillow to give her a little space. "I would have to pick you up in the morning anyhow. Just stay here and I'll take you home in the morning before we head into the lab," he said softly seeing her sit up more.

She looked around the room with her eyes then back at him, "ok." By the look on his face she could tell he wasn't expecting her to agree, but it was logical to do so. He was right, he would have to pick her up in the morning anyhow, and they were both tired so why risk it.

Booth smiled at her and yawned again before crawling his way off the bed. His back felt incredible. He arched forward and looked down at her as she sat up on his bed. She looked perfect in his bed. Booth swallowed hard with his thoughts and walked over to his dresser, "my back feels great, Bones. Thank you." He saw her through his mirror as she smiled to herself and smoothed her hand over his white cotton bed sheets. He turned around and threw one of his black button up shirts to her. "You can wear this to sleep in," he said almost bashfully.

Brennan unfolded the shirt and stood up, "thanks," she said softly glancing around the room once more before she started for the door.

"Whoa, where you going?" he asked her while gripping her upper arm to stop her from her stride.

"Out to your living room."

"No, no, you sleep in my bed, Bones. I'll take the couch." He didn't want her sleeping on his couch; it wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on. He didn't want her to hurt in the morning when she woke, besides it wasn't polite to make her sleep out there anyhow.

She shook her head, "Its really no problem. Besides you're the one with the bad back not me. I really don't mind it Booth," she said firmly walking past him and turned around at the door, "goodnight." She walked down the hall and into his living room. She looked around at the pictures on his walls and all the clocks he had. She never understood that, his bathroom had about a dozen clocks in it, was he obsessed with telling time? Or was it a thing for Parker? She chuckled at her thoughts and slipped her shirt over her head as well as slid her pants down her slender legs.

Booth stood there for a moment, he couldn't let her sleep out there it just wasn't right. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked quietly down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing a thing of beauty. Bones. Her legs were long and slender, her back was smooth and milk white. Her shoulders, he wanted to nibble on them just like the rest of her. He watched as she slipped his shirt on slowly, it just barley covered the bottom half of her ass. Thank god her back was to him. _Your going to hell Seeley! Your not supposed to be watching her get dressed!_ He let out a shaky sigh feeling his body temperature rise, all the heat and blood in his body traveling south.

He saw her start to turn around as he backed away into the hall again. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them to see a picture of him and Parker. He thought about that day at the park, the animals and clowns. Clowns. He shivered and instantly had the courage now to walk back into the living room without letting her know he had a hard on. _For her_.

"Bones? You descent?" he called out walking slowly into the living room with his hand over his eyes as though he saw nothing.

"Yes." She sighed at the sight of him with no shirt on. A shiver ran along her spine, her legs quivered as she quickly leaned back on the arm of his couch. She knew if it were possible for people to melt, she would have.

Booth uncovered his eyes and swallowed loudly, she was even more beautiful now. If that were possible? "Bones, your taking my bed." He pulled her by her hand and down the hall much like she did to him hours ago.

"But Booth -,"

"No, buts, Bones. Just do it ok? You're my guest, besides I like watching TV before I fall asleep it relaxes me." That was a total lie, actually the sound of the TV and the light from it made sleeping more complicated but she seemed to buy it.

"A –alright, if you say so?" Her lips shifted from side to side seeing him come towards her. He brushed past her and pulled the covers back.

"Sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." He smiled at her and looked around his room, he was having trouble now. He didn't want to leave but knew he had to. Damn it all for her being so tempting. He brushed his hand against her upper arm, "night, Bones." With that he left quickly before he did something stupid.

Bones sat on his bed and flipped the lamp off before sliding under the sheets. His bed was extremely comfortable, it smelt like him. Manly and delicious. She cooed softly and buried her face in his pillow before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

X/X/X/

The next morning Booth had trouble getting her up, first because he didn't want to wake her. She looked like Sleeping Beauty laying there in his bed and second because she didn't seem to want to get up. It was funny, he would have though she would have been up before him, she was always prompt and ready. Sometimes anyhow? But he eventually woke her and they carried off to her apartment. Booth walked her up to her door and told her he would be back in a half an hour. He went to get coffee and donuts for them to start their day.

His back didn't hurt him too bad today, mainly because he didn't sleep much last night. Just the thought of her being in his apartment sleeping, not to mention in his bed was bad enough, he couldn't sleep with all those thoughts… dirty thought roaring through his mind. Booth sipped on his coffee as he rode the elevator up to her apartment, his cell went off just as the doors opened.

"Booth."

"Hey, its Ange. Are you with Brennan?" she asked.

"I was. I dropped her off at her apartment and went for some coffee. I'm walking up to her door now; we'll be there in a few."

"Whoa wait? You dropped her off? Did she have to stay at the hospital last night?" she asked worried.

Booth stopped in front of Temperance's door. "No, she refused to go. She stayed with me last night I -,"

"Way to go Booth! So you two finally -,"

"Hold on! Nothing happened, Angela. I was too tired to drive her and I figured it was the best and safest way for us both." He said somewhat honestly.

"Uh, huh! Sure?" she smirked on the other end. "Well you two need to get your butts in here," Angela said softly. "Cam found who the previous owner was of the movie prop."

Booth reached for Bones' doorknob when it flew open. There she stood fresh faced and dressed, ready to go. "We're on our way." He flipped his phone shut and smiled at her handing her, her coffee.

"Who was that?" she asked casually as they walked down the hall.

"Angela. Cam found the previous owner of the Light Saber."

X/X/X/

Booth dropped Bones off at the lab as he went to the Hoover building to interrogate this Badgley Mormont. He knew it was going to be interesting just with the guys name alone, so he had Sweets on the other side of the mirror feeding him information as he spoke to the guy. Turns out that he and the victim were sexually involved and when she broke it off with him, she also somehow became the new owner of the Light Saber. Mr. Mormont claimed that she stole it from him but there was no real proof of it seeing how the Saber had been in several other people's possessions in the past.

Booth watched the guy's moves as he sat uncomfortable in the chair. "You ok there Mr. Mormont?" Booth asked giving the guy a guilty look.

Badgley cleared his throat and rubbed his upper arm hard. Booth noticed he was doing that a lot. Sweets told him it maybe a nervous habit of some kind? But Booth noticed different. "I'm fine. I just don't like being accused of something I didn't do!" he said loudly. He stood up quickly and when he did Booth stood as well.

"Sit down!" Booth growled.

Badgley hummed nervously and made a break for the door, Booth grabbed him quickly by his upper arm as the nerd squealed Booth ripped his sleeve off to reveal a deep cut that was now bleeding. Booth pushed him back against the table, "it was you last night wasn't it?" Booth shouted hearing the door behind him swing open. "You ran my partner off the road?" Booth said angrily again.

"W –what are you talking about?" Badgley asked scared.

"That cut! You wanted to play sword fights and got yourself hurt. You weren't expecting Dr. Brennan to know what she was doing she cut you," Booth said as Sweets circled around the table looking intently at the view in front of him.

"I knew his voice sounded familiar!" Lance said quickly.

X/X/X/

"So you mean to tell me that nothing happened between you two last night?" Angela prodded Bones for answers as she leaned against her desk.

Temperance blushed some and shook her head putting some books back on their selves. "No. I told you I rubbed his back and we went to bed, that's it." Bones' voice was causal as always.

Angela rolled her eyes and sighed, "come on Bren! Wake up already!" Angela said almost pleading.

Bones turned to look at her wide eyes, "I am awake!" She didn't get the underline of Angela's tone or meaning.

"No, sweetie!" Angela sighed and walked over to her putting her hands on Bones' shoulders. "You and Booth -," she started to say then sighed again to think while dropping one hand from her shoulder. "You two are so blind sometimes! Everything about your relationship with him screams tension!" she said calmly.

"But there isn't tension between us, Ange. Booth and I are fine!"

"Not like that. I mean sexual tension!" she said almost excited.

Bones swallowed hard and backed away from Angela to go sit back at her desk. "There is no sexual tension between me and Booth. If there was I'd know!" she lied biting her lip.

"No you wouldn't. You block the good things out." She saw the confused look on her best friends face and walked around her desk and leaned on it. "Don't you see that every time your around Booth you're a totally different person?"

"That's not possible to change physical form and be another person."

Angela rolled her eyes, "yes I know that. Just listen to me ok?" She waited for a nod then continued, "your happy, Bren. When Booth's around you're a totally different person, you see outside the box and think more with your heart then your mind." She could tell that Brennan wanted to say something, but didn't because she was slowly understanding what she was saying. "Every since Special Agent Sexy walked into this lab and you two started working together its been magic, sweetie. Not the literal magic, but the magic of caring and love."

"But I don't love Booth." Bone said trying to sound convincing.

"Yes you do!" Angela argued. "I'm your best friend; you can't lie and tell me any different. I know what I know!" Angela said firmly leaning off her desk. "And I'm not the only one!" she added with a wink.

Bones stood and sighed, a light blush crawled on her face she knew somewhere deep down it was love she just couldn't admit it. "Well if what you say is true then … then -," she stalled not knowing what to say.

Angela just smiled at her, "you'll figured it all out sooner or later, sweetie I promise. Just give it time." Angela smiled at her once more and turned for the door seeing Booth walking through with a grin. Angela sighed happily and strode out of Brennan's office.

"What's she so happy about?" Booth asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Bones shrugged a little, "I'm not sure?"

Booth let it go and walked closer to Temperance clapping and rubbing his hands together. "We got him Bones!" he poked at her happily and grabbed her jacket to help her put it on.

"So it was Badgley then?" she asked moving her hair from under her jacket.

Booth smiled and nodded as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Booth put his hand on her lower back guiding her out of her office. "He was also one of the guys who attacked you last night. The one you cut?" he said stopping their walk.

Bones smiled triumphantly, "where we going?"

Booth chuckled and started their walk again, "we have a session with Sweets. Then if your nice to me I'll take you to lunch." He smiled at her opening the doors ushering her out first.

"But I'm always nice to you and you always take me to lunch!"

Angela stood at the top of the platform observing the scene in front of her. She hugged her sketch pad to her chest and chuckled.

"Think they'll ever realize their feelings for each other?" Hodgins asked standing next to her.

Angela smiled sweetly and turned to him, "defiantly."

* * *

**So tell me loves, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry to tease, but I couldnt help myself. Hehe. XD It only leads to better things right? Your comments are greatly apperciated! So please R & R!!! Chapter: 12 should be up soon. **


	12. Booth's Cold Remedy

**This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS, so beware! I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that great, the flu I have has gotten worse so I have been working on this chapter for the past few days. I've been kind of out of it, so if something doesn't make sense to you, I apologize for it now. I just wanted to get this chapter up for those of you who have commented and liked my story so far. Thank you all for being so great! I dont know if I lost my BB touch or if I just suck all together, but lately I dont feel like I've been doing as well. The lack of comments give me reason to think all that? The only reason I bring this up is because I want to write a good story for you all to read, I dont want it to be half-ass, pardon my language. Anyhow If I dont feel improvement from myself soon or have reason too, then I may take a break from this story for awhile. I'm not sure yet? what do you all think? ... I've also mentioned this on my EC story. It goes for both…Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. I wrote it for you. ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 12

Booth's Cold Remedy;

"Just a minute!" Bones yelled out pulling the towel more around her body. Her hair was soaked around her face, her shoulders dripping wet as she heard her door open. She stopped in her tracks and peered around the corner.

"Bones?"

She sighed hearing Booth's voice and the door close. She wrapped the towel more securely around her thin wet body and stood in her living room just as Booth walked in with a tray of two coffee's in one hand and pulled off his sun glasses with the other. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing a naked Bones standing before him. Well she wasn't naked but she was wet wearing a towel. "Booth! I gave you that key for emergencies only!" she scolded him.

Booth swallowed hard and loudly setting the coffee down without removing his eyes from his beautiful partner. "Uh, B –Bones," he coughed some and composed himself. "This is an emergency, we have a case!" he said glancing over her body once and then up to her eyes. She didn't appear to be embarrassed or uncomfortable standing before him like she was.

"We always have a case, Booth," she noted and chuckled. She walked closer to him watching him freeze in place. She leaned down in front of him and grabbed her coffee, her eyes never leaving his. "You ok?" she asked suddenly.

"Y –yep, I'm just dandy." There was a squeak in his voice before he cleared it again seeing her stand in front of him fully. She looked so innocent like she didn't have a clue what she was doing to him, not to mention what her strawberry and honey sent did to him. Booth shivered, "Bones? You think maybe you can go put some clothes on so … so we can to the scene?" he said a little shakily to her.

She smiled and sipped on her coffee. "Yeah." She shrugged and studied him for a moment before walking away and disappearing down the hall.

"Oh yeah you might wanna grab your hiking gear, Bones!"

She could hear him call out to her. She would ask questions on the way. She wondered though, why was he so stiff and … shy? –When she was around him, she was just in her towel. No different then him walking in on her when she was in her robe just waking up for the day. Then again she was naked underneath the white cloth? She shrugged it off and got dressed. If she had to bring her hiking gear she knew it was going to be an exciting case.

X/X/X/

Bones huffed a little as she sat back in the passengers' seat, "I really wished you wouldn't have hurried me, my hair is still wet!" she said softly with a little grunt as she fumbled with the pony tail that hung loose on the back of her head. "So hiking gear?"

Booth glanced over at her and smiled, no matter what she always looked good to him. He guessed he really shouldn't have hurried her; they did have to hike down a creek bed and examine a body. She could get sick? _Nah, Bones will be fine!_ "A couple, newly-weds went bungee jumping and at the bottom of the gorge they found a body. So you and I have to hike down the creek and well you know…" he said casually turning a corner.

Bones shifted her lips side to side and nodded, "bungee jumping, huh?" she said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah? You ever did it?"

"Once. I was in New Zealand a couple of years ago with a group of students from the Oxford University, it was a lot of fun!" she mused. "You?"

Booth shook his head and chuckled, "no, never bungee jumped. But when I was a Ranger me and a few of the other guys jumped from a plane once." Booth looked serious for a moment as if the memory struck something in his mind. "Anyways…" he trailed off and parked the car on the side of the bridge.

Bones let it go and sighed getting out of the vehicle and went around to the back to change into her hiking boots. She sat on the edge of the SUV cab and looked up at Booth watching him pulling over a jacket. "Ready?" he said happily as she smirked a little and grabbed her things.

As they made their way down the rocky creed bed she led the way down feeling Booth every now and then grab onto her. She didn't say anything to him, she just let him, he obviously wasn't used to doing this kind of thing. As they made their way down she could see the bones splattered in different directions. Bones grabbed onto Booth looking over at the body as Booth hopped down. She walked over and hovered over the body looking carefully. "Male. Mid to late 30's, somewhat athletic." She looked closer at the remains, "well… we can rule out suicide!"

"What? How do you know that?" he asked bending down on the opposite side of her looking over the bones.

She pointed, "see this, this mark," she said pointing around the skull. "There is a nick here suggesting that something was plunged into the side of his head." She swallowed hard and stood looking around the area before looking back at the body. She shivered feeling a cold breeze slide through. She gathered her hands in front of her nonchalantly rubbing them together. She was suddenly cold, even with her jacket on. "When we get them back to the lab I'll know more," she said softly crossing her arms over her chest as her teeth chattered a bit.

Booth stood up and studied her for a moment, "you alright, Bones?" he asked her softly walking towards her.

"Just cold."

Booth sighed and glanced up seeing a team start to come down the rock hill. "This -," Booth started pointing behind him, "that all needs to be shipped back to the Jeffersonian." He shouldn't have had to say anything to them now, they knew the drill, still he let them know out of habit. He looked at Bones and nodded up the hill, "come on." As they started to trudge their way up towards the hill he removed his pull over jacket and stopped her. He slipped the jacket over her head watching her put her arms through the sleeves. She looked like she was going to protest at first but didn't say anything she just smiled.

X/X/X/

When they got back to the lab the Bones hadn't arrived yet so Booth headed over to the Hoover building to check in and do some minor paper work. Temperance set her bag down on her desk and moved the mouse of her computer. She removed Booth's jacket and then her own after hanging them up she settled in her chair and read and replied to some of her e-mails. She sat back in her chair and looked around her office then to the outside seeing that the remains had arrived.

She stood up and grabbed for her lab jacket. As she slipped it on she cleared her throat, she coughed a little and cleared her throat again while walking out to the platform. She saw Mr. Nigel Murray looking over the bones that were on the table. "Nice to have you back again, Mr. Murray. What can you tell me so far?" she said clearing her throat again. Bones grabbed for her gloves and slipped them on looking over the skull area.

"Well seeing the shattering angle of the bones it appears that this man was thrown off the bridge," he said matter-of-factly.

Temperance looked at the structure of the bones and nodded, "I'm comfortable with that observation. I agree." She picked up the largest piece of the skull that was still intact and held it up, "I noticed this at the scene, it appears that he was stabbed with something? I want you to take a …" she trailed off putting the skull down while putting her arm up over her mouth as she coughed hard. "Excuse me. I –I want you to take an impression and see what kind of weapon that was used." She finished with another cough.

"Pretty mean cough you got their Dr. B, you alright?" Hodgins asked stepping up to the platform.

"Yes I'm fine." She shivered a little and removed her gloves coughing once more then cleared her throat. She knew she was getting a cold or something, she could feel it. Usually she wasn't one to catch colds or things like that; she wasn't very susceptible to any of them.

"Tell me squints, what have we got?" Booth said swiping his card through the slot and jogging up to the platform.

"I can tell you now that this man was dead before he was throne off the bridge." Nigel Murray said.

Bones looked at Booth then back at Vincent. "Explain?"

"With what little skin there is left on the bone, the hemorrhaging around the puncture wound suggests that he would have blood out, too much blood in fact for someone to survive." He sounded sure on his words again while examining more of the body.

"Good. Great job Mr. Nigel-Murray!" Bones said with a crack in her voice. She cleared her throat again and saw Booth eye her for a moment, a look of worry and concern on his face. "Call me when you've done the impression." With that she started down the platform steps, Booth following behind her.

X/X/X/

It had been a long day. After the remains had laid out on the table for awhile Cam noticed that the skin started to move on Mr. Alex Newcomb. Well not really move, but the bones had started to foam a little. As it left the rest of the lab worried, Booth worried more about Bones. She seemed to be coughing more and even at one moment he watched her grab her head stating she had a headache. She was getting a cold and he could tell it was his fault he knew it for making her come out this morning like she did. Then again a cold wouldn't really start that fast so it had to be something other then just his selfishness this morning.

Seeley finally pulled her out of the lab and they drove back to his place. "I thought the guy was dead?" he said handing her a cup of tea as he sat down next to her.

"He is dead. But his skin was moving."

"Wait a second, moving skin on a dead guy?"

"Yes! Then he started foaming!" she said softly. Booth still wasn't grasping the fact what happened back at the lab. His mind was either elsewhere or he just wasn't paying attention like he was know to do from time to time. He usually just asked her questions like he was doing now, she guessed it saved him from having to really pay attention or listen.

"Foaming? What would cause that?- too much beer or maybe he ate soap?" he said with a laugh in his voice.

Bones chuckled and sipped on her tea again clearing her throat. "You should stop using cartoons as a scientific reference." She leaned forward and put the tea down before clearing her throat once more. She sighed a looked around his living room, she had been to his apartment a lot in the past month and a half a lot and yet still every time she looked around something new peeked her interest.

Booth followed her eyes and smirked wondering what she was thinking right now? "You gonna go to the doctors and get some medication for that cold before it gets any worse?" Booth asked suddenly.

Bones pierced her lips together momentarily and shook her head, "no. I think I'll be fine. It'll pass." She sounded sure of her self but knew that the feeling in her chest told her otherwise.

Booth just nodded to her and flipped the TV on relaxing back against the couch. He moved his arm to the back head of the couch and looked over at her seeing her relaxed as well. "We only have twenty-four hours to -," she was cut off by a knock as his door.

Booth furrowed his brow looking at the time. It was only nine o'clock but who would be dropping by his place at this time of night? "It's open."

Booth leaned forward as well as Bones on the couch seeing Agent Perotta step into his living room with a bag in her hand. She paused for a moment seeing the two of them on his couch, looking rather comfortable. "Oh! I'm sorry, I –I just heard you were sick. Brought you some of my chicken soup," Perotta said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not sick. Bones is."

Bones swallowed hard and cleared her throat again while she stood. Booth stood with her quickly and watched her lean down to gather her jacket, only she picked his up instead not even realizing it. "I should go, it's getting late." Bones slipped the jacket on and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder before walking past Payton.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Perotta asked.

"No. No, not at all. I have to go anyhow," Bones said softly clearing her throat again. She glanced back at Booth, "I'll call you if I hear anymore on the remains." With that Bones exited out of the door leaving Booth looking confused.

X/X/X/

Bones let the hot water wash down along her back, the steam from the shower felt nice. Her cough had gotten worse by the time she entered her apartment, so she made some tea and sipped on it before getting into the shower. Her mind was spinning, what the hell just happened? Why did she leave Booth's place like that? Like… like a jealous girlfriend or something? She and Booth were nothing more then partners… and well best friends, but still they didn't date or anything so why did it bother her so much that Agent Perotta stopped by his place?

Bones didn't even know that they had talked outside of the bureau? She sighed and shut the water off, she guessed it really didn't matter because Booth had to live his own life and Perotta was an attractive woman, still Temperance didn't like her so much? She let her thoughts roam her mind before she slipped the towel around her body and walked into her bedroom to get her bed clothes on.

X/X/X/

Booth was stunned that Bones just up and left like that. She didn't seem pissed off or anything, but she didn't seem too happy either? Booth didn't understand what was wrong with her? Was she mad because Perotta came over? Perotta and called him a few times to see how he was doing, but there was nothing more then just phone calls. No dates or anything so he was a little shocked too when she came into his apartment. She didn't stay long anyhow, maybe a half hour. After she left, with her chicken soup, Booth tried to call Bones but she didn't answer her phone. It worried him a little because Booth was the one that drove.

He knew she was smart and wouldn't walk, but probably took a cab instead. Booth thought the chicken soup idea was a good one so he made… well went out and bought some for Bones. It was almost eleven and he hoped that she hadn't gone to bed yet as he knocked on her door waiting for her to answer he tapped his fingers against the bag.

Another moment past and he knocked again listening more carefully for any moment. All he heard was soft music playing, Booth took his key out and opened the door carefully making sure he didn't walk in on her in her towel again. Although he had to admit that was a beautiful sight this morning, still he wanted to respect her privacy. When he walked in he looked around carefully, "Bones?" he said softly closing and locking the door behind him. He walked in more and saw her across the room at her desk slumped over sleeping with her laptop open and a bottle of cold medicine.

Booth smiled walked into the kitchen putting the soup down then removed his jacket as he walked over to where Bones was. He glanced at her computer seeing that she was working on something then kneeled down in front of her shaking her a little. "Bones? Bones wake up," he said softly hearing her moan a little.

Brennan felt someone touching her and shaking her and the moment she heard the voice she knew it was Booth. She grunted and coughed loudly opening her eyes. "Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked before she opened her eyes. She coughed again when she did and sat up slowly feeling a small kink in her neck. She saw him stand and back away a little as she started to stand her head felt dizzy and she held onto the desk with one hand while Booth grabbed her other.

"You just left," he said suddenly before walking her towards her couch. "I made… well bought you some soup," he said once more watching her sit on her couch rubbing her eyes some. "Why did you leave like that Bones?"

"Leave like what, Booth?"

"You know…" he said seeing that she wasn't understanding what he meant. "You know, like you… like you were mad?"

"I wasn't mad." Her simple statement wasn't entirely a lie. She had no reason to be mad at him. Right? "I was just tired. Besides Perotta was there to see you… not me. I didn't want to interrupt your time together." _Good one Temperance, if that didn't sound jealous I don't know what does! _

Booth chuckled some and shook his head, was she jealous? Booth walked away and headed into her kitchen. She stood up slowly and walked over to her stereo to shut the music off when Booth walked back into the room with a bowl in his hand. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "I'm not hungry." She cleared her throat from another cough and turned back to the stereo. When her hand reached out to shut it off Booth was behind her and reached over to her hand pulled it back. "What -," she started before he turned her around.

"Keep it on." He looked down at her and shook his head with another chuckle before pulling her out into the open living room more. "Dance with me, Bones."

She looked at him confused, "dance with you? I don't feel like dancing Booth, I'm tired." She was tired, but being in his arms right now sounded wonderful.

He snaked his arm around her waist anyhow and pulled her up against the cage of his chest while the other hand found hers and he slowly started to move them. He heard her breath hitch as he looked into her eyes; he could feel her heart beating hard against his chest much like his own. It was quite between them for what seemed like forever which ended up only being a few minutes before he spoke. "Trust me when I tell you this Bones, I was as surprised as you were when Agent Perotta showed up at my place tonight." He looked at her seeing her face relax some.

"She seemed pretty… comfortable, I mean… I know its none of my business but do you to have something -,"

"No!" he said before she could even finish her sentence. "I mean… no. We just talk from time to time on the phone and that's it." Which was the truth. Booth spun them around slowly making sure not to make her any dizzier before the song changed. Foreigner's _I wanna know what love is_ starting to fill the air. Booth smiled and moved his hand away from hers and put both his arms around her feeling her hands rest against his chest. He was so close to her, she shivered in his arms and he pulled her closer. He needed her to know that he was serious now, he wanted to warm her and make her feel better and not just with her cold either, but about Perotta.

It was more then obvious it had hurt her feelings, but he knew Bones would never say anything. He heard her start to hum the song a little which made him smile, he could see that she was stiffening a few coughs not to ruin the quite and relaxing moment. "Thank you for the soup," she finally said looking up into his eyes. "I'm sure its great, but I don't have an apatite right now."

Booth just nodded and moved them more across the living room floor. It was silent again, but her smile never faded which sent the butterflies in his stomach into overdrive. As the song continued to play he felt her cuddle closer to his body as the danced slowly, his mind was spinning if this wasn't the moment to make a move then he didn't know what time was? The only bad part of it was, she was sick, but that didn't matter to him. He wouldn't care if he had a cold for a month, it would be worth it all just to feel her lips once more.

He could see she was in deep thought when he met her eyes again. A smile placed on his lips as she smiled back at him. Booth moved his hand up and down her back while the other came up and brushed some of her hair from her face. She closed her eyes feeling his finger tips brush along her cheek momentarily and when she opened her eyes she saw his face come closer. She swallowed hard and loud, not blinking once.

"I wanna kiss you, Bones." _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why did you just say that? Now she knows its coming!_

She swallowed again and cleared her throat stiffening yet another cough. When she opened her mouth to speak she felt his lips on hers instantly. Bones felt his tongue trace slowly along her lips before she accepted it into her mouth. She moaned and moved her hands up around his neck raking her fingers through his hair, pulling it softly as they assaulted each others mouth's with sensual kisses. They stopped dancing while his hands continued to rub up and down her back she pulled away unwillingly to breathe. She swallowed hard and panted slightly feeling him rest his forehead against her own. "That's the first time anyone's ever taken my breath away… literally!" she whispered with a small chuckle.

Booth couldn't hide his small laugh as he brought his hand up again and raked his fingers softly through her hair. "I never thought I'd be the one to leave Temperance Brennan breathless," he said softly kissing her softly again but pulled away first this time. He just held her and looked into her eyes.

They both wondered at that moment what this meant. Bones wanted to say it was the music and Booth's charm that did it, not to mention, her cold medicine. Yes the cold medicine impaired her reflexes and thinking. Booth knew that with Bones being so irrational at times she would blame this moment on her cold medicine, so right now he was mentally preparing himself for tomorrow when and if this was brought up. He knew that he had to agree with whatever her reason was for this kiss being a mistake.

_Would she think this kiss was a mistake? Doesn't matter now, Seeley the damage is done._

_His lips are so perfect. The perfect cold remedy. Everything about Booth is perfect, but was that a mistake? This will ruin our partnership… our friendship. Wont it?_

* * *

**Again, sorry if its no good. I'm not mentally here 100%, lol, due to the flu. Also I know the whole Bones being sick in this story WONT happen on the show. I just added it because I'm sick and thought it would be a good … cute thing between them? Also I'm a BIG Perotta basher! I DONT like her character, but I just had to put her in it even though she is no longer in the season. Lol Let me know what you think. Chapter: 12, will be up.. whenever I finish writing it and even then I'm not sure if I'll post right away due to my lack of good BB/Bones writing now days. -But I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to tell me what you think so far. Thank you everyone.**


	13. Baby Talk and Silent Confessions

**Read!! Important!! First off there are SPOILERS in this chapter! They are spread throughout this whole thing, I will explain at the end of the story so I dont give anything away now. The things in _Italics _are memories and/or thoughts. I still feel a little out of my writing game, especially with Bones, so I appologize if there are any errors or if this is out of character for anyone. I just wanted to post this before tonights episode although the last chapter has to deal with tonights eppy and not this one. Again.. I AM POSITIVE it will NOT go this way in the show but the jist of it all is true according to my sourses. But this is my take on it all, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 13

Baby Talk and Silent Confessions;

_As Booth stood there and looked at his tired and beautiful Bones he wondered what as going through her mind right now? They just kissed… for the second time, only this time was on free will and not because of blackmail. He knew her and knew her logic, she would try to convince herself this was nothing more then her cold medication kicking in and it impaired her judgment. He watched as she looked at the small gap between them, then her eyes lifted and he saw tears threatening in them. Booth opened his mouth to say something, but she soon spoke and cut him off. _

"_Will you stay for awhile?" she asked softly and almost vulnerably. _

_Booth sighed with a smile, he was afraid she was going to yell at him or maybe just tell him to leave. Instead she wanted him to stay? He was going to go with the moment and not say or do anything to ruin it because as much as he wanted to, he knew that tomorrow when she was at her full self and not impaired by cold medication she would say this was a mistake. He was willing to take the rejection, not by choice but because their relationship was complicated enough and with her logic it would only cause for more problems. _

"_Of course," he said softly and brought his hand up to brush some hair from her face but felt her pull away too quickly for his liking. Booth sighed and watched her walk over to the stereo and shut it off. He turned and took the bowl of soup he brought for her and took it back to her kitchen. When he slowly emerged from the kitchen he saw her lean back on the couch with her legs curled underneath her. _

As Booth drove back to the lab his thoughts stirred in his mind about what happened a few days ago with Bones. Cam had sent her home two days in the row because she was so sick and by the third day she wasn't aloud to come in at all. Booth and the others had to solve the foaming bones case by themselves. Of course they did with no problems, it was just bodily chemical reaction due to drugs that were inside the mans body. But nonetheless that was almost a week ago and still nothing was said about their kiss. Booth had played that night over and over again in his mind; he and Bones didn't have their late night chats this whole week.

Which was odd for him because he was so used to spending his nights with her after work, of course they talked on the phone and the excuses were given – _I'm actually really tired tonight, so I think I'll go to bed early._ He knew that was her way of avoiding him, but of course at work it was another story. They had to talk and be together because of the cases, but they still argued over petty things and they talked like they normally did, it was just their usual late night 'dates' that were put on hold. Maybe she was just afraid that the memory of the kiss would crawl back up? _Nah, Bones is too logical for that, she wouldn't let something like that faze her!_

X/X/X/

_She watched as he walked back into the living room slowly and cautiously while sitting beside her on the couch. Bones didn't know what to say? She just asked him to stay with her because… well because she wasn't ready for him to leave. The kiss left her literally breathless and although they had kissed before this was different. This wasn't forced it was on their own which meant there was some sort of emotional tie to it. Bones wasn't sure yet how she felt on that, how she felt about feeling for Booth. She knew in the back of her mind there were feelings for him… she loved him but wasn't ready to admit to it yet. Kissing leads to sex and sex leads to that unwanted true heart pumping love that in time will only leave you heartbroken. At least that was her theory on it all. _

_She hated this… she hated that Booth made her think about things like this. Especially now when they were alone and it was silent in the comfort of her home. She swallowed hard seeing out of the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. She turned her head slightly and looked him in the eyes, a tiny smile formed on her lips as she looked away again. _

_They sat there in silents for awhile. Bones wasn't sure how long it was but before she knew it she was wrapped up in his arms again. Her head rested against his shoulder while his hands softly rubbed up and down her back. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest much like hers was doing. This was so domestic… to just be… what did people call it? Cuddling? She had never really cuddled before and it was nice… too nice actually. _

Bones stood looking over the human petrified remains of a 16 year old victim that she and Booth found this morning buried in a mound of salt in a city de-icing truck. With the DNA that Cam had ran they figured out that the girl was pregnant. She and Booth had gone to the high school that she attended and realized that the 16 year old was on the volley ball team and a portion of the girls were pregnant and some had already had children. It was an odd case that there were so many girls pregnant at one time and that they were all friends.

Booth had dropped Bones off at the lab so she could help the squints out while he went off to find out more information on what was going on with the volley ball team. As Bones started to remove her gloves she saw Booth swipe his card and jog up the steps. She turned her head quickly to compose herself, every time she looked at him now she felt silly. They kissed and he held her until she fell sleep the first night she was sick. Bones knew that was what people did to comfort one another, but she also felt that was how others became dependent one another. She didn't want to become dependent on Booth, she never had someone to help her growing up, she was very independent and although Booth had helped her out a lot… a lot more then she liked to admit, she still didn't want to seem needy.

"So what did you find out?" she suddenly asked watching him come up next to her.

Booth looked at her for a moment and opened the file that was in his hand. "I talked to the coach of the team and a few more of the girls… one of them finally cracked and told me that they all had a pact of some kind."

"What like a pregnancy pact?" Angela said walking up the steps with a chuckle.

Booth shrugged, "I'm not sure? The girl said they were protesting the way they were being treated by the coach; they figured if they got pregnant none of them could play?" Booth said with a confused look on his face handing the file over to Angela.

As Angela looked at the file with all the girls' names and pictures she shook her head, "this reminds of that case a few years ago in Massachusetts. A bunch of girls did the same thing, of course it was for different reasons…" she trailed off with a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't understand…" Bones cut in looking at the remains.

Angela and Booth both looked at her seeing that she was in a daze of some kind as she stared at the remains. "What don't you understand, sweetie?" Angela asked with a small frown.

Bones' head snapped up as she cleared her thoughts. "N –nothing… it's nothing, call me when we've got more to go on." With that she trotted down the steps of the platform and down into her office while a worried Booth followed behind her.

X/X/X/

_Booth sat there with his beautiful partner curled up against his body. Her breathing was slow but her heart pounded against his chest, was she alright? Was the cold medication taking a harder affect on her then necessary? Booth was sure it was just him overacting; Bones knew how to take care of herself. He looked at the clock across the room and it read almost midnight, he had been sitting there with her for almost an hour now and she didn't say a word or move? "Bones?" he whispered delicately and when she didn't respond he knew she was asleep. _

_He twisted his body a little and put one arm under her knees and other wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up off the couch. His back wasn't hurting him so much now and she wasn't heavy anyways so he was ok, only a little discomfort. He felt her nuzzle her face against his neck, which caused him to stumble slightly, but not enough to wake her. She drove him crazy when she was awake and now… when she was asleep she did the same? What was he going to do with her? Booth smiled to himself and pushed her bedroom door open with his foot he carried her over to the bed. He started to lay her down on the bed and felt her cling to him, she wouldn't let go which made Booth's smile widen. "Come on, Temperance, sweetheart, you need to get some sleep," he whispered laying her down completely. She wiggled around for a moment her eyes closed and she mumbled something incoherently while he pulled the blankets over her. _

_He watched as she bundled the blanket up in her hand and held it against her chest as she laid on her side, her eyes never once opened. Booth leaned down and brushed the hair from her face before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Night Bones," he whispered before walking out of the room and leaving her apartment. _

"I'm really sorry, Ange!" Bones said to Angela as she looked out her window. The day had been long and the case was finally solved. The girl's boyfriend who happened to be the quarterback on the football team and one of his buddies dumped her body in the de-icing truck. He was more worried about his reputation then actually taking care of a child so he figured he would get rid of both problems. Bones just didn't understand why children that age would want to have babies. They were still children themselves.

"You still there, sweetie?" Angela asked on the other end of the phone line.

"Yes. Sorry, I got distracted." Bones sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm really sorry about you and Roxie. Is there anything I can do?" Bones wasn't good at those sorts of things and she would admit it, but Angela was her best friend and Bones wanted to be there for her when her girlfriend broke up with her.

"No, you've helped a lot, Bren, thank you." Angela was quite again not hearing Brennan say anything. "Sweetie? You sure you're alright? You haven't been yourself this week… did something happen?" she asked now worried and concerned, her problems being put on the backburner.

"I'm fine, Ange. I promise." She lied.

"You know Booth came to talk to me yesterday and told me th -,"

"He told you we kissed!" Bones blurted out somewhat furious.

"What? You two kissed?" Angela said excited. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh. Wait. What? He –he didn't tell you? What did you and Booth talk about?" she asked curious now.

"'Doesn't matter now. I want to know more about this kiss!" she said more interested now. "Did you two have sex?"

Bones wanted to be mad at herself for blurting it out but couldn't be, she told Angela everything anyhow. Bones smiled and chuckled, "no we didn't have sex. W –we he – we … I don't know who started it but we did- me and Booth kissed," she said softly pacing her living room now.

Angela sighed happily and smiled, "aw, I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because you and Booth finally took the next step… I think its great!" Angela said happily again.

Bones took in a deep breath and stopped pacing, was she supposed to be happy too? Booth wouldn't have made the move to kiss her if he wasn't interested right? And from what Angela had been telling her all a long Booth had felt something for her but they were both too blind to see? She could have been literal about it because really you couldn't see feelings or love, but like Booth told her once even though you can't see it, it's the actions people take to let you know that they care. Booth had shown her more then enough times that he cared. Should she say something to him now? Say I love you, Booth or tell him that if she believed in love he would be the definition of it to her?

X/X/X/

As Booth drove away from Fung Chows his mind was spinning. He was on his way to Bones' place to finally talk to her, he had so much to say to her and wasn't quite sure how to bring it all up. He knew once he got there it would be easy… or at least he hoped it would. She had mood swings at times and Booth could usually tell right from the start what kind of mood she was in, but then again the night he kissed her she seemed irritated with him but let him kiss her? He shrugged it off and would worry about it when he got there; this night talk was going to be a rough one.

Booth pulled into her apartment parking lot and rode the elevator up to her suit, he took his key out and slipped it through the hole then pulled back not knowing if that was a good idea or not? He raised his hand to knock and when he did Bones opened the door instantly swinging her jacket on and with confidence on her face.

"Booth!" she said somewhat startled yet with a smile on her face.

"Hey. Going somewhere?" he said lowering the Fung Chows bag with a small frown on his face.

"I was coming to see you actually," she lowered her voice and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"Well then my timing is perfect!" he said walking past her with the bag and into her kitchen.

They were off to a good start so far, Bones didn't feel so jittery about what happened a few nights ago. That was what she feared with their late night talks this week that what happened a few nights ago would happen again. She was scared she would admit to it, she was afraid of getting too close. But she had every intention of telling him something tonight, she just wasn't sure. She knew that once she got to his door it would all come to her, but instead he came to her place first. Bones took in a deep breath and removed her jacket and shoes and walked into the kitchen to see Booth placing the food out for them.

She crossed her arms over her chest casually and watched him gracefully put food on the plates and glance up at her at the same time. "How you feeling?" he asked her motioning for her to sit.

"Better. The two days I wasn't in the lab I doubled up on medication and now I'm right as snow!" she said happily.

"Right as rain, Bones. Right as rain." He shook his head and chuckled seeing her shrug some. He smiled at her and leaned in a little, "you seemed a little … I don't know what the word is, but this case seemed to get to you today? What's up?" he said trying to start casual conversation with her.

Bones thought about it for a moment and got up out of her chair, "want something to drink? Wine or beer?" she asked suddenly.

Booth turned in his seat and watched her grab a wine glass, "wine will be fine." He watched as she poured it and walked back over setting his glass down as she sat.

She sipped on hers momentarily and sighed setting the glass down, "I don't know, just seeing all those girls… they were pregnant! They were practically children themselves." She shook her head and saw Booth nod, "I could understand if they were much older and in a stable relationship… and had a stable job. At least the stable job, the relationship wouldn't matter, many woman are good mothers on their own," she started to babble when Booth cut her off.

"Wait!" he said getting a little loud. "You mean to tell me that it wouldn't matter to you if the father of your child wasn't around? You honestly think with the hours we work you'd be able to handle a baby all on your own?" he said a little softer.

Bones sat up a little and bit her bottom lip just staring at him; she knew that was a bad thing to say seeing how Booth was sort of a single father. Rebecca was around for Parker but when Booth had him he was doing it all on his own. "No, not necessarily, I didn't mean it the way it came out!" she corrected herself. She cleared her throat and sighed once more, "I just meant that some people don't have choices in the matter. From what I've seen many mothers… fathers," she pointed to Booth, "have done well on their own."

His face softened, "oh." He swallowed hard and chuckled lightly while taking a sip of wine listening to her talk again.

"What if I asked you to be the father of my child?" she asked innocently.

Booth choked on his wine and gasped for air, watching Bones sit up straight and pat him on the back. "What?" he asked between breaths.

"I mean we work together… were always around each other, I mean we don't have to be in a relationship to have a child. You'll always be around; it wouldn't be like what you have with Rebecca. I'd let you see him or her anytime you wanted!" Bones was saying all this innocently really not grasping the concept that Booth needed to have feelings involved.

Although he had feelings for Bones, a baby? They had only kissed… the subject of making love never even came up and she wanted to have a baby with him? Booth finally composed himself and cleared his throat, "It doesn't work that way, Bones!" he said to her softly. "There has to be feelings involved… yes you and I have a relationship, but its work related and sure outside of work we see each other… a lot, but still that wouldn't be enough." He looked at her hoping she was catching what he was saying, "there has to be more… there has to be feelings there. I don't want another Rebecca, Bones. I want something real and eventually one day I want a family of my own… other then Parker of course."

Bones just sat there hanging onto his every word trying to gather what he was saying to her. She thought she was getting it, she wasn't sure. She opened her mouth to say something and watched him get up out of his chair and walk towards the living room. Bones just sat there for a moment trying to gather herself, that was no way to start a conversation with someone especially when you are trying to tell them something important, like maybe how you feel about them.

When Bones walked into the living room she saw Booth looking out the window, "this wasn't how I pictured this to be," he finally said turning around to see her across the room.

"I don't understand?" she said softly walking closer to him.

"Me coming here tonight, I didn't picture it this way," he said with a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

Bones frowned and moved closer to him, "why were you expecting us to kiss again?" she said carefully watching his head snap up to look at her.

He chuckled and shook his head, "no, Bones." He sighed once more and moved over to her couch and sat down carefully as she stood before him. "I have something to tell you and I … I don't know how to say it?"

Bones' frown deepened as she looked down at him, "what is it Booth?" she whispered knowing it was something serious and important. She sat down next to him on the couch and took the wine glass from his hand seeing the serious look on his face, "tell me!" she whispered.

Booth grabbed her hand when she pulled away from setting the glass down, he held her hand gently in his own and chuckled while slightly looking up at her, "I come here to tell you something important and the night turns with us talking about having babies together.." he chuckled again and shook his head.

Bones chuckled too and squeezed his hand, "what's so important?" she asked again.

Seeley took in a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, Bones knew him better then anyone and she could tell that this was something major or he wouldn't be having such a hard time telling her anything. "On Tuesday I had to go in for a MRI scan of my brain," he finally said softly. "Been having some headaches lately… I wouldn't have been so worried if they weren't so frequent," he said softly once more finally meeting her eyes. The look on her face was breaking his heart, he squeezed her hand tightly again, "I have to go in this Monday for a biopsy… they found some sort of growth and want to look further into it."

Bones felt the tears well up in her eyes; it felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Was he really just telling her all this? A minute ago they were fine, having one of their many arguments caused by her and now he was telling her that something was wrong with his brain? She swallowed hard and blinked a few times feeling the tears swell down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him, she couldn't speak, she stood up slowly and walked over to her window.

Booth sat there on the couch and looked over at her; _I knew I should have told her sooner. She's pissed now._ Booth stood slowly and watched as she put her hand up to the window and looked out further, "say something, Bones."

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" she asked with a hurt tone and a crack in her voice.

"I -," he took in a deep breath and stepped a little closer behind her, "I just didn't want to worry you or anyone else until I found out what it was. But now I'm scared shitless and I knew I couldn't keep it from you any longer," he said softly and honestly. He watched her head drop forward and could hear her softly sob. His heart was breaking for sure now, "ah, Bones!" he whispered and stepped behind her grabbing her by the shoulders turning her around.

Bones buried her face against his chest and balled his shirt up in her fists feeling him rub her back up and down softly with his large hands. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair, she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest. "I don't know if I should be angry with you or upset… or … or…" she didn't finish her sentence she just sobbed against him feeling him tighten his grip around her body.

"Shh, everything will be alright," he tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that," she whispered against his chest.

Everything was different now, from the moment he told her all this. Bones couldn't feel for him now, if she did and she lost him, then she would never be the same. Hell she knew if she lost him now without confessing her feelings for him she knew she wouldn't be the same. Booth was apart of who she was and now the possibility of something seriously being wrong with his brain … something that could cost him his life was breaking her heart. This proved her theory that love didn't last… that it was only heartbreak from the start.

But she still couldn't let go. She couldn't let go of Booth and what she felt for him, apart of her wanted to hold onto that thing called hope.

* * *

**Your comments have taken my breath away!!! Thank you all SO VERY much for being so kind and sticking with my story, it means the world to me!! I hope you all continue and let me know what you think! You are the ones keeping me going on here! -So with that said... The story about the 16 yr old girl and her friends being preggers is true. But whether its her boyfriend that killed her, I dont know? The Angela and Roxie thing is going to happen soon, I just dont know when? And about Booth being sick, I hear that is going to happen too, although I think it already is with his hallucinations, but I know it has something to do with his head and all that. They say his health will be going down hill and I wanted to explore that now. I promise I wont kill him off or anything ... the shows producers already promised it too. lol Oh and the baby thing, I hear that Bones askes him that this season... if he will be her 'Baby's daddy' haha. It maybe in tonights episode? I'm not sure... but also in tonights episode BB go to a strip club, I will write that in a later chapter. I have something in mind for that. ;D Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far... let me know what you all think!**


	14. What I Need

**SPOILERS are at the begining of this chapter the rest is all mine. I figured with the timeline I'm at right now with spoilers this episode is all about Cam, so I figured I would use that oportunity to explore more of Booth's health crisis. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm proud of this chapter actually, I promise you all wont have to wait much longer for the good M rated BB stuff. That is coming very soon!! With the way things are going, probably CH. 16 or 17!? I promise! But I hope you enjoy, I wrote it for you. ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 14

What I Need;

As Bones sat in the waiting room impatiently waiting for the doctors to come and tell her that they were done operating on Booth she thought about the case they had a few days ago. Before Temperance never thought about how sad it was when the dead people on her lab table used to be living, she just saw them as bones. It wasn't until they discovered her mother's remains that she started to look at it differently, not to mention with the help of Booth and his heart. But a few days ago they found a man torn to shreds in a tiger's cage at the zoo. It turned out he was a doctor, Andrew Welton, and he was Cam's ex-fiancé, he left a teenage daughter behind and it was left up to Cam what to do with her.

Bones didn't know what she would have done if something like that happened to her? If someone died and she was left with a child, well a teenager, the Andy situation was different he was still an infant and Bones didn't know his mother. But she and Booth found him together and although in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't possible for her to keep him, every since that day she had been thinking about having a child of her own. Sure with the work schedule she had it might be hard to, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted one. She wanted to have someone to love as her own; she wanted her genes to be passed on to someone else for her creativity and smartness to carry on after she was gone.

Bones wanted to be able to love someone, a child, like she wished she would have been loved by her parents. She wouldn't abandon them or hurt them; she would give them the life she had always wanted. Sure it sounded a little unlike her to really care so much, but she wasn't the cold hearted bitch everyone thought she could be. Bones had a heart and though at times she wasn't sure how to use it properly she knew that she could give it her all. Throughout the whole thought process of having a child, Booth played a major role in it. Even though he had a different view on having a child with her, because they were in fact just partners, and there were feelings involved just neither of them said anything about them, she wanted him to be the father of her child.

She didn't mean she wanted one right away, but someday she would before her biological time clock stopped ticking and it was too late. Bones sighed and looked around the waiting room, she got a few stairs from people because they realized who she was and not to mention she was sure her face was all scrunched up from her being deep in thought.

Booth insisted that he could come here alone, but she knew that was just a cover up because deep down she knew that the tough FBI agent was scared. Bones was too she just hid it better, besides he would need someone to drive him home afterwards. They had to give him a strong sedative before giving him anesthesia because he was too wound up when they arrived. Booth was the complete opposite of her when things badly happened to one of them, she was the independent type and could do things on her own when she was hurt, or at least thought she could, where as Booth liked to be taken care of, babied even. Bones didn't mind it really, she didn't mind taking care of someone, especially Booth.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Bones stood up quickly seeing the doctor emerge from down the hall, "everything go ok?" she asked softly pulling her bag up over her shoulder.

"Everything went fine. We should know in a few days what the diagnosis is." He cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him down the hall, "he just needs to take it easy today and tomorrow. He will be fine to go back to work on Thursday, he may have some stomach troubles today with the anesthesia we had to give him," he said handing her a prescription, "if he does, just have him take one of these as needed. Other then that just give it a few hours for him to come around… we need to make sure he can eat and then you can take him home."

They both stopped in front Booth's hospital room door, he was passed out on the bed, he looked relaxed finally but that was only because of the medication. She turned to the doctor and smiled, "thank you."

X/X/X/

Booth laid there on a hard mattress, his head was throbbing and he was cold. He could feel something soft running up and down his arm, finger tips. His eyes rolled under their lids as he slowly started to open them, he could see Bones resting against the side of the bed, her fingers running softly up and down his arm as she read from a book. It was so odd to see her so relaxed and comfortable like she was, to see her so … he wasn't sure what the word was right now, he was still all loopy from the medication, but whatever it was it was sweet and a nice change to see her in.

"Bones?" he said huskily and cleared his throat finally blinking a few times and opened his eyes to look at her beautiful face.

"Hey," he whispered and closed her book. She moved her fingers way from his arm and saw him look down with his eyes and frown slightly. She wasn't sure why, but shrugged it off. "How do you feel?" she asked softly watching him sit up some. She stood up to help him and pulled the pillows up behind him more.

He smiled in thanks and shrugged, "fine I guess?" he said playing with the IV that was hooked to his hand he looked nervous to Bones. "Did they… you know? Find anything?" he asked while his eyes slowly came up to meet hers.

She smiled trying to look reassuring, "not for a few more days." She licked her lips and leaned on the bed more to look at him. "The doctor said you might have an upset stomach for awhile and that you can go back to work on Thursday," she said softly. "Your going to be fine, Booth." Now she was saying that for his benefit to make him feel better, but also to make herself feel better, even if it wasn't true.

X/X/X/

"Bones!" Booth said almost shouting as she came out of the kitchen seeing him heading for the bathroom again.

It had only been an hour since they had been back to his apartment and this was the second time he had regurgitated. Bones went after him seeing him hovered over the toilet heaving his guts out, there was nothing in his stomach so most of it was just the water he was drinking. Bones knelt down beside him and patted on his back with one hand as she reached up to the sink and turned the water on. She put the same cloth she used forty-five minutes ago under the coldness and brought it down to his mouth. Booth leaned back and closed the lid feeling Bones pat around his mouth with the wet cloth.

He smiled at her seeing the worry marks visible on her face, especially on her forehead. He liked when she took care of him, it was a side no one ever got to see of her, but him.

"Are you ok to get up now?" she asked placing the cloth back on the sink seeing him nod a little. She helped him up and put her arm around his waist, even though he could walk on his own, she still felt the need to be the one he leaned on.

As they started to walk back to the living room she stopped, "maybe you should go rest in your bed Booth? I mean I know your back is ok and everything, but wouldn't you be more comfortable there then on your couch?" she asked slowly letting go of him.

He thought for a moment and shook his head walking into the living room with her beside him, "no I'll be fine. Besides I don't have a 50' plasma screen in my bedroom Bones." He smiled at and winked watching her head back into the kitchen. Booth sat down and grunted some with a long breath; it felt good to be off the hospital bed and back onto his hard comfortable couch.

Bones came out a moment later with a bottle of pills in her hand and a glass of water. "Here take two of these and sip… Booth… sip on the water this time!" she said handing him the glass and sitting down next to him. He chugged a glass of water when they walked into the door, so she knew that's why he got so sick, there was nothing in his stomach.

He chuckled, "yes mom!" he teased seeing her tilt her head to the side and give him that 'ha-ha' look. He popped the pills into his mouth and drank some of the water, she moved away again and into the kitchen. Booth moved his feet up on top of the coffee table and sat back on the couch, he rubbed the bandage that was on his head from where they had to cut to get a piece of the growth. "Bones? What are you doing?" he asked leaning back to look inside the kitchen.

She came out with bowl of soup in her hand and handed it to him; Booth smiled and took it from her gracefully. "You need to eat something especially with that medication. Just eat it slowly…I think just to be on the safe side you should take the medication as it's prescribed on the bottle and not just when you feel like it. I can see that you don't have a high tolerance for any type of pain or relaxation medication also while we were at the hospital I spoke with your doctor about -," she stopped feeling Booth grab her hand and pull her down next to him on the couch as he cut her off.

"Hey!" he said softly leaning forward to set the bowl on the coffee table. "Calm down ok?" he said with a faint smile.

"What?" she asked furrowing her brows together.

He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Bones I'm right here." She looked at him confused, "I'm not going anywhere, just … just breath alright?"

"I know that you're here Booth, I'm just trying to help!" she said softly.

"I know that, Bones. But just relax … for me? Alright? I'll be fine, I'll take my medicine and eat my soup and whatever else I have to do, just to me a favor and relax," he said seriously squeezing her hand once more before letting it go slowly and somewhat unwilling as he grabbed the soup bowl again.

She leaned back on the couch with him and crossed her arms over her chest, not defensively or anything, but she didn't understand why he was so … anxious or mad or whatever he was. No not mad, but she was only trying to help him. If she didn't she knew that he wouldn't take care of himself like he was supposed to. She looked at the TV seeing people talking and carrying about, but the sound was muted. She looked to her side to see Booth staring at her. "What?" she whispered softly and a little uncomfortably.

"You know you don't have to do all this right?" he said softly and seriously again.

"Do what?" she paused seeing him start to open his mouth before she cut him and started speaking again; "don't have to do what? Help you out? Make sure you take your medication and make sure you eat… make sure you take care of yourself throughout all this?" Now she was getting defensive.

Booth sighed and placed his bowl on the table again; he put his elbows on his knees and ran his hand over his face. "Well… yeah." He looked over his shoulder at her and heard her sarcastically chuckle. "I just mean… I know you'd rather be at the lab working on the cases we have. I'm fine Bones, they said they would call in a few days and let me know what it is that's growing a home on my brain, until then…" he trailed off with another sigh seeing her look down at her hands with a frown.

"I know that, Booth. It just scares me to think that all this… this could be something serious and something that could have been possibly prevented. All I want to do is make things easer for you…" she trailed off and finally looked up at him to see the dazzle in eyes and that side smile of his. "You're my partner, and you and I both know that if it was me in this situation you'd be doing the same for me." She took in a deep breath, "only you'd be more threatening and probably wouldn't even let me get up to use the restroom or stay by myself," she said with a smile on her lips.

Booth chuckled and grinned widely at her, "your not staying?" he said raising one eyebrow with the same grin on his face.

She shook her head and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees now, "no! You obviously don't really need me here… I was just saying is all…" she said nudging her leg against his.

"Well your wrong… I do need you, Bones…" he trailed off seeing the expression on her face, "I mean… I need you here… to stay and keep me company! That's all…" he said quickly to hide the meaning in his previous words.

Brennan just looked at him and leaned back on the couch seeing him do the same. She waited for a moment and looked over at him then leaned over him to grab the channel changer and when she was leaning over him he looked her in the eyes and studied her face, they were so close and yet she seemed so far away from him. "Don't worry… I'm not leaving for awhile," she whispered pulling away.

X/X/X/

Bones yawned and flipped the TV off, it was a little after ten now and it had been a long day, not just for Booth but for her as well. Just mentally she was drained and needed to rest. She slowly moved her head to feel Booth's head leaned against her shoulder, he had been like that every since the basketball highlights went off an hour ago. She wasn't complaining but not being able to move for an hour was starting to make her antsy. Booth mumbled a lot in his sleep she realized, his body jerked a lot too. She knew he had nightmares before but never knew he was one of those people who talked and fought in their sleep.

Bones very carefully leaned up and tried to push Booth back against the couch only she felt him nuzzle his head under her chin right against her soft breasts while his arms wound around her thin waist to pull her closer. Bones gasped and felt her back hit the couch; Booth nuzzled closer on top of her and mumbled again causing Bones to laugh. "Booth!" she said softly with a laugh in her voice.

"Bones…" he said faintly and moved his head more comfortably against her chest again.

Temperance shook him a little and started to lean up some, as much as she could with a 185 pound man on top of her. "Booth! Get up… sleeping out here on the couch wont do any good, come on." She leaned up more feeling him start to come around.

"What?" he said blinking a few times and looked up at her. She leaned up fully now with his arms still wrapped around her Booth realized the position they were in and finally let go and shook his head. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut once more leaning forward. "Sorry… I was … dreaming. What time is it?" he asked squinting his eyes looking up at the clock.

"A little past ten… I should get going." She stood up quickly and Booth did too but stumbled back some. She looked over at him and grabbed his upper arm, "take your medicine first," she said handing him the same glass from earlier and a new pill.

Booth took it without arguing and started to drink, "your leaving?" he asked fully alert now.

She took the glass from him and leaned down to get his now cold bowl of soup and walked into the kitchen, "yeah. Its late and I have to be at the lab early tomorrow, but I'll came back in the afternoon…" she said while walking back into the living room.

"Well… what if I need you for something?" he said innocently with a small pout on his lips.

Bones parted her lips and put her hands on her hips while tilting her head to the side. "Oh come on! You clearly can do everything on your own Booth. You were right about earlier, I was being … over dramatic about trying to do everything for you." She walked towards the closet and pulled the doors open grabbing for her jacket.

Booth followed behind her with the same pout, "yeah well its late and … and I'm not going to let you leave so … your staying here…" he said firmly with a grin.

Bones turned around just as Booth took her jacket and hung it back up, "you cant make me stay here, Booth!" she said with a small grunt watching him close the closet door.

"Yes I can. And your staying…" he said putting his hands on her shoulders and guiding her down the hall to his bedroom. He sifted through his dresser and grabbed one of his button down shirts and a pair of his boxers and threw them at her.

She caught them and sighed, "this is really unnecessary. There is no reason for me stay here!" she said holding the clothes in her hands.

"Bones…" he said with warning in his voice. "Just ..." he motioned his hands to the bed, "just stay here… its late… and who knows I might need you for something." With that he left the room and headed into his bathroom.

He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror; the patch on his forehead was starting to bug the hell out of him so he tore it off and looked at the minor cut on his forehead. He really hoped that with everything going on that this was nothing serious. Putting his thoughts aside he changed into his black sweat pants and looked around for his shirt, he remembered leaving it in his bedroom.

He opened the bathroom door and slowly made his way to his bedroom, he knocked quietly on the door, "Bones?" he said softly. He didn't want to walk in on her getting dressed like he did about a month ago when she stayed with him, although she never caught him, he still wanted to be a gentlemen.

Bones opened the door as she buttoned up the last button his shirt she wore. She looked over his chest and abdomen, his physic was extraordinary, she watched as he walked by her and over to the chair in his room. He slipped his shirt on quickly… too quickly for her liking and stood in front of her.

"You can set the alarm for whatever time you have too…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no! I'm not sleeping in here… if you want to hold me captive until morning that's fine, but your sleeping in here, I'll take the couch."

"I'm not holding you captive; I'm just not letting you leave."

"And the difference is?" she said sarcastically. She waited a moment and shook her head walking past him, "that's what I thought… goodnight Booth!" she said leaving his room. She made her way into his living room and pulled some pillows out of his hall closet along with a blanket. She didn't hear him moving around or anything and just figured he went to bed already. She was glad he wasn't going to argue with her about this, because she was actually really tired.

"Night, Bones."

She smiled lying down on the couch moving around in a few different positions to get comfortable and before she knew it she was asleep.

X/X/X/

Bones stirred the next morning feeling a light hit her face, sun was shinning through the window. She didn't open her eyes right away, but something felt heavy against her. She felt something warm and strong, she opened her eyes slightly to see Booth's arm draped against her stomach and his head against her chest. Bones took in a deep breath trying to figure out how this happened then she remembered.

_Bones stood looking out his living room window with a glass of water in her hand. His couch wasn't as comfortable as she hoped it would be. She sighed glancing over at the time, it was only a little past three in the morning, she had to be up in four hours to go back to her place to get ready and make it to the Jeffersonian by eight. As she moved away from the window she heard someone let out a cry, it was Booth. _

_Bones set the glass down and quietly made her way down the hall and pushed his bedroom door open to see him sprawled out on the bed, the blankets a pile on the floor and Booth whimpering and fighting. Bones sighed and went to his side grabbing his wrists. Seeley shot up quickly with sweat rolling down his face and his eyes glossy, he was crying? Bones opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. _

_Booth looked at her and panted slightly before grabbing her up and pulling her into a hug. Bones happily put her arms around him, "are you ok?" she whispered feeling his heart race against her chest._

"_Yeah," he choked out and pulled away. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them he saw her start to get up._

"_I'll get you some water."_

_He pulled her back down, "no, I'm fine. Just… just stay in here with me until I fall asleep again." His tone was shaky, he sounded scared and lost yet he was venerable and needy. _

_Bones wasn't sure if it was because of the nightmare he had or if it was because he was still somewhat asleep, but she wasn't going to argue. Without a word she pushed him back against the bed and watched as he took in a few deep breaths as she grabbed the blankets again and pulled them up and over him. She went to the other side of the bed and sat beside him and with a blink of an eye his head was on her lap, his arms around her waist keeping her close. Bones bit her bottom lip and looked down at him as she closed his eyes, she had never seen Booth like this before? Not ever. She wasn't sure how to react herself, but she guessed just being there like she was now was helping?_

_Hesitantly she stroked the back of his neck with her fingers, she ran them through his hair and she stopped for a moment seeing the fresh cut on his head. She frowned gently rubbing around it wondering what was going to happen to him once the doctors found out what was wrong with his head. _

Bones was brought out of her thoughts feeling Booth stir a little against her. She moved to sit up quickly seeing him do the same. She remembered everything from last night, but he sat up so quickly it almost startled her. He looked around the room frantically and then at himself as if he were making sure he was still clothed and they didn't have sex or something and he had forgotten about it.

"Good morning," she said with a chuckle and stretched some before pulling the blankets off her fully and stood up. "Get some more sleep; I'll be back around noon." With that she glanced at him quickly and smiled before exiting leaving him sitting in his bed with a confused yet somewhat happy grin on his face.

* * *

**I actually cut this in half and started it with Chapter: 15 which I am proud to annouce is FINISHED! Comments will determine how fast I post CH. 15. So please let me know what you all think so far! Thank you to everyone who has left me their thoughts, you guys are great! **


	15. Emotional Consequences

**SPOILERS are in the beginging of this for episode, 4x19. I wanted to post before tonights episode. I hear that 4x17 will be pushed back a week due to American Idol? I'm not sure but that's what it says on the FOX website, I just wanted to make everyone aware of that now. Anyhow, I was hoping to get a little over 100 comments for my hard work with that chapter, but that's ok. The ones that have commented are great! You guys are always my consistant reviewers and it means so much to me that you take a minute after reading a chaper to tell me what you think! So THANK YOU to you all that have done that consistantly since my first chapter. You dont know who much it means to me! I hope you all like this chapter, its sad I will let you all know that now, but that's what makes it interesting I think? After the SPOILERS for 4x19 in this story, the rest of it is all my personal writing. It maybe out of character for BB and may not be? But this is my story and I want to write it the way I see it in my head, and from my great reviews so far, no one has complained and I appericiate that so much! So I will shut up now so you can all read this! Thank you again! ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 15

Emotional Consequences;

"Booth you really shouldn't be out here," Bones said looking over the new remains that were found this morning in a garbage bag outside a building that was known for doing photo shoots around the area.

"It's Wednesday, Bones… Tomorrows Thursday, one day isn't going to make a big difference…" he said bending down on the other side of the remains. "So what have we got?" he asked looking at her with a side grin.

Bones sighed and shook her head; it was only two days ago that she was at his house, spending the night because he wanted to hold her captive… and why? Because he was being a big baby and didn't want to be alone. But Bones didn't mind it, he did after all say that he might need her for something in the middle of the night and he did. She coddled him when he needed it the most. Every since that morning when she woke up in his bed with him, a complete innocent affair of course, he was different, more alert and aware of _them_, especially at the lab and in front of people, Bones didn't mind it because she was sure that she too was the same way.

"Female… mid to late twenties… her arms were cut in half… her legs too," she said trailing off while examining the skull and the rest of the bones, "there doesn't seem to be any sign that she was hit with something. Or any sign of struggle?" Bones furrowed her brows together and stood up looking at Booth. "I'll know more when -,"

"When we get back to the lab," Booth finished and looked at the guys behind him. He pointed to the garbage bag with the human remains in it. "You know what to do."

X/X/X/

"Thankfully to the meteorite shard that Dr. Hodgins found inside our victims ear I was able to help identify her," Cam said with a file in hand.

"That's impossible to identify someone with a piece of evidence like that," Bones said.

"True. But there is only one place that would have something like that around here and that's at the Institute of Science. It was easy for me to take all the female employees and narrow my search out, plus with the help of DNA…" she trailed off and handed the file to Dr. Brennan.

Bones just looked at her confused for a moment and opened the file. "Dr. Diane Sidman."

Booth slid his card through and jogged up the platform; he walked over and behind Bones and looked over her shoulder at the picture of the woman. He watched as Bones stiffened up and could hear her breath hitch which caused him to smile. He looked up at the rest of the squints and smiled, just the normal everyday Booth.

"Looks like she was engaged to the founder of the institution, Landis Collar and she was the editor-in-chief to the Journal of Collar Institute." Booth said still reading over Bones' shoulder.

She moved away from him and set the file down on the table before her, she could feel his breath hit her neck as he spoke; his body brushing against hers like it was drove her insane. A part of her wanted to think that he was doing that on purpose, sure they were like that before, but he never made it so obvious like he was now. He was just testing her for some reason and Bones didn't know why? While she was caught up in her thoughts she heard a phone ring, it was Booth's. She stood there and watched as he turned his back to everyone to talk.

"Booth…" there was a long pause and she was his head hang low a little, "today? Well we are sort of in the middle of a case right now…" another pause, "alright… I can be in by four, ok, thanks." When he snapped his phone shut Bones looked away quickly and prodded at the remains.

She could hear Booth sigh and walk over next to her at the table; she looked up at him carefully and saw the look of worry on his face. "E –everything alright?" she finally asked removing her gloves and turning to face him.

He faked a smile, "yep. Everything's alright." He sighed once more and rubbed the back of his neck, "I think we need to bring this Landis guy in and have a little talk with him. What do say?" Booth said suddenly interested in the case again.

Bones studied him for a moment and nodded as she started to remove her lab jacket and walk down the platform with him.

X/X/X/

Bones slipped on her sports bra and her matching black stretchy shorts before putting her hair up into a ponytail. It was a little after five and their case they had earlier was already solved, seems her fiancé had another woman, Jennifer Keating who was jealous of Diane and figured if she got rid of her she could have Landis all to herself. But nothing got past Bones and the rest of the team they found evidence that she murdered the young woman and dumped her body behind the building.

It was just another day and another case to Bones. She slipped her tennis shoes on and headed out her door locking it behind her. Booth said he had things to do around four so Bones had to drive herself back to her apartment, he wouldn't tell her what was going on? But she knew she would figure it out sooner or later? She jogged down the hall and opened a door; a few months ago she had her own personal gym put inside the apartment building. It was easier then driving down town to get a good workout when she could do it here a few steps away from her own apartment.

Bones needed to blow off some steam anyhow; this was a rough week for her. She had never worried so much about one person in her life. What was making it harder for her was the fact that she was experiencing feelings for Booth that she had carefully kept hidden the past four years and now all the sudden they wanted to come out, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't tell Booth how she felt about him, especially now with him being sick, if something happened to him, she would be devastated. Compartmentalizing now would be out of the question, she was in too deep with him.

As Temperance turned the stereo on and music pounded through the room she put her gloves on and started to punch the bag that hung from the ceiling. She was trying to imagine what it would be like if she did tell Booth how she felt? She wasn't blind and could clearly tell that Booth felt something for her, maybe love? Maybe not? It could be just a lust thing; she did find him sexually attractive on many levels and in the past Booth had said things to make her believe that she was sexually appealing to him as well.

But the events of the last few months made her believe that what she and Booth really had was something special. It was hidden, not very well to the rest of the world, but nonetheless it was. Now the only thing holding her back from telling him how she really felt was the fact that he was sick, she couldn't bear to lose someone else in her life, especially Booth. She had to be more careful now around him, she couldn't let her walls down and give in like she had within the past few months. It wasn't right to feel this way about him knowing that one day he would just leave her in one way or another and she would be left alone.

Maybe it was crazy thinking, but Bones' brain didn't work like everyone else's. She was ahead a lot and she thought more quickly about things then most people did. She also knew she overly thought about things as well… she was doing it now.

X/X/X/

As Booth entered her apartment building his mind was in chaos, the worry he had before had doubled now. How was he going to tell Bones what he had to tell her? How would she take it? Booth removed his suit jacket as he walked off the elevator and down the hall to her apartment; he stopped midway down hearing loud music playing from one of the other rooms. He walked towards the door and looked through the glass window seeing his Bones running a treadmill. His jaw dropped seeing the perfect curve of her body as she jogged against the moving tread. She was well sculpted and Booth had always known that, but he had never seen her workout before?

Booth carefully opened the door and leaned against the frame of it watching her carefully, the soft bounce of her breasts in that black sports bra, the way her ass muscles moved inside of her shorts. Booth felt a stirring in his pants; he was getting hard just watching her. He had to stop, he didn't come here to scope out his partner, he came here to tell her something important it was just hard to think about when she was … _oh God! Just stop her now Seeley before you pop a big one and have to leave to take care of it!_

"Bones?" he shouted over the music. He watched her jump and try to grab onto the side bars of the machine before she stumbled forward and scraped her body against the moving tread. Booth rushed over to her and shut the machine off before kneeling down beside her seeing that she was holding onto her right palm. "Let me see," he instructed seeing a large scrape that was starting to bleed.

"Booth! What the hell are you doing here?" she scolded feeling him help pull her up off the ground as she examined her hand.

"I came to … talk to you. I didn't mean to scare you!" he said apologetically.

She nodded and took in a few deep breaths before heading towards the door. Booth followed behind her as she opened her apartment door. As they stepped inside she walked straight towards the kitchen and gulped down a bottle of water. She was all sweaty from head to toe and Booth thought she never looked sexier then she did now. He moved his eyes quickly from her body and looked into her eyes.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked breathing heavily.

Booth's eyes averted down again watching her stomach muscles clamp together every time she took in a deep breath, oh yes, she was defiantly sexy. _Focus Seeley… focus, you came here to talk to her about something very important._ "Don't you wanna take a shower first? Take care of your hand maybe? You scraped it pretty bad," he said trying to buy himself some more time so he could figure out what and how he was going to tell her his doctor said.

She looked at him carefully and sighed, "just give me ten minutes." She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom to take a quick shower.

X/X/X/

Booth loosened his tie and walked around in circles around her living room. Looking at pictures and knick-knacks he had seen a zillion times before, he knew Bones could handle what he was going to tell her. It was Bones after all; she was a person that compartmentalized very well in bad situations. She never let her emotions get involved or so he thought? Sometimes he could tell that she did with him… if she didn't she wouldn't have tried so hard to help him out the day of his biopsy.

He could hear footsteps as he turned around to see her emerge from the kitchen. Her hair wet, her face slightly flushed and she was in her black silk robe. Booth took in a deep breath and swallowed loudly.

"What's so important?" she asked casually walking towards her couch. As she sat Booth walked over and did the same.

She turned to look at him seeing that same look on his face the day he came over here to tell her that something was wrong with him.

"Bones… I … that call I got earlier was from my doctor," he started and sighed softly, "they got… they got the results back from the biopsy."

Bones swallowed hard and looked down at her hands as he fumbled with the hem of her silk robe. "What did they find?" she whispered not looking up into his eyes. She had a talk with herself earlier; she couldn't give in and let her emotions get the best of her again. Not this time… she… just couldn't.

"A tumor."

Bones' eyes shot up instantly and she regretted it the moment she did, the look on his face was scary, he was worried and he had tears in his eyes. Bones felt her heart stop momentarily. She parted her lips to speak but nothing sounded, just a soft whimper from the cry she wanted to let out but held in.

"I saw the MRI, it's lodged against hippocampus," he said softly blinking a few times to get rid of his blurry vision. He scanned over her face, she was frightened, but holding back her emotions very well.

"Are they going to do any treatment for it?" she asked suddenly.

"For right now I have to take some kind of medication to shrink it, then they are going to go from there." He stood up and took a deep breath while running his hand over his face while walking towards her window.

Bones stayed put, she didn't know what to say or do right now to comfort him. So much for holding back emotions, she couldn't do it now; she was in too deep with Booth. She felt a stream of tears roll down her cheeks now as she looked down at her hands again. A tumor could lead to cancer and she only hoped that they caught it in time.

"What about work?" she asked sniffing up her tears.

"I'm still going to be able to do my job, Bones." His voice was calm as he turned around to see her looking down, the glare from the light in her living room shown on her face and he could see the glint of tears on her cheeks. His heart dropped that moment as he walked over and sat down next to her, "I'll be fine though. I promise you that, things like this happen. I was lucky they caught it so soon," he whispered and brought his finger to her cheek whipping a tear away while trailing it down her jaw line and lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Temperance…" he whispered.

Her eyes shot up again hearing her name, Booth never said her name, he always called her Bones. She was only Temperance when he was being extra serious and it was important. "Are you scared?" she suddenly asked, knowing the answer, but she just asked to mask her emotions before she said something she might regret later or before he said anything else.

He sighed and dropped his finger from her chin, "I've been shot … stabbed… blown up… you name it, but not once during those times did I really feel like that was… the end." He took in a deep breath and moved back a little from her and dropped his head.

Bones knew that time her heart really did stop, that was so unlike Booth. He was never scared about anything, even when he was captured by the Gravedigger or when Miss. Noonan shot him he didn't seem like this. He was strong during all of that, now looking at him it was as though he was a little kid again, like he knew something bad was seriously going to happen this time. Brennan wasn't sure what to do now; she had coddled him before, but was that enough? What was he looking for her to do?

What should she do?

Her bottom lip and chin quivered watching him as he began to sob; it wasn't heavy crying but enough for her heart to break again.

The main thing Booth was worried about was his son; Booth didn't want this whole thing to get worse before he could get better. He didn't want to think about death and leaving his child without a father, but Booth had to face facts this was life. Not to mention the other thing that worried him most was that he could leave Bones, for real this time. No National Security reasons, but because something real, like his health was turning for the worst and there was nothing he could do about it. Booth wanted to look up to see her face, but he was already an emotion wreck and knew she was too by this point.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything now, tell her that he was in fact in love with her. That he didn't want to go another moment without having her in his life, but he was coward. He couldn't do that to her now, if something did happen to him and they got involved emotionally… and physically and something happened to him he would never forgive himself.

Neither of them knew at the moment but they were both thinking the same thing.

But it was Bones that made the first move, usually it was Booth, actually it was always Booth, but this time she felt it was her time to show him just how much she was concerned and how much she cared for him. Bones looked up and reached out putting both her small hands on his cheeks making him lift his eyes to her. She swallowed hard seeing tears soaked on his cheeks, they mirrored her own.

She blinked a few times feeling him lean into her touch as she pulled him forward more and brought her lips to the spot on his head where they had to cut for his biopsy. This was Temperance now, not Bones, she was using her heart instead of her brain, she was going with instinct and doing what she thought was right. Booth taught her to use her heart when it was needed and she felt this was the time for that.

Her lips lingered on the wound as she moved her hands to the back of his head softly stroking his hair feeling his hands come around her back pulling her close against his body. When she pulled her lips away he lifted his head to look at her, her bright emerald eyes were filled with unshed tears and when one fell he moved his hand to her cheek and whipped it away. Bones closed her eyes and cuddled her cheek into his touch and moved her hands around his neck softly cupping it.

When she opened her eyes his forehead rested against hers, both of their breathings went ragged and soft. She wasn't sure who made the first move but before she knew it they were kissing. His lips softly kissing her top lip before he delved his tongue deep inside of her mouth for a passionate and hungry kiss. Bones didn't object, she in fact pressed herself harder against him, her fingers raking through his short hair, softly pulling it while he started to hover over top of her. His hands roamed along the silkiness of her robe along her back, he moaned faintly when she did.

The kiss was innocent, it wasn't hot and heavy, but it was needy and passionate. Booth kissed along her jaw line and down her neck only to move back up again to her lips. When he tasted more saltiness from her crying he pulled back instantly and brought her up with him. He looked to see that her tears hadn't subsided. He was hurting her now even more by kissing her; this was exactly what he didn't want to do. Hurt her again.

He cupped her face and saw her lips swollen and red much like his own.

"Booth?" she whispered almost breathlessly watching him stair at her.

"I can't do this do you," he whispered back even softer turning his head from hers as he still cupped it between his hands.

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant before she felt him kiss her quickly and stand. She was left breathless as she stood seeing him grab his suit jacket and head for the door. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see her standing there looking lost and confused with tears streaming down her face, he was angry with himself now, he knew it wasn't his fault about the tumor thing, but he could have stopped himself before he kissed her and made things worse. He gave her a faint smile and walked out.

Temperance was stunned, it was usually her that stopped something when it became to intimate between her and Booth and this time it was him. Did he really not want her? Or was he feeling the same things she was feeling towards him and he was scared to get too close now? Was this all proving her theory right about feeling something for him? It wouldn't last?

* * *

**Chapter: 16 is being worked on now. But I wont post until I'm finished obviously, lol, but also until I feel that everyone is ready for it by reading the reviews I get for this chapter. So R&R pretty please!! Thank you, I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I got a little choked up myself writing it. Pathetic I know. Lmao XD**


	16. Wrong Timing

**Beware!! SPOILERS are in this chapter! I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but as I mentioned in another story of mine, there is a family emergancy I am dealing with right now. My head is not in the right place at the moment so forgive me if something in this story doesnt make sense or if you think its crap all together... I'm sorry for that as well. I just felt bad for not posting, so I hope this chapter is ok. It takes place during The Cinderella in the Cardboard. Which is two episodes away. I'll try to post my next two chapters within the week if I can since we get three episodes in one week starting the week of April. 15th. Anyhow,enjoy my friends.**

* * *

Chapter: 16

Wrong Timing;

It had been a few days since Booth and Bones had really spoken to one another. After what happened in her apartment neither of them knew what to say to one another. After Booth had left her apartment that night, Bones had a long talk with herself again. She knew for certain now that she wouldn't let Booth in anymore then she had. He destroyed her emotionally… walking out on her like he did in the middle of something that could have changed _their_ lives forever. Bones knew that logically it could never work out; Booth was all about feelings and forever, whereas she was all about living for the now, the moment.

But then there was another part of her… like now, in the past four and a half years Booth made her realize that, sure things didn't last forever, not physically anyhow, but emotions went far beyond even after our bodies were put into the earth. She was more open now to the concept of long term feelings and relationships because of him and apart of her hated it. It interfered with her living style and believes. Every time she was willing to let those believes slip through her fingers and she was ready to take Booth's side on it all, he pulled back. He had done that a lot lately… when really it should have been her doing it.

It only proved her point that getting to close to him was dangerous. Emotionally anyhow. Although Temperance was in way too deep with her feelings for him at this point, she knew that she had to put a line on them somewhere if she didn't she would just be one of those ordinary woman who go their hearts broken and could never possibility heal from it.

Bones looked down at the body laying on the table, it was a woman in her mid twenties. They found her at the recycling plant smashed beneath a bale of compressed cardboard. After they found out who she was Booth went to speak with a few of her friends, Bones stayed back yet again. She was still finding it hard to be around him; they even took separate cars to the crime scenes. In the lab it was almost like someone had died, the silent's between them was deafening. Everyone had noticed that they weren't really talking to one another much less Booth making wise cracks and doing anything he could to touch her, everything was way off.

It threw her off a little, the daily routine they had going was stilled. She shook her thoughts off seeing Angela looking at her from across the table. It was just her and Bones now, Hodgins was there but he was too busy looking at particulates he found on the body.

"Alright… spill it!"

"Spill what?" Bones asked confused. She didn't have anything in her hands to spill?

"What's going on with you and Booth?" she paused for a moment seeing Brennan open her mouth before she interrupted her. "And don't tell me its nothing… because its obviously something… you two have been avoiding each other like the plague!" she said putting her hands on her hips with a light tap of her foot waiting for answers.

Hodgins looked over his shoulder momentarily before Bones gave him a glare. He smiled faintly and turned back to his work.

Bones removed her gloves and sucked in some air between her teeth. "We've been busy this week Ang, it's nothing." Total lie!

Bones started to unbutton her lab jacket as she started down the steps, Angela following after her. When they got into her office Bones went right to her desk and flipped her computer on.

"Alright… am I going to have to call Booth, have him come here so we can resolve this?" Her face and tone were serious.

Temperance pinched her lips in a hard line; she grunted and ran her hands over her face. "Booth just… he proved my point that nothing is permanent. That feelings are nothing more then chemical reactions that the body and mind feel in a moment of being happy or sad," she said softly and sighed.

Angela furrowed her brows together and stepped closer to the table and leaned on it, "what happened, Bren?" she asked concerned.

"Booth and I… we… we kissed."

Angela smiled brightly, "really?"

Bones nodded. "Yes. But when I was willing to take it further he stopped and he just left me there in my apartment. I feel like a fool…" she said softly with a frown looking down at her hands.

Angela reached out and squeezed her hands, "you ever think that he's scared, sweetie?" When Bones looked up at her she smiled faintly, "this thing between you and Booth… these feelings… the love you two obviously have…"

"I don't love Booth!" Bones interrupted with yet another lie.

"Keep telling yourself that." Angela was being sarcastic. "It was all bound to come up sometime… and maybe now… as cliché as it sounds, because he's sick he feels the need to tell you these things. But when it comes down to it, he can't because he's scared."

Bones sighed and nodded, she understood where Angela was coming from, yet still it didn't make her feel any better. Bones opened her mouth again to speak before she saw Booth outside her window on the platform talking to Hodgins.

Angela averted her eyes to where Brennan's were and sighed. She looked back at Bones, "just give him the benefit of the doubt… he's a man sometimes its harder for them to express how they feel."

"Not Booth!" Bones said softly, "he never has a problem with expressing how he feels… I do," she whispered and rubbed her eyes.

Angela looked behind her again to see Booth coming towards her office, "so…" Angela cleared her throat and sat up off her desk. "Our wannabe bride on the table out there had a lot of male friends?" Angela said to change the subject.

Bones looked up at her with furrowed brows, "oh! Yes she apparently was apart of those phone dating services…" She trailed off with another sigh sitting up in her chair seeing Booth walk in.

He took a moment to look at the two women seeing that there was tension in the room, "did I interrupt something?" Booth said quickly glancing at Bones then at Angela.

"No we were just talking about how relationships and marriage are foolish rituals." Bones stood proud at her words, she wanted Booth to know that she was hurting and by doing that she had to stomp on anything that he had believed in.

Booth rolled his eyes and looked at her finally; he could see pain written all over her face although she appeared to be strong. "Come on, Bones!" he started tilting his head looking at her, "even you must've dreamt about being a bride…before your heart turned to stone?" he said quickly.

Her face fell into a frown, Booth felt bad instantly until she shot back at him. "Just because I don't want to take place in a meaningless ritual doesn't mean I'm not a warm and affectionate person, Booth!" there was a crack in her voice. Her mind instantly going back to the past few times they were together… backrubs, kissing, comforting and coddling… kissing again –that one seemed to be her favorite. She held her head proud momentarily, "there are even some children that have taken to me!"'

Booth shook his head and walked closer, Angela stayed on the sidelines just in case Brennan needed her.

"Well marriage is important to a lot of people, Bones." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't believe that they were having this conversation, they hadn't even talked about what happened a few nights ago at her apartment and already they were in an argument about something else. Typical.

"It's ridicules, no one can guarantee how they're going to feel about someone for life!" she huffed, "we are not a monogamous species!"

"Your impossible!" he said calmly yet with a hurt tone. "Marriage has been around since the beginning of time!"

"And woman from Amazonian tribes express their love by spitting in their partners face. I would hope that we've progressed past that."

"Sometimes love trumps logic!" he said seriously to her and softly.

There was love in his eyes and Angela could see it. She smiled faintly and looked at Brennan; she was having trouble with this now. She was closing up again, bottling her feelings, Angela could now understand Booth's frustration with her in the past and even now, with how much she pushed feelings to the back burner.

"Love is a chemical process that causes delusion. An intellectually rigorous person would never get married," she said quickly trying to deny the fact that she agreed with him.

Booth chuckled and shook his head once more. "Never say never."

X/X/X/

Usually their cases could take days or sometimes they even took longer. But on rare occasions they solved them within hours, much like they had today. It was almost seven in the evening and already they found Meriel Mitsakos murder. Bones stood by her office chair piling things into her bag so she could go home for the night. She needed to get out of the lab, after what she went through today with the case and with Booth; she needed the sanctuary of her own home. As she closed her bag she looked up to see Booth leaning against the door frame, he looked disoriented and confused.

"Booth?" she said softly seeing him look at her. She furrowed her brows together and put her bag down slowly walking towards him.

He walked towards her too meeting her half way, "I'm sorry…" he finally said, his voice soft in a whisper.

She sighed and blinked a few times, "sorry for what?" she said swallowing hard.

"For..." He sighed as well and pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before blinking away his blurry vision and looking at her. She looked at him almost helplessly; Booth reached out and put his hand on her cheek, cupping it carefully.

When Booth's hand came to her cheek she froze, this was what she wanted to avoid, any time of intimate touching. She pulled his hand away from her face and stepped back, "look I know what your going to say. You're sorry for what happened the other night… Just…. Just forget about it. I have." Lie. "It was a mistake anyhow… If you didn't stop us when you had, I would have anyhow." Another lie.

Booth frowned and closed his eyes again and leaned his hand on her desk and hunched over looking up at her.

Was he in pain? "Booth?" her voice cracked as she looked at him.

"Don't say that!" he whispered softly.

"W –what? I –I don't understand?"

"It wasn't a mistake and you know it." His face was serious and contorted now. "What happened… it was… I shouldn't have… I …" Booth closed his eyes again and jerked his head back. He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes carefully, his words were getting jumbled together. "I'm sorry I left like I did."

"Like I said forget about it…" she said softly watching him carefully. "Booth? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

His head shot up and his eyes stilled on hers, "I don't want to forget about it." He reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder.

Bones stood still and noticed he was using her for leverage, "what's wrong?"

Booth just looked at her, "I don't want to forget the way your body feels against mine," he said softly squeezing his eyes shut again.

Bones was trying to ask him what was wrong and he wanted to talk about them? What was wrong with this picture?

"Or the way I feel… when… when…"

"Booth!?"

The moment she said his name his body came crashing down against hers, Bones put her hands up under his arms to hold him as close as she could before she fell. Booth laid still, head against her lap as she called his name again tears flooding down her face. She reached up and knocked the phone off her desk before dialing out to security for help. She should have known the moment he walked into her office something was wrong with him! She rocked him carefully in her arms, her hands softly playing through his hair as she heard the EMT's rush down the hall towards her office.

This tumor was getting serious; Bones had seen things like this before she only hoped that the outcome this time wasn't death. She couldn't lose Booth –not now –now ever! Was this a sign that they weren't meant to be? Every time something potentially good happened or when they were going to possibly make up from an argument, something bad happened. Not to mention, now, he was being sweet- a little incoherent at times, but she knew he was going to tell her how he felt. But at this point, Bones didn't know what to think anymore?

* * *

**Again sorry if its a crappy chapter. With the mind state I am in now, I tried my best for everyone. Please let me know what you all think so far! Thank you all again so much for being so supportive of me and my stories! It means so much to me!!**


	17. Just Sex?

**WARNING! RATED M!!! Also major SPOILERS! I merged The Mayhem on the Cross and The Double Death of the Dearly Departed episodes together. I hope you like this chapter, It took me some time to wright because I kept deleting stuff and re-writing it. Things have been really hectic here lately and I want to THANK EVERYONE for being so patient and so kind about everything I have going on right now. Its been rough lately. So thank you all so much for everything!! it means so much to me that you are all so understanding! With that said... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. It takes my mind off my real life issues for awhile so this chapter has a lot of emotion in it. Or at least to me it does? Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 17

Just Sex;

"_How long has be been out?"_

"_Just a few minutes..."Temperance said to the ETM as he pushed her aside so they could roll Booth onto a gurney._

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_He has a tumor!" she blurted out with a worried tone. _

_She stood next to the gurney and took his hand in her own as they rushed him towards the ambulance. Brennan slid inside the back with one of the EMT's, both her small hands now covering his own, she squeezed it tightly hoping to get a reaction from him. Everything just happened so fast and he had been fine the last few days, or at least from what she had seen of him he was? She hated herself now for not being there with him because of some stupid kiss and stupid feelings they shared together, she couldn't watch out for him to know if he was ok or not. _

_She sighed with a small curse as they approached the hospital. Bones hopped out and rushed inside with them, her hand still clutched to Booth's. One of the nurses approached her and stopped her as her hand trailed away from his; she looked on as they wheeled him into an operating room. To an outsider it would appear to be a scene from a romance movie turned sad, but to Temperance this was reality. _

"Sweetie? Did you hear what I said?" Angela said waving her hand in front of Bones' face.

Temperance blinked a few times and shook her head as she looked at Angela, "w –what?" she said quickly.

"I said the footage is here… from the concert?" she repeated.

Bones looked at her and nodded, it had been two days since Booth's relapse. It turned out that he had a reaction from the medication he had been taking, the tumor had actually grown a centimeter, not necessarily because of the medication, but because the dosage wasn't strong enough, not to mention Booth had a terrible reaction to it which caused his passing out a few days ago. He was still in the hospital and would be released sometime today, Bones offered to be the one to drive him home.

She didn't get to spend much time with him in the hospital the last few days like she would have liked too. But that was for many reasons, first being because she didn't want to get too close again and something happen. She was too smart for that, or at least she thought it was a smart idea? Secondly there was a death in the lab, Hank Reilly, head of the Egyptology department had died of heart failure yesterday. And the other was because the case they had been working on was taking a long time to get through. A human skeleton was found on stage at a SPEW concert in Norway. SPEW according to the internet and record labels was the next hottest band. They were a death metal band that liked to use satanic things while performing on stage.

Well the remains that were found belonged to Mayhem, aka Justin Dancy, who happened to be American and the bassist for the band. Now they were trying to pin point suspects through video footage that was shot during the concert. According to fans all over they had conflicts with other bands because of popularity, which made sense for motive to kill someone if you were trying to prove yourself better at something.

"You alright?" Angela asked her trying to snap Brennan from her thoughts.

"W –what? Oh, yes I'm fine." She swallowed hard and leaned back in her desk chair looking up at Angela. "Didn't get much sleep last night…"

"I can see that." Angela furrowed her brows together and walked over picking up Bones' bag. "Here… go see Booth." She watched Temperance's focus become serious, "I'll call you when we find something new, in the mean time just … go… to him," Angela said softly, "be with him and let him know he's not alone!" It was the hopeless romantic in Angela talking now.

Temperance sighed and stood up slowly taking in Angela's words, she would go to be with him, but not _be_ with him. She would be there to show him that she cared but not in the way that she wanted… or should have wanted. Bones took the bag from Angela's hand and hugged her quickly and started for her office doors but then turned around quickly looking at Angela with desperation in her face.

Angela smiled and chuckled, "you'll know what to say to him when you get there. It'll all come to you… I promise!"

"Thanks Ang…"

X/X/X/

Booth sat there in his hospital bed fumbling with the IV in his hand, the doctor had came in a little over an hour ago and told him that they would be releasing him tonight sometime? He tried to call Bones but her phone was off, he hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about taking him home tonight? She visited him both days he was there but they never really spoke much. He remembered everything… or at least he thought he did? He remembered going to her office and telling her how he felt… or at least he was trying to? The part where he told her he was madly in love with her was a little fuzzy, which only made him believe that he didn't get those words out because she defiantly would have said something to him if he had.

Or maybe she wouldn't? Hoping that he would have forgotten about it so she wouldn't have to deal with the feelings? Either way he would tell her sometime… soon. He had too; he couldn't go on like this anymore. He didn't want to hurt her, that's why he stopped things before; he didn't want to get her in too deep when things with him were just now getting worse. That wouldn't be fare to her at all or himself.

As Booth wallowed in his thoughts he closed his eyes smelling honey and strawberries, smelling her… his Bones. When he opened them there she stood at the foot of his bed, a look of worry and seriousness on her face.

"Booth? Are you ok? Do you want me to get the doctor?" she asked concerned.

Seeley chuckled and shook his head lightly, "no, I'm fine."

She walked slowly around the bed and to his left side, she pulled the chair back some and sat then stood again. No matter what she wasn't going to get comfortable being there with him.

"Are you ok?" he questioned now seeing how antsy she was.

"Never better…" Total lie! "Has the doctor been in to see you?"

He studied her for a moment seeing that she was doing her best to look at everything but him as much as possible. "Yeah…" he trailed off waiting her to make eye contact with him again.

When Booth didn't offer anymore information about the doctor she felt obligated to look at him now, she hated when he did things like that. She sighed and finally looked into his eyes, mistake! _Big mistake! _She wanted to melt; he looked so tired, but still so brutally gorgeous.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"They're releasing me today…" he said softly still holding her gaze. He didn't even make a move to blink he was too afraid she would look away again, "are you still able to take me home?"

"Yes… of course."

She finally pealed her gaze from his and walked towards the window looking out; the sun was starting to set already. It was a nice night out actually, she was happy Booth wouldn't have to spend another night in the hospital.

"They told me that your tumor grew another centimeter?" she said turning around to face him only her eyes were looking down.

Booth sighed loudly and rubbed his hands over his face, "yeah it has."

"T –that happens sometimes…" she said softly looking up to see him looking down at his hands. She wanted to reach out to him and coddle him again. She could feel the tears burn her eyes as she watched him, her feet willing moving forward and before she knew it she was next to him by the bed. Her hand reached out and she took his in her own and watched him look up at her squeezing her hand for dear life.

"What if this treatment doesn't work this time?"

Bones' heart was breaking again, she frowned and squeezed his hand back softly, "I don't know?" She wanted to say 'have faith Booth' but she didn't believe in faith and that would be hypocritical of her to tell him to believe in something that he did but she knew nothing about.

It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but that was all he could expect from her. When he opened his mouth to speak again she pulled away all too quickly for his liking and then he noticed the doctor walking into the room with one of the nurses.

Bones composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest watching as the nurse walked over and started to remove his IV.

"You're free to leave, Agent Booth," the doctor said to him with a small smile. "The new medication has seemed to work well with you these last few days so I'm prescribing that you take it twice a day and I want you back here in a week for a check up. We'll do another MRI and see how the tumor is doing…" he said looking down at his clipboard then back up at Booth. "Any more questions?"

"How long should he stay out of work?" Bones asked before Booth could even open his mouth.

Seeley chuckled looking at her then back at the doctor.

"Just take tomorrow off to rest up and then you can go back whenever you'd like… just don't do anything too put any strain on your upper body, that can cause the tumor to get irritated and sometimes there is hemorrhaging, with this medication you have to extra careful."

"Great!" Booth said sarcastically.

X/X/X/

Although she didn't need to Bones helped Booth up to his apartment, she held onto him like she would have if he was an old man walking without his cane. Booth found it amusing but in no way was going to stop her from helping him… nonetheless touching him. She put the key in the door and let go of him opening the door letting him go in first. The room was dark with the exception of the moonlight coming through his curtains; she moved to the corner of his room and flipped a light on.

"Jesus Bones!" Booth said shielding his eyes as he leaned back against the living room wall.

"Sorry!" she said softly biting her bottom lip. She watched him straighten himself out and run his hand over his face. "I'll come by tomorrow… and have lunch with you if you'd like?" she said softly walking towards the middle of the living room.

"Whoa! You're leaving?" he asked hurt.

This was what she was afraid of, she felt compelled to stay with him… she wanted to stay with him. "Yes. I have a lot of work to do still… and I haven't been getting much sleep lately…" she said softly looking over at him seeing him walk towards her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with sincerity.

"Not your fault…" she trailed off looking at him seeing his brows furrow. "Ok it is your fault, the majority of it anyhow."

Booth opened his mouth to speak but heard her continue on.

"It's your fault I can't sleep… or even think straight…" she carried on walking towards his window, anywhere so she didn't have to look at him. "I worry so much about you, Booth!" Her voice cracked, she felt tears in her eyes, she couldn't do this now. She couldn't speak her feelings to him, not like this anyhow.

When she went to turn around she felt Booth's hand on her elbow as he pulled her around and into his body, his chest crashing with hers along with his lips. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into her body, pulling his tongue deeper into her mouth as she made a throaty moan into the kiss. Booth pushed her back against the wall, his hands sliding along her sides hiking her shirt up some. His fingers grazed along her milky skin he loved so much, he pulled her closer against his body feeling her pull his hair softly as though she were afraid she was going to hurt him.

Booth smiled breaking the kiss before trailing his lips down along the front of her throat and then up along the column of her neck. He sucked softly on the skin there before feeling her pull away, she pushed him gently away from her, both their bodies flush from sexual anticipation, lips swollen and body parts ached that hadn't felt true intimacy for awhile.

Booth let out a heavy breath watching her closely, "we can't do this, Booth."

As she began to push past him he grabbed her upper arms gently and pulled her against him again, she gasped breathlessly and looked up into his eyes. "You're probably right…" he agreed.

She was taken aback; she wasn't expecting him to say that? She tried to pull away, she could have but her effort was weak, "so then I should go."

"I'm not stopping you," he said softly leaning his head down again feeling her push her lips against his again meeting him half way. This time his back hit the wall as she pressed herself against him. He knew she mentioned before about being aggressive, he could handle it, all of it but the way she was kissing him he knew she was scared. Her lips hesitated for a moment but the hesitation was forgotten when he pushed his lips to her again urging her to kiss him more.

They both knew where this was leading too, but would it go all the way? Would this just be sex to her? Would Booth let it go as far as making love? There had to be feelings involved and although he knew there were… they both knew there were, they weren't fully expressed yet and Booth didn't know if he could handle that.

_Oh what the hell! Stop thinking so much Seeley, you got her in your arms now, show her what you feel. Make her feel what you feel!_

_What are we doing? This wasn't a part of the plan tonight… to have sex with Booth. What if I hurt him? He's still weak from all the treatment, it's like I'm taking advantage of him! Besides… he'll think this is more then just casual sex, which this is all it will clearly be… this isn't love. No… it can't be! _Convincing herself was harder then she thought it would be. She pulled away again looking up into his eyes.

"You're still weak from the treatment… you should… sleep."

Booth shook his head crushed his lips to hers again feeling her trying to pull away from his grasp. "I don't need sleep…" he breathed out against her lips pulling her with him as he walked backwards towards his bedroom.

She stopped trying to push him away now in fact she was walking with him.

Once they hit his bedroom he fell back onto his bed, or she pushed him back? He wasn't sure and honestly it didn't matter, he was with the woman he loved. As she straddled his waist his hands moved to the bottom hem of her shirt, he yanked it quickly over her head and watched as her hair fell around her shoulders, her breasts filled her bra perfectly, her skin was as white and smooth as he imagined. Booth's large hands grazed along her naked back as he pulled her down to him once again, kissing her feverishly.

She moaned feeling him arch his hips up into hers, his obvious erection straining against the confines of his pants and brushed along the center of her thighs. She broke the kiss once again and leaned up looking down at him, she moved her hands to his sides and under his shirt pulling it up over his head. His muscles flexed so beautifully, Temperance sighed with a smile and then moved her hands to her back and unsnapped her bra. When she discarded it Booth's face was priceless.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered seeing her blush slightly.

Booth made a move to pull her down against him again and flip them over but she grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

"Don't … let me have this moment," she whispered to him softly and seriously.

If Booth didn't know any better he could have swore he heard love in her voice? He wanted to believe it because the way she was acting, and the way she was being gentle it was the start of what love making was all about. Did she know that? Probably not? Booth didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything so he didn't, but then the other part of him was brought back to the notion that this might just be sex to her? When he looked at her again and felt her hands at his pants, all his thoughts went away again.

Bones fumbled with the strings of his sweats and yanked them down in once quick motion. Her breath hitched seeing his cock spring to life, a thick robe against his belly, she always imagined that he was well sized but never like this.

Booth chuckled when she looked up at him; he furrowed his brow up and down a few times seeing her smile. She swallowed hard and crawled off him momentarily; Booth frowned then noticed she was taking the rest of her clothing off. He wanted to be the one doing it, but didn't want her to change her mind about what was about to happen so he let her take control.

As her pants fell to a pile at her feet she stepped out of them and pull her thong down, she was now fully naked in front of him. Booth's eyes played along the luscious curves of her body, her breasts were just perfect, natural and more then a handful. While his eyes traveled south she approached the bed, his eyes stopped at the thin strip of curls that was at the center of her legs.

_Halleluiah… Halleluiah… Halleluiah! _

Booth couldn't hide his grin as she crawled on top of him again, he groaned loudly feeling her slick heat rub against his shaft. She was so wet already; Booth could have came right then and there.

Temperance ran her hands slowly up his chest circling his shoulders as she leaned down and kissed his lips. She felt him arch his hips upward again, his cock rubbing hard against her core. She moaned and took his bottom lip between her teeth tugging on it gently. His hands roamed her back and over her ass, he squeezed it hard hearing her yelp slightly and pull away. They both had the look of fiery passion in their eyes, different kinds of passion? Maybe? Either way the intentions were the same.

"I need to be inside you now… Temperance," he whispered with seduction in his voice.

She shuddered and leaned up, her eyes never leaving his. Earlier today she had trouble looking at him, she didn't want to look at him because of those feelings, but now she couldn't seem to keep her eyes from his. She moved her hand down and gripped his cock with her hand, he arched into her touch and groaned loudly as she lifted herself with her legs and slowly guided him inside of her.

They both moaned in unison as his tip penetrated inside of her tight entrance. She swallowed hard before she settled herself all the way on top of him feeling him stretch her completely with his thickness. She squeezed his biceps hard with a moan, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, her walls contracted around him instantly. It had been awhile since she had intercourse so it took her a moment to adjust to his girth.

Booth groaned loudly moving his hands along her thighs, gripping them hard as she swallowed him whole. His cock swelled more inside of her hot sheath as she started to pump herself slowly on top of him. She began to pant and so did he. He had never felt more complete in his entire life. He always imagined what it would feel like to be inside of her and now that he was, his imagination didn't do the real thing justice. Booth moved his hips up and down meeting her every pumping motion, her tight walls gripping him hard from the inside as he pumped his way in and out of her.

Bones looked down at him and rested her hands against his chest to keep herself steady as she started to pump herself harder on top of him. With his hands still gripping her thighs she moved her hands away from him and thrusted her chest forward, her hips moving at a steady almost roughening pace. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she let out a bellow of ecstasy. The fantasies she had before of them together like this weren't nearly as good as it was now. Booth was so intoxicating, in more ways then one and this moment proved to her that she in fact couldn't be without him.

Would she admit to it? Probably not. Not now anyways.

With her eyes still closed and her head still throne back she moved her hands to her thighs and over top of his. She guided his hands up to her breasts making him taking them into his hands and when he responded and kneaded them softly in his large hands she groaned and parted her lips as she continued to pump herself against his throbbing cock. Her skin began to flush and she could feel it, she could feel his hips pick up their pace as she arched more and ground her hips harder against his making him slide deeper inside of her hot cavern.

"Look at me …"

Temperance didn't want to; she was in heaven… total bliss.

"Look at me, baby!"

She swallowed hard and panted even more slowly lowering her head as her eyes opened she saw his skin was flush too. She had never seen that look before in his eyes, it was indiscernible. He smiled up at her and rolled her nipples between his fingers as he pumped his hips up harder inside of her. He could feel the ecstasy began to beat through his body… his orgasm starting to build up.

She could feel it too, in the pit of her stomach; she knew it was going to be the most incredible orgasm she ever had. As her moans grew louder his grip got tighter and he pulled her hard down against him, his lips crashing to hers as his tongue delved deep inside of her mouth. He moved his hands to her ass again gripping it hard and guiding her up and down against his erection as she moved at a forceful pace.

He felt her break the kiss and pant against his mouth, he thrusted his hips up against hers continuously making her feel what he was feeling. He wanted to explode inside of her, to make her feel what true love was really like. Seeley threw his head back feeling her lips trail along the vale of the front of his throat and along his chest then back up again. He could defiantly feel his orgasm now; he was ready to erupt at any moment. When she pulled away she groaned hard, "ooh! B –Booth!" she panted moving herself harder now, her inner walls contracting hard around his cock, her breasts bouncing hard up and down as his hand moved between them he pressed his middle and pointer finger against her clit. She arched forward and screamed, "I –I –I …" she stumbled on her words. "I'm gonna …"

"Let it… Come with me… Temperance!"

Then as if an atomic bomb at went off he exploded inside of her, his hot cum shot inside of her tight sex as she, too, came around him. He looked up to see tears in her eyes, her skin flush and her body quivering as she continued to pump herself on him. He groaned feeling her walls contract so hard around him, it was almost painful but it felt so damn good. He reached up and pulled her down against him, why was she crying? Did he hurt her?

"Temperance?" he whispered feeling her body start to slow a little more almost to a stop. He put his hand on her cheek whipping a tear away as she pressed her body hard against his panting along with him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worried now.

She shook her head no and buried her face against he nape of his neck. Her body felt numb, she had never felt this way before. She had never felt a sense of completion with man before in her life. This was all so knew to her and she didn't know how to handle it? She was trying to convince herself it was just a bodily chemical reaction, but she was in too much pleasure that her brain wouldn't let her be the rational scientist right now.

Booth made a movement to pull out of her but she stopped him, "don't…" she whispered still feeling the aftershocks of her incredible orgasm. Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her and moved his lips to her forehead kissing it softly. He could feel cold wet tears on his neck and every time one fell he gripped her small hot body tighter against his. He let her cry for as long as she needed to, her chest moving hard with her soft sobs, he had a feeling he knew why she was so emotional now.

_He did make her feel what he was feeling. _

He made her feel what true love making was really like.

That what _they_ had was special and like nothing she would ever experience again. That neither of them would ever experience again.

X/X/X/

Bones slowly stirred feeling something holding her tight, she felt trapped like a prisoner in hard iron bars. When she finally opened her eyes she realized it was arms around her. Her body ached in all the right places and her cheeks hurt from her crying the night before. _Crying! Oh god, what did I do? _She made a quick movement and removed her naked body from Booth's arms. He stirred as well as she frantically looked around for her clothing. She knew she made a fool of herself last night… she cried while she had her orgasm and then fell asleep crying in his arms.

This wasn't right. None of this was right!

"Bones?" Booth finally said watching her pull her pants up and zip them. "Where are you going?"

"Home… work…" she said breathlessly looking around for her bra. Booth leaned up on the bed and tossed it her.

"Don't you wanna maybe talk about -,"

"We don't need to talk… this … this was a mistake… you … we…" she shook her head and looked at him as he got out of the bed. "I have to go!"

She rushed down the hall while sliding her shirt on over her head. She could hear Booth coming after her as she looked frantically now for her keys, when she spotted them on the table she reached out to get them feeling him grab her arm to turn her around.

"Booth… don't… I have to go!"

"You think last night was a mistake?" he asked hurt and alarmed now.

When she looked at him he was naked still, he had an erection again and so badly did she want to help him take care of it because she too could feel the moister between her thighs build.

"It was merely emotion that took over… us both… its proven that when emotions are high there is an adrenaline rush and sometimes -,"

"Stop! Just stop with the science talk! Last night was not a mistake! You and I both know that… you felt it, Bones. I know you did…"

"I felt nothing, Booth! It was just… just sex!"

That was a low blow it felt like he had been hit in the gut. He let go of her arm watching her stalk towards his door he went after her and stood behind her pushing the door closed with his hand as she spun around he pinned her to the door.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"No! I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel it last night… when we _made love_! That those tears were because you had never felt that way before in your life, that you never felt so numb and never felt -,"

"Those tears were because I knew it was a mistake… that wasn't love last night… it was just sex!"

The instant she said it she regretted it. His face fell and his body tensed. She swore she could see the smoke coming from his ears, like one of those pissed off cartoon characters. He backed away from her a little as she stood straight and looked at him, her bottom lip and chin quivered some as she looked into his eyes.

"You can lie to yourself… but don't lie to me," his voice was just below a whisper as he looked at her. "It wasn't just sex… we made love, Temperance and you know it."

She wanted to reach out and wrap her arms around him, kiss him senseless and … make love to him… _again_! But this heartless bitch act had to work for now, how could she go back on her words now? Bones wasn't good at expressing emotions especially towards Booth.

"Booth…" she whispered and stepped forward as he stepped back. She saw him reach out like he was going to touch her and she was ready for him too instead he pulled the door open behind her.

"Just go…" he said with pain in his voice.

Bones felt the tears in her eyes well up again, why? Why did she have to be so pigheaded and stupid? She just ruined everything! She looked at him seeing him looking away from her before she pulled the door open more and walked out. Booth stood there with his hand on the open door and his head down. He could hear someone clear their throat and when he looked up the little old lady across the hall was standing at her door.

Booth's cheeks turned red hot as he looked down at his naked body and smiled at her before closing the door. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, how was going to face Bones again? He knew that this would happen, in the back of his mind last night, but he wanted so badly to believe that when they came together she felt it in her heart. That she felt that it wasn't just sex but that they made love and that it was meant to be.

Where would it all go from here?

* * *

**Dont hate me!!! I had to do it this way only to set it up for the coming chapters, besides the angst is nessisary! I could see Bones reacting that way, maybe its just me? But I do, I promise to make it up to you all... this was for leaving it such a cliffhanger in the last chapter it is sort of that way with this one too. But I like doing that, I like keeping people on the edge of their seats it makes the story much more interesting I think? Anyhow, please let me know what you think.. It took me some writing this to make it as perfect for you as I though it could be. Like I said dont hate me though, I promise to make it up to you all. XD**

**Commenty goodness would be nice!**


	18. Authors Note

Authors Note;

So I don't know where to begin? First let me say to everyone; THANK YOU! Not just for your awesome reviews on my story, but for keeping up with me from chapter to chapter. Also I want to say thanks for being so nice and understanding with my family issues I have going on right now.

I've been going through a rough time here at home and writing my stories usually takes my mind off my problems for awhile, but lately I don't feel that way anymore?

I was in the process of writing another chapter to my story [both actually] when I get a message in my e-mail, a very mean and nasty message from someone who didn't like what they read in the last chapter I posted on one of my stories.

This killed my writing mojo and any good mind frame I was in for writing both chapters, I was determined to make them as good I as I could for you all. But now I've deleted what I have written for both stories and I don't think I will post anything this week or maybe even next week.

I won't disperse the person's name that sent me the nasty and hateful message, I've reported them already, but I will say this –Thank you for being such a jerk and making things miserable for me.

I've always said thank you and have always personally messaged everyone as much as I can to let you all know just how much your reviews mean to me and I guess that one person didn't think that was enough?

Anyhow, all in all, what I am saying here is, I'm sorry if some of you others feel this way too, that my writing, and I quote –"is terrible and I don't know how represent the characters well in my chapters. Your cliffhanger endings are stupid and so are your fanfic's."

I cant express enough how much this hurt my feelings when I read that. There is a lot more that was said, but I don't want to post it, every other word is a curse word and is well… just mean and nasty.

Anyways, I'm not sure when or if I'll be posting my upcoming chapters. I've tried very hard to please everyone and make my stories work the best I can, to keep you all as interested as I could. To be true to the characters when I write them out and still I guess that isn't enough?

But for those of you who are supportive of me and have stuck by me from the start, Thank you. This is NOTHING negative directed towards any of you, just that one person(s) that feel that I am a terrible writer.

I hope that someone soon, I can get back to myself and not let that person get me down with their hateful words, and get back on here to write for you all again. I apologize for the last few chapters of both stories, I know they aren't that great, but again, I have been going through a rough time here at home and it's been hard to keep my head on straight.

Write to you all soon, [hopefully],

Sinister Attraction.


	19. All About Loving You ch18

**Ok first off I want to say; THANK YOU! To everyone who wrote me a personal message and all those comments on my note. You all made me cry with all your sweet words and I cannot thank you all enough for being so supportive of me and understanding. I just cant find the words right now to tell you all how much it truely means to me to have you all backing me on what happened! It means more then words can say, really! So again from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much!! -On that note, I felt guitly and selfish after reading what some of you have writen, you were right it wasnt fair to you all to take so long and stop writing my stories, but I did lose my mojo for writing, I still dont know if I have it back or not? This chapter I guess will determine that? -hides under the sheets- Haha, seriously though, I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter as you can tell I wrote it before last Thursday because of the time frame, but 4x25 is in this too. So from here on out, I'm just going with it seeing how the season is about over. The whole baby thing I've done that already I think in like chapter 7 or something? I'm not sure, but you'll see what I mean once you read it and see tomorrow nights episode, at least I hope so. The sanerio is different though. Anyhow I'm babbling now, sorry! There is SOME RATED M things in here so some of you beware. And again, I'm truely sorry for taking so long to post this and I'm sorry for it being not the best chapter I've ever written, but I'm trying. I really am! Thank you all again! SO MUCH!**

**Much Love, Monique.**

* * *

Chapter: 18

All About Loving You;

As much as Temperance wanted to give in to Booth and her feelings for him she couldn't do it. So much had happened with them in the past few months it was making her head spin. The past four years were great, they started out as partners then he became her best friend. But in between all that time, Temperance had fallen in love with him. The Sexy FBI Agent had stolen her heart and she wasn't even sure if she knew that had meant? It was impossible to steal someone's heart unless they were dead, but then it would seem pointless? But according to Angela it was an expression of how much someone felt for someone else, a metaphor for love? Although it was explained to her she still wasn't sure if she understood it, but that didn't matter to her now what did was the fact she was in love with someone who may have not wanted her now.

Telling Booth that what had happened between them at his apartment that night was a mistake, was one of the hardest things she had ever said to anyone and not to mention it was a lie. She hated lying, so why did she do it? Because she was afraid. She was afraid to take what they had to the next level, it was only natural for her to feel that way, but she knew that in her heart it felt right when they were together. She just had to pull herself together so she could figure out someway to make things right with him again.

The tension between them now had been far worse then the tension they had when they had kissed. Booth wouldn't even really look at her unless he had to; he didn't call her giving her any information on what was going on the cases they had. Angela or Cam had to tell her because Booth wasn't cooperating and really she couldn't blame him. She knew she bruised his ego and heart with her lies, and that was something she was paying for now. The possibility of losing him for good scared her. He had become a very comfortable and needed part in her life, everything was off balance now. Their daily rituals together were no longer in play at least they hadn't been in the past few days. She didn't like it; she felt alone and not wanted.

Even yesterday when she and Booth had to visit a fraternity to collect evidence in the case they had for a boy who was found inside of an Otter Mascot costume dead, in the middle of socially interrogating the boys for evidence, Booth left her there to fend for herself. Which she could handle herself, that wasn't the problem even though one of the boys asked to get her a drink after she stripped them all of their toga sheeted costumes, in which Booth probably would have said something smart to the boy trying to defend her, Booth did have a good reason to leave. She had over heard him speaking to one of his friends from Pittsburg; apparently he had gotten Jared a new job, head of the Criminal Intelligence Unit. Jared was dishonorably discharged from the Navy a month back so Booth had been trying his best to help Jared out. Which Bones didn't see the point, why help someone when they weren't willing to help themselves not to mention family.

But none of that matter to her now, not the case, which had already been solved, not Jared… nothing. All that matter to her was Booth.

_What is wrong with you Temperance? It's not natural for you think about someone so much… to have them consume every part of your being… I can't even do my work, what is wrong with you?_

She didn't have to ask herself that question, she already knew. She was in love. According to Angela this was what love felt like, you get a tingling feeling in the pit of your stomach, some people called them butterflies, she called it craps only it didn't feel like cramps, it felt like she was on a high. Her heart raced and like now, he was all she could think about. Although the feelings of love scared her half to death, she knew that she could never feel this way again. Even the concept of being in love with someone was something she never really thought about, it was just hormones at their best, but now she was more then certain she was wrong.

If it wasn't for Angela helping her through all this, helping her guide with her feeling towards Booth, she would have gone crazy by now with her logical thinking.

Temperance sighed and closed the lid of her laptop. The night was still early but lately there was no reason for her to stay up, Booth hadn't come by for their nightly chats and arguments, and she found that she was more tired now then she had ever been. So catching up on her sleep the past week or so had been good.

X/X/X/

_6:45 a.m. _

Booth looked over at his clock reading the time, he had been laying in bed for eight hours tossing and turning. His mind was spinning and not just with thoughts of his partner or the fact that his bed still smelt like her and it drove him nuts the point of a hard on, but he was having pain again. The medication the doctor gave him two weeks ago when he was admitted for passing out was helping but still the pain was almost too much for him to handle. He didn't even feel like a man anymore and not just because Bones had branded his heart with iron darkness, but because he couldn't fend for himself at times.

He couldn't even play with Parker yesterday, he had his son for a few hours and it was Parker asking if he could _him_ anything? It should have been the other way around, Booth taking care of his son not his son taking care of him. He knew Parker must have been frightened because Booth had never cried in front him before and yesterday was the first time he had ever done that and Booth would make sure it was his last.

Seeley just felt so lost now; there was a big void in his life. Nothing seemed normal, not that his life was ever normal, but he felt apart of him missing and he knew what part that was.

It was her. His Bones.

Being without her the past week or so was really killing him inside. Sure she hurt his feelings, it felt like she had ripped his heart out and stepped on a few times before inserting it back inside his chest, but he didn't care. He knew deep down she was lying to him, but the pain still lingered with just mere thoughts that she would even think to say such a thing to him after all they had been through.

Seeley looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes tightly, a throbbing pain shot through his head, he knew it would pass, the pain always did but while it lasted it was like someone was stabbing him with a knife. With a small whimper he slowly sat up and clutched the edge of his bed. Only ten minutes had past since he had last looked at he clock, he had to be up in twenty minutes anyhow for work, so he figured he would just get an early start. As Booth stood he stumbled slightly and blinked a few times to correct his vision. Once he did he stumbled down the hall shielding his eyes expecting the sun to come beating through his window, only it didn't.

He walked over looking outside, it was so dark and dreary, he could hear the rain beat down against his window. It was spring so they had been having this kind of weather lately or so he imagined? The past week and a half after work Booth had spent his time in bed… alone with the scent of his beautiful Bones.

_Pull it together Seeley…_

For the rest of the morning while he got ready for work, Bones circled his mind. He felt like a love sick teenager all over again only this time he knew that he would never feel this way again.

X/X/X/

Bones stood outside the lab waiting for Booth; he called her a few minutes ago and said to be waiting for him that he was on his way. She had rode with Angela this morning to work and now Booth was offering to take her home? She knew that something was up, she knew Booth all too well. As the rain poured from the sky she stood outside with her hands in her pockets, she was soaked to the bone almost. She forgot her umbrella this morning and her jacket, spite the rain it was hot out. As Booth pulled up she could see the slight anger and worry on his face.

Before she could even step towards the SUV he was out jogging towards her pulling his jacket off.

"What the hell are you doing Bones?" he shouted over the rain.

"Waiting for you!"

Booth shook his head and put his jacket around her shoulders ushering her to his truck. Once she was inside he slammed the door shut and jogged back to his side, his body soaked from the rain too. He shook his head putting the car into drive as he looked over at her, she looked tense?

"You of all people should know better then to stand outside in the rain without a jacket or umbrella… what's with you Bones?" he said casually.

Temperance looked at him and chuckled, he sounded like the same old Booth. "Well you said to wait for you … that you were just around the corner…" she trailed off. Her eyes searched his body momentarily, the way the white shirt he wore clung to his body made her tremble.

"Yeah sorry… I swear people don't know how to drive when it rains… you ok? Cold?" he asked cranking the heat up some.

"No, I'm fine."

Booth looked over and at her nodded, the tension was still high, but he didn't say another word he just drove back to her apartment.

X/X/X/

"So why did you want to drive me home?" Bones asked as she slipped the key into the door opening it ushering him to come inside.

They were both dripping wet from the rain, she could see Booth shivering and rubbing his hands together. She frowned looking at him, she wanted to reach out to him not just because he was cold and she wanted to warm him with her body but because she could see pain in his expression. Pain that she had caused him, not only that she knew he had something to tell her.

"Because… I wanted too… Is that ok?" His tone wasn't mean or sarcastic, just casual.

"Of… of course it is." She swallowed hard and sniffed a little running her fingers through her wet hair, "wait here."

Booth stood there and slipped his shoes and red and white stripped socks off and walked barefoot towards her laundry room. Once inside he slipped his white shirt off, both shirts he had on leaving him bare chest and cold.

"Booth?"

"I'm in your laundry room."

As Booth started to unzip his pants she walked in drying her hair with a towel and wearing one of his shirts, that just barely covered her thighs. Booth swallowed hard letting his eyes play on the curves of her body he loved so much. As his pants dropped he turned his back to her, his Scooby Doo boxers were still dry so he was ok, it was just the throbbing erection he had that he didn't want her to see.

"Here… as you can tell by now I've confiscated a few articles of your clothing," she said softly handing him one of his button up shirts.

"Thanks." He chuckled slipping the shirt on without buttoning it up at first. He turned slowly to see her bent over picking up his clothes he dropped on the floor. He tilted his head to the side to see the luscious curves of her bottom.

_Not now you idiot! You came here to talk to her, not get some bedroom action. She'll only shoot you down anyhow. _

"These shouldn't take long to dry." Temperance stood to see Booth red and flushed as he looked at her. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead, "you ok?" she asked innocently.

He pulled away and nodded, "fine." Total lie.

She studied him for a moment and just nodded, "I put some tea on it should be ready any minute…" she trailed off and let her eyes avert downward seeing his bare chest being exposed by the thin strip the button up made where he never buttoned the shirt up. She took a shaky breath and turned around quickly with him following behind her.

She had to gather her thoughts right now, how was she going to tell him that what she said to him at his apartment that morning … that it was lie and that she in fact felt what he was talking about. They did make love… it wasn't just sex.

_It could never be just sex with Booth. It was so much more. _

As Temperance poured the hot water into the cups she watched Booth, he just stared at her, his mouth opened but he didn't speak. Bones frowned and handed him cup of tea, she followed him into the living room and watched as he plopped down on her couch. She took a sip of her tea and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down next to him. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch off and draped it on top of her looking over at him.

"What's going on Booth?" she whispered. When he didn't answer her at first she frowned again and moved closer to him, her body just barely brushing his as she draped the blanket over him as well.

He looked at her with a faint smile in thanks and sighed. "We have to talk, Bones…" he said quietly.

Bones' breath hitched for a moment, this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for, for him to bring up what had happened. She cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip looking straight ahead.

"I was afraid of this…" she whispered more to herself but Booth heard.

"Bones I need -," he started only to be cut off by her.

"I've been trying to prepare myself these last few days for this talk…" she babbled on and pushed the blanket off of her and stood up prancing across the room to her window to see the downpour the of the rain. She kept her back to him. "Every since that day at your apartment… I've been lost, ashamed and scared." She confessed with a shaky tone, "I've never had someone make me feel the way you do," she whispered slowly turning around to see that he was right behind her.

"Temperance…"

She shook her head and looked up at him, tears threatening in her eyes, "'no… give me this time, Booth." As he nodded she carried on, "all my life I've believed that love was nothing more then just a ridicules emotion that people wanted to believe in. To think and feel that it was an everlasting thing, but the more I think about it the more I want to understand it… the more I want to believe it myself."

When she looked down a tear fell and Booth put his fingers to her chin lifting it, "you don't have to do this… you don't have to say anything, Bones. I understand."

She closed her eyes with a small tremble as his hand went to her cheek, "no, you don't understand, Booth." She opened her eyes and blinked a few tears away, "it's because of you I think and feel this way… I've never had someone watch over me or care about me as much as you do and sometimes I don't know how to take it, so I push you away to make myself feel better, so I can feel that I am in control of my emotions."

Booth chuckled with a faint smile. "Doesn't work does it?"

She shook her head, "the more I push you away, the more I find myself wanting to reel you back in."

Temperance took in a deep breath stopping herself, this was all coming out too fast, but it's what she wanted. She had to let him know how she felt now or she knew she would never say it. Booth stepped closer to her as though he couldn't get close enough, one arm snaked around her thin waist while the other tucked some hair behind her ear. She just looked up at him; her blotchy face was red but beautiful.

"If there were a true definition of love…" she carried on resting her hands on his chest looking up into his dark chocolate hues she loved so much, "I believe you'd be it."

Booth's heart raced so fast in his chest he had to take a moment to catch his breath. His arm tightened around her body as he brought her closer, he leaned his head down and whispered against her lips, "What are you saying, Bones?"

Her lips trembled against his, "I …" she trembled more trying to get her words out.

Booth knew what she was getting at with her words, he just wanted… needed to hear her say to him.

"I… I love you, Seeley."

That was all it took, the moment those words dripped from her mouth he kissed her. He held her so tightly she gasped into the kiss as their tongues caressed against one another's. She had never called him Seeley, before the sound of his name didn't sound right when she called him that, but right now, it sounded perfect.

As they both pulled away they smiled in unison and Booth ran his fingers through her long dark hair looking into her eyes.

"Don't hit me for asking… but you're sure this is what you want?" He smiled at her innocently while his eyes scanned every inch of her gorgeous face.

Bones laughed lightly sniffing up her tears nodding, "I've never been more sure about anything, Booth."

He smiled and kissed her once more, wow well if this wasn't a scene out of a movie or what? But it wasn't it was real and pure, which was all either could ask for.

As they continued to kiss she walked him backwards before he gripped onto her and guided her legs to wrap around his waist. She squeezed him tightly and felt his erection through his boxers brush between her legs. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and right now feeling him inside of her was all she could think about.

Booth groaned hard into the kiss and walked towards her bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked towards the bed, as he dropped her down carefully he fell on top of her, his lips never parting from hers. They kissed feverishly while her hands ran up his chest and she ripped his shirt away. Booth trailed his lips from her own, down along the front of her throat and down along her chest. He ripped the shirt of his she had on, open and kissed a vale along her breasts.

When he heard her pant his name he stopped and looked up at her. He removed his body from hers and sat on the edge of the bed breathing slightly heavy. Bones sat up instantly and pulled his shirt around her chest and she crawled towards him.

"Booth?"

"As much as I want this right now… I can't. I need to tell you something… ask you something."

Bones frowned and moved to sit next to him; she took his hand in her own and moved her other hand to the side of his cheek making him look at her. "What's the matter?" she asked seriously. Sure she was aroused and more wet then she had ever been, but her feelings of making love to him right now were slowly washing away by his face and tone.

"I went to see my doctor again…" he started then sighed as he looked at her. "They want to do surgery… to remove the tumor." He swallowed hard seeing her face fall, it mirrored his own.

"I –is it spreading?"

"They can't tell right now, that's why they need to go in and take the piece they do see, out." He explained watching her nod.

"W –when?"

"Thursday." Two days away.

"Do you need… I mean…" she stumbled on her words and leaned back onto her bed, very slowly and softly.

"Will you be there with me?" he asked watching her closely seeing her eyes shoot up to his. "When I go in for surgery, will you be in there with me?"

She leaned up again and cupped his face, "of course. I'm with you every step of the way, Booth," she whispered feeling him leaning into her touch as she leaned forward more and sat up on her knees feeling him turn his body.

She kissed the top of his head where the tumor was and kissed down the side of his face and jaw line then to his lips. It was a soft and tender kiss as Bones felt her back hit the cold sheets again, Booth slightly on top of her. When he pulled away she could tell he was scared by the look on his face and sorry at the same time that right now he wouldn't be able to perform the act of love making.

"It's ok, Booth," she whispered softly and pulled him down brushing her lips against his, "it's ok."

Booth swallowed hard and closed his eyes leaving a chaste kiss against her lips before resting his hand against her chest. She held him close to her; she felt protective of Booth and always had, but right now more then ever. She would be with him through all this no matter what, the good damage was done, she had confessed her love to him and now there was no turning back. She wouldn't want to anyways.

* * *

**Dont hate me! Tell me what you think? Good? Not so good? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I write it and from my reviews telling if I need to take more time off cause this isnt that great? Again, I know I've said this a millionnnn times, but you all have NO IDEA how much it means to me that you all support me like you do, its a great honor to have readers and reviewers like you! Its YOU ALL that keep me going!**

**xox**


	20. The Heart as One

**I feel SO TERRIBLE for not updating this story lately. I do hope that everyone can forgive me for that? Many of you know what happened last year with that person (who I will not mention) that send me a nasty hate letter telling me what a terrible writer I was. Although I wrote a chapter after that it took me a while to find my writing mojo again. Then things happened in my life that was just chaos and being able to be in my relaxing state of mind and write for you all here wasn't an option for me. So I do appologize for not being around and do hope everyone can forgive me?**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short and probably not that good but you deserved something and this something I wrote was to the best of my abilitly right now. I started a new Bones story on here too; I couldn't help myself :) Please feel free to read it and give me some feed back. As of now I don't feel like I've got my Bones/Booth mojo back so I would like to know how I'm doing? Your comments keep me going! I've missed you all on here!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 19

The Heart as One;

Bones did as she promised to Booth; she was in the room as they performed surgery on him. She wasn't a surgeon so there was really nothing she could do if something went wrong –if anything she could have provided information on something dealing with the human body or about him for that matter. But everything went smoothly and they got the tumor out and it didn't appear as though anything else was starting to arise. Bones had never been more of a wreck then she was these last few days.

She had confessed her love to him. She finally did the one thing she never thought she would do with anyone. But after almost five years of partnership and friendship this was bound to happen –even if she didn't want to believe it before. The elation that overcame her when she told Booth she loved him was overwhelming, but in the best way possible. She wouldn't be the same person if she lost him –he helped her be the person she was today. Booth had taught her so much over the years and he helped her evolve to the woman she was today. She also had the help of her friends and her brain of knowledge of course but it was Seeley Booth who gave her the emotions and human romantic experience.

It was something she never thought was meant for her.

A life of loving another and feeling lost without them.

Booth was defiantly her savior in many ways and not just with their everyday job of him saving her life when they were in danger.

He also saved her heart.

Her mind was always the rational one while her heart stayed locked up not open to anyone. But as time went on she realized she wanted something more in her life. Booth was the heart of the relationship and she was the brains of the operation. She wanted to be a little of both –she wanted to show him that she could be the heart too.

They could share the heart together.

Temperance would always fear that she would lose him and not just because of their jobs but because of what was going on now. It was caused by something natural in his body, and as much as Brennan knew that it was out of either of their control she still wished sometimes that she could close herself back up again and not show her feelings. She couldn't lose him –not now –not ever.

x/x/x/

In the last twenty –four hours she had been sitting in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up. The anesthesia they gave him took a different affect on him then it did on most, it wasn't a coma per say –he was still coherent enough to squeeze her hand and he even a few times opened his eyes. The doctor explained to her that sometimes this happened depending on the patient? It still didn't ease her mind that he was like this –she hated seeing him this way. She wanted the vibrant and strong loving Booth back and she knew she would soon.

She didn't believe in faith or miracles but something inside of her explored those theories these last few days.

"_Thank you for being in here with me Bones."_

"_You don't need to thank me Booth. I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere." _

Temperance's mind wondered back to yesterday morning just before Booth's surgery. He was so vulnerable and scared; it was something she wasn't used to seeing with him. But she understood his emotions although she seemed tough as nails at times if she were in the same situation she would breakdown and feel the same way.

_Brennan tried to smile at him as she leaned over him on the operating table, his death grip and her own emotions were making it hard for her to put on any type of happy look. They had just injected him with the anesthetic so in less than possibly twenty –five seconds he would be out. She caressed his cold cheek and finally put a smile on her face as he too gave her his best loopy side smile. _

"_I love you, Bones."_

It was the first time she had ever heard him say that to her and even now sitting there next to his hospital bed waiting for him to wake –her heart still skipped a beat.

x/x/x/

_Oh god does my head hurt! This pain is a bitch… Open your eyes again for her Seeley let her know that you've heard every word she's said to you; that you can see her and feel her touch. Just do it!_

Booth slowly grunted with a gasp of air as his eyes rolled under their lids, it took him a few moments but he finally fluttered them open to see a dark room before him. There was an ambient light coming from the hall and from his monitors –just enough for him to see and not hurt his eyes. He looked around before he moved his head up to see around him.

_Where is she? Bones?_

His mind was thinking and shouting for her but his lips didn't move. Finally he moved his hand to feel something warm and small placed between his fingers. It was her hand as she rested her head against the side of his hospital bed. Booth took a moment to look at her, the way her brown locks cascaded along the white sheets and her face it made the image more beautiful than ever. She looked tired though even in her sleep Seeley could see that. With a small frown he sighed, he was doing this too her. He hated to make her worry so much about him but on the same note if the situation were reversed he would be just as much as a head case as she was.

"Bones?" he finally whispered squeezing her hand gently.

She groaned softly with a deep sigh as though she had cried herself to sleep. Hearing her name again she finally opened her eyes and slowly moved her head up to see the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on looking back at her. The smile on his face almost made her melt; even with the bandages wrapped around his head he looked good.

"Booth!" she said softly with a smile in her tone. She stood up slowly and moved to sit on the bed and turned the small light above the bed on. She saw him wince slightly as she did the same feeling his pain. "I'm sorry…" she moved to turn it back off when he stopped her taking her hand in his own and placed it against his cheek.

"It's ok." Booth sighed once more –he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout from every roof top at that moment. He was awake and fine, the surgery must have went well if he was still alive right? He looked his beautiful anthropologist in the eyes and finally put on a smile for her, "you look tired," he finally whispered.

She chuckled and shook her head caressing his cheek softly feeling him cuddle into her touch. "You finally awake from your twenty-four hour drug induced coma and all you can think about saying is 'you look tired'?" She watched as his smile turned into a big grin. "How are you feeling?"

Booth took a moment before speaking as her hand dropped and slid along his neck and chest before she finally rested it on his again. "I feel …" he took another moment before he looked around the room then back at her, "honestly I don't know? I feel like I've been asleep for the last seven years." He cleared his throat looking beside the bed at the pitcher of water that was there. He didn't need to say anything to her as she poured some water into a cup and handed it to him. "My head hurts… did they…" he trailed off taking a sip of the water before hugging the cup with both his hands. "Did they get the tumor? Am I going to be ok?" he was scared to know the answer now.

"The surgery was a success –the tumor was benign." She watched as his face and chest fell with a sigh of relief. "But the doctor said it could have been caused from multiple things, as of now they're not sure. They want to do further testing to find out?"

"Great I find out I have a tumor, I had to go through hell with tests and surgery and now they want to poke and prod me even more? No thank you!" he chuckled.

"But Booth if it's going to help the doctors understand where this all stemmed from I think you should do it."

Booth closed his eyes tightly and let out a small breath leaning his head back against the pillow. "You're right."

"Yes. I usually am." She teased as he opened one of his eyes to look at her. She smiled at him and started to stand, he grabbed her hand to pull her back with what little strength he had in him.

"Where you going?"

The look on his face almost killed her. He looked as though he were never going to see her again. She sat back down again on the side of the bed squeezing his hand softly, he was tense now. "I'm not going far. I'm just going to get the doctor and let him know you're awake."

"Oh." He relaxed and watched her get up again as his hand stayed in hers.

She looked back at him and tilted her head to the side as though she were studying him curiously. "Is there anything you need? I mean do you want me to ask the doctor or one of the nurses to get you anything? Pain medication perhaps?"

Booth shook his head before speak, "I do need something but nothing they can give me."

She looked at him confused and stepped closer to the bed. "What is it?"

"Come here?"

She was still a little baffled but obliged and leaned into him as he cupped her face softly and kissed her lips gently. Bones let out a soft breath of happiness before she kissed him back just as softly as he did to her. She closed her eyes pulling her lips back, her forehead resting against his for a moment.

"That's all the pain medication I need."

Bones chuckled and opened her eyes pulling back a little to look at him, "that's impossible for my lips to medicate any pain you have, Booth."

"Maybe? But you're the cure to keep me going."

Bones let out a soft laugh as he did too. It was good to see him joking and smiling even though she knew he was in pain still.

"You know you're metaphor sounds like a bad pick up line, I would never fall for that!"

"You wouldn't?" he joked as though he was hurt.

"No."

"Eh, I guess it doesn't matter now anyways right?"

"No I suppose it doesn't?"

"And why is that?" he asked curiously with a smile.

She leaned in and kissed him once more before standing.

"Because you already have me!"

And with that Bones left the room to get the doctor leaving Booth breathless. He knew that he already had her but he loved knowing it better when she said it to him. It was rare for anyone to get any type of emotion from her that she wasn't willing to offer. But he was always the one she was open with and when she told him she loved him a few days before his surgery that couldn't have any happier. He liked it when she showed him how she felt even if she didn't say anything.

Her actions spoke for themselves. She had proved and showed her love to him long ago she just didn't realize it like he and everyone else did.

But that was just her Bones way and Booth loved it.

He loved everything about her.

* * *

**Ok be honest. Was it terrible or no? I do hope you all liked this chapter. I've been in a writing mood lately, it's helping me forget all the bad sh*t I've been going through. So please let me know what you think. I'll be posting the next chapter soon with the exception of comments that people are enjoying it so far. xox. Muha!**


End file.
